Let's Talk About Ghosts
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Arwah-arwah itu selalu meminta tolong kepada Yunhyeong. Sampai suatu hari ia diminta menjaga namja menyebalkan yang tidak percaya dengan hantu yang ternyata adalah gurunya sendiri! #Yunhyeong #Junhoe #Chanwoo #JunHyeong #YunChan #iKON #Yaoi Wattpad: @parksennassi
1. Chapter 1

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

?

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Prolog**

Sekarang pukul enam pagi. Alarm Yunhyeong sudah berbunyi. Alarm? Seharusnya ia tidak membutuhkan itu, karena ia selalu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam. Kenapa? Karena 'orang-orang' itu tidak akan membiarkannya tertidur pulas. Yunhyeong bersiap berangkat ke sekolah, dengan mata panda-nya.

'Wussshh…', tiba-tiba ia merasakan hembusan angin dingin dibelakang tengkuknya. Yunhyeong menarik napas. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya. Ahjumma itu sudah berwajah rusak, darah kering menutupi sebagian wajahnya. 'Krek! Krek!'. Tidak salah lagi, tulang lehernya patah.

Yunhyeong menahan rasa takutnya, ia memejamkan mata.

"Yunhyeong-ah…", suara ahjumma itu membuatnya semakin takut.

"Ahjumma, ku mohon. Jangan datang kepadaku dengan wajah seperti itu…", Yunhyeong masih belum berani membuka matanya.

"Tolong aku….."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong sedang berdiri disebuah rumah kecil di ujung jalan. Rumah itu tidak bisa dibilang rumah layak huni. Catnya sudah pudar dan jendela disamping pintu hanya tertutupi dengan koran bekas. Yunhyeong ragu, apakah ia harus menyampaikan pesan ahjumma itu atau tidak. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berpikir, akhirnya Yunhyeong memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang kakek keluar dari dalam rumah. Mukanya pucat, kepalanya botak dan pakaiannya lusuh.

"Jogiyo, apa benar ini rumah Shin Haera?", tanya Yunhyeong dengan hati-hati. Kakek itu terkejut. Wajahnya mendadak berubah sedih.

"Ne. Tapi anakku itu sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ah, keuraeyo?", Yunghyeong pura-pura terkejut.

"Ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Keundae, nuguseyo?"

"A-aku…", Yunhyeong berpikir sejenak, "Aku temannya. Ya, aku temannya, ia pernah menolongku", kata Yunhyeong berbohong.

"Ah, seperti itu… Uri Haera memang selalu menolong orang. Ia anak yang sangat baik." Kakek itu mulai menangis. Sepertinya kakek itu sangat menyayangi anaknya.

"Haraboeji, sebelum meninggal, Haera pernah berpesan kepadaku."

Kakek itu berhenti menangis dan memandang Yunhyeong.

"Ia berpesan, jika ia meninggal nanti, haraboeji tidak usah bersedih. Ia akan selalu menjaga haraboeji dari atas sana. Ia juga minta maaf jika ia pergi terlalu cepat tanpa pamit. Haera sangat menyayangimu. Ia ingin kau sehat selalu."

"Haera…. Haera ya…", kakek itu menangis tersedu-sedu, terdengar sangat pilu. Shin Haera yang berada disebelah kakek itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis. Yunhyeong memandang mereka dengan tatapan iba. Kematian memang perpisahan yang paling menyakitkan. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat sunbae itu?"

"Yang memakai jaket hitam?"

"Eo. Dia orang yang sangat aneh. Katanya dia bisa melihat hantu. Hiii….."

"Jinjja? Sangat menakutkan. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya."

Yunhyeong sudah terbiasa dengan omongan seperti itu. Baginya, itu adalah makanan sehari-hari. Yunhyeong tidak mempunyai teman, maka dari itu ia selalu kesepian. Ia juga tidak berniat memiliki teman. Orang-orang yang mendekatinya hanya mengganggu saja.

Yunhyeong mengeluarkan headphone dari tasnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ia melewati lorong lantai tiga yang saat itu sedang sepi. Dari ujung lorong, ia melihat Ahn saem sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, saem", Yunhyeong melepas headphone-nya dan membungkukkan badan. Tetapi Ahn saem tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, berjalan melewati Yunhyeong begitu saja. Yunhyeong tidak mau ambil pusing, ia pakai kembali headphone-nya, dan berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong memasuki kelas. Ia duduk dipaling belakang, sendirian, tentu saja. Ia melepas headphone-nya dan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Daebak! Daebak! Kau tahu tidak? Seorang saem disekolah kita mati bunuh diri!", kata seorang namja.

"Omo! Jinjja? Museowo…"

"Siapa yang meninggal?"

"Guru olahraga kita! Ahn saem! Ia meninggal kemarin malam!"

 **DEG**

Jantung Yunhyeong berdegup kencang. Pantas Ahn saem diam saja saat ia menyapa. Wajah Ahn saem juga pucat.

Badan Yunhyeong gemetar. Sekarang ia sangat takut. Bagaimana jika arwah itu mengganggunya? Bagaimana jika ia muncul dengan wajah menyeramkan? Yunhyeong mengambil headphone dan menaikkan volume sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Junhyeong couple again….. *tebar bunga*

Kurang serem ya? Hehe… aku belum ahli bikin ff horror…

Kedepannya mungkin bakal lebih banyak romance

Oh iya, bayangin Yoyo pake seragam sekolah Smart uniform, tahu kan? Ganteng banget dia disitu.. .

Ada yang bisa nebak June jadi apa disini? Yang pasti bukan satpam sekolah ya hehheee…. *ditimpuk sama June*

Gimana ff-nya? Kalo responnya bagus saya akan update chapter 1 secepatnya

Review juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jiwon

Kim Hanbin

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Bagi Yunhyeong, tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari arwah yang baru saja meninggal. Mereka akan terus bergentanyangan dengan keadaan saat mereka meninggal, sampai waktu mereka tiba, dan mengganggu orang-orang seperti Yunhyeong sampai mereka bosan.

"Guru olahraga kita! Ahn saem! Ia meninggal kemarin malam!"

Satu masalah datang lagi. Haaah….. Kapan Yunhyeong bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang?

.

.

.

Wali kelas 1-5 memasuki kelas. Murid-murid berhamburan kembali ke tempat duduk. Mereka tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Kim saem.

"Aku ada berita duka."

Mata Kim saem menjelajahi ruangan kelas, dan ia melihat Yunhyeong, yang sedang menundukkan kepala, masih menggunakan headphone, "Ya Song Yunhyeong! Bisakah kau melepas headphone-mu?!"

Tentu saja Yunhyeong tidak mendengar. Maka dari itu, seorang siswa yang sedang duduk didepan Yunhyeong memberikan isyarat kepadanya untuk melepas headphone. Yunhyeong melepas headphone pelan-pelan dengan tangan gemetar. Wajahnya pucat.

Kim saem menghela napas dan melanjutkan omongannya, "Aku punya berita duka. Kalian pasti sudah mendengarnya, Ahn saem meninggal kemarin malam."

Kelas menjadi rebut seketika. Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya, "Saem, apakah benar Ahn saem meninggal bunuh diri karena terlilit hutang?"

Lalu seorang siswa lainnya juga mengangkat tangan, "Saem, aku dengar Ahn saem meninggal bunuh diri karena stress."

"Ya! Apakah itu penting? Kenapa kalian membicarakan hal buruk seperti itu? Arwah Ahn saem sudah tenang di alam sana. Pemakaman Ahn saem akan dilangsungkan besok, bagi kalian yang ingin ikut bisa bertemu denganku sepulang sekolah nanti."

Arwahnya sudah tenang? Tidak mungkin. Hanya orang yang tidak percaya hantu yang berkata seperti itu. Pemakaman? Oh, tidak. Yunhyeong lebih baik mati daripada pergi ke sana.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong masuk ke apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak menghiraukan arwah-arwah yang mengikutinya saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Ia membuka kulkas, mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi air dan minum sebanyak-banyaknya.

Yunhyeong tinggal sendirian. Bukan karena keinginan orang tuanya, melainkan karena keinginannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau merepotkan orang tuannya jika tiba-tiba saat tengah malam ia menjerit-jerit karena melihat arwah berwajah rusak tepat didepan wajahnya. Yunhyeong melihat sekeliling ruang tamu dan sudut-sudut apartemennya. Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Ahn saem.

Saat membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya sosok itu dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"OMO!", hampir saja botol kaca yang ia pegang jatuh. Ahn saem melihatnya dengan wajah yang juga terkejut.

"Saem….", kata Yunhyeong pelan. Ya.. cepat atau lambat Ahn saem akan muncul didepannya, seharusnya kau tidak terkejut seperti itu Song Yunhyeong.

"Kau bisa melihatku?", tanya Ahn saem bingung.

Yunhyeong menganggukan kepala.

"Wah… daebak! Jadi benar rumor itu? Kau bisa melihat hantu?"

"Ne."

Seharusnya Yunhyeong merasa beruntung karena Kim saem meninggal bunuh diri, bukan karena ditabrak mobil atau sejenisnya yang membuat tubuhnya berantakan, hal itu membuat Yunhyeong sedikit lega.

"Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa aku ajak bicara. Sekarang aku merasa masih hidup. Kau tahu? Aku bisa berjalan menembus tembok!", entah kenapa nada bicara Ahn saem terdengar ceria.

"Karena saem memang sudah meninggal", kata Yunhyeong datar.

"Ah, iya. Saat aku keluar dari tubuhku, tidak ada satu pun malaikat yang menjemputku. Apa arwah yang meninggal bunuh diri memang seperti itu?"

"Ne, mereka tidak akan menjemput saem karena saem belum ada didalam daftar mereka. Saem akan gentayangan sampai 'waktu yang seharusnya' tiba, pada saat itu mereka akan datang dan membawa saem ke tempat mereka."

"Ah, begitu.. Aku menjadi arwah gentayangan, pasti rasanya sangat kesepian. Aku bunuh diri bukan karena stress seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Aku melakukan ini agar mendapatkan uang asuransi untuk membayar hutang. Kasihan istri dan anakku. Sekarang mereka bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk membayar hutang dan melanjutkan hidup mereka", kata Ahn saem sedih.

"Saem, bagaimana dengan perasaan anak dan istri saem saat saem meninggal? Apa saem tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka?"

Ahn saem terdiam, "Aku hanya ingin mereka tetap hidup."

Suasana menjadi sepi beberapa saat karena baik Yunhyeong maupun Ahn saem sama-sama terdiam.

"Ah, Yunhyeong-ah. Kau tahu tidak? Pengaruhmu sangat hebat. Kau seperti magnet bagi orang mati."

Yunhyeong membelalakan matanya, "Ne?"

"Saat keluar dari tubuhku, aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku pergi ke sekolah dan melihat beberapa guru menangis sambil membicarakanku. Lalu aku melihatmu, kau mempunyai daya tarik yang sangat kuat, seperti magnet."

Yunhyeong terdiam.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Tiba-tiba aku merindukan istri dan anakku", Ahn saem tersenyum, "Gomawo, Yunhyeong-ah, karena sudah berbicara denganku. Aku pergi."

Ahn saem pergi, dengan menembus tembok, meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang sedari tadi termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Magnet? Ia baru pertama kali mendengar hal seperti itu. Apa yang membuatnya terlihat menarik diantara orang mati? Apakah itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa hidup seperti orang normal?

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…..

Hari ini Yunhyeong pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, lagi. Bukan karena arwah-arwah itu mengganggunya, melainkan karena Yunhyeong memang tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan perkataan Ahn saem. Apakah ada cara untuk menghilangkan kemampuannya melihat arwah?

Berita Ahn saem meninggal sudah mereda, sekarang murid-murid membicarakan siapa yang akan menggantikan Ahn saem. Mereka bergerombol di kelas dan masing-masing mengutarakan keinginan mereka.

"Aku berharap guru olahraga kita yang baru seorang wanita cantik", kata seorang namja.

"TIdak. Aku ingin guru olahraga kita adalah namja keren berotot yang tampan. Kyaa!", kata seorang yeoja.

Tiba-tiba datang dua orang namja menghampiri gerombolan tersebut, "Aku harap guru olahraga kita yang baru berbadan gendut dan jorok."

"Ya! Kim Jiwon! Kau mau mati?!"

"Kkkk…. Mianhae, Jiwon hanya bercanda. Kalian terlalu serius membahas itu, bagaimana jika tidak sesuai kenyataan? Kalian pasti akan kecewa", kata Hanbin.

Mata Jiwon lalu tertuju pada Yunhyeong yang sedang termenung di tempat duduknya.

"Ya Song Yunhyeong!"

Yunhyeong mengarahkan matanya ke sumber suara. Ternyata Kim Jiwon dengan pacarnya, Kim Hanbin, yang memanggilnya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana penampilan guru olahraga kita yang baru nanti?", tanya Jiwon kepada Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong terdiam. Ia tidak berniat menjawab.

"Mwo-ya… Kenapa kau berbicara dengannya?", kata seorang yeoja sambil berbisik.

"Wae?", tanya Hanbin bingung.

"Ani, hanya saja tidak ada yang berbicara dengannya. Semua murid disini menjauhinya."

"Wae? Kalian menjauhinya? Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah dia telah melakukan dosa besar", kata Jiwon.

"Aku dengar dia bisa melihat hantu. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya."

"Ah, pasti dia sangat merasa kesepian", kata Hanbin.

"Chagiya, kau tidak takut?", tanya Jiwon sambil merangkul Hanbin.

"Ani. Aku justru merasa kasihan padanya."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong memikirkan ucapan Kim Hanbin tadi di sekolah. Semua orang menjauhinya, tetapi Hanbin malah merasa kasihan padanya? Haaa… Yunhyeong berharap ia memiliki teman yang pengertian seperti Hanbin.

Tiba-tiba Yunhyeong mendengar suara tangisan dari sebuah gang yang gelap dan sepi. Ia mencari sumber suara, dan ia melihat seorang halmeoni sedang menangis dibalik tumpukan sampah.

"Halmeoni…", Yunhyeong berjalan mendekat, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung halmeoni yang memakai baju merah tersebut.

"Halmeoni, kenapa menangis?", Yunhyeong semakin mendekat, ia hendak menyentuh punggung halmeoni itu dan…. 'wuss..' Tangannya tembus! Berarti halmeoni itu….

Yunhyeong berjalan mundur perlahan, saat hendak berlari…

"Tolong aku… Aku mohon.. Tolong aku…", kata halmeoni itu sambil terisak.

.

.

.

"Halmeoni, sudah merasa baikkan?", tanya Yunhyeong. Sekarang dia sedang duduk bersama halmeoni itu. Yunhyeong tidak tega meninggalkan orang tua itu sendirian.

"Ne", halmeoni itu tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuat halmeoni bersedih?"

"Aku sudah lama mencari orang sepertimu."

"Ne?", tanya Yunhyeong bingung, "Mencari orang sepertiku? Maksud halmeoni…."

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan sebelum pergi ke alam sana. Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Yunhyeong terdiam sejenak. Dugaannya benar. Ia sudah lelah dengan permintaan dari arwah-arwah seperti ini, tapi di satu sisi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan halmeoni itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang bisa kau lakukan", kata Yunhyeong ragu.

"Aku meminta kau menjaga cucu kesayanganku."

"Ne?", Yunhyeong terkejut. Cucu? Anak kecil? Oh tidak, Yunhyeong tidak menyukai anak kecil. Baginya anak kecil sangat merepotkan. Ia lebih baik pergi ke pemakaman.

"Aku tahu yang ada dipikiranmu. Tenang saja, cucuku sudah dewasa. Hanya saja sifatnya masih terlihat seperti anak-anak", halmeoni itu tertawa kecil.

"Ah, maafkan aku…"

"Gwaenchana. Apa kau mau menjaganya?"

Yunhyeong tidak menjawab.

"Kau hanya perlu menjaganya sampai dia menemukan pendamping hidup", halmeoni itu tersenyum lagi.

Yunhyeong berpikir sebentar, "Ne, aku bersedia."

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Ne, aku janji. Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku dimana dia tinggal?"

Halmeoni itu terdiam sebentar, "Aku tidak tahu."

"NE? Halmeoni tidak tahu? "

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, sekitar 13 tahun. Orang tuanya melarang aku bertemu dengannya", kata halmeoni itu sedih.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya? Seoul sangat luas."

"Cucuku memiliki tanda lahir dibelakang telinganya dan dia tipe orang jarang tersenyum. Ah, dan satu lagi, dia sangat tampan."

"Namanya?"

"Junhoe. Goo Junhoe."

.

.

.

Ini merupakan permintaan tersulit yang pernah diminta oleh arwah-arwah manapun. Berapa banyak namja di Seoul yang memiliki tanda lahir dibelakang telinga? Yunhyeong sedikit menyesal menerima permintaan halmeoni itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji.

Hari ini hari libur. Yunhyeong berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya diluar apartemen dari pagi sampai pagi lagi. Ia ingin tidur seharian di rumah karena hari ini tidak akan ada arwah yang datang ke apartemennya (Yunhyeong sudah menaruh bawang putih di depan pintu).

Tetapi takdir berkata lain, persediaan air putih habis. Mau tidak mau Yunhyeong harus pergi ke supermarket. Dengan langkah malas, Yunhyeong memakai hoodienya dan pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam dan jalanan sudah sepi. Yunhyeong sudah membeli air putih sebanyak-banyaknya. Dari jauh terlihat seorang ahjumma berpakaian aneh, menatap lurus ke arahnya. 'Mwo-ya? Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Apakah ia hantu? Ani. Ia berjalan, bukan melayang.'

Ahjumma itu semakin dekat. Yunhyeong mempercepat langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak mau bertatapan dengan ahjumma aneh itu. Tetapi ahjumma itu justru berhenti tepat didepannya. Yunhyeong sangat terkejut.

"Omo!"

"Kau, bisa melihat arwah bukan?", tanya ahjumma itu.

"N-ne. Nuguseyo?", Yunhyeong berjalan mundur satu langkah.

"Kau memiliki daya tarik yang kuat, arwah-arwah menyukaimu, mereka menganggapmu dewa penolong. Apa mereka sering meminta bantuan kepadamu?"

"Ne. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?", Yunhyeong mulai penasaran dengan perkataan ahjumma itu. Ahjumma itu menatap mata Yunhyeong cukup lama. Tiba-tiba ahjumma itu mundur ke belakang dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Jangan. Mulai dari sekarang jangan lakukan itu, kalau kau ingin selamat!", lalu ahjumma itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Yunhyeong. Tetapi ahjumma itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan kembali mendekati Yunhyeong.

"Jangan menolong mereka lagi. Itu bukan urusannmu. Abaikan saja mereka. Kau jangan terlalu mencampuri urusan dunia lain, terutama dunia bawah. 'Dia' akan sangat marah, dan 'dia' tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu. Kau lebih baik menuruti perkataanku", lalu ahjumma itu berlari menjauhi Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan ahjumma itu. Ahjumma itu pasti hanya orang gila yang ingin menakut-nakutinya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang gila yang bertindak seolah-olah mereka paranormal.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Berbeda dengan siswa-siswa lainnya yang berlomba-lomba pergi ke kantin, Yunhyeong lebih memilih diam di kelas, mendengarkan lagu. Yunhyeong memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan alunan musik yang dapat menyejukkan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh tangannya. Yunhyeong membuka mata, ia melihat sosok Kim Hanbin didepannya. Hanbin memberikan isyarat kepada Yunhyeong untuk melepas headphonenya dan Yunhyeong menurutinya.

"Yunhyeong-ah, jangan hanya berdiam diri di kelas. Ayo ke kantin."

"Kau…. berbicara padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya kau yang ada di kelas ini. Tunggu apa lagi. Ayo ke kantin!"

.

.

.

Dalam seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajak Yunhyeong makan bersama. Dan orang yang pertama kali yang makan bersamanya selain keluarganya adalah Kim Hanbin.

"Kau mau makan apa?", tanya Hanbin dengan bersemangat.

"Apa saja", kata Yunhyeong pelan.

"Kantin ini terkenal dengan jjajangmyeon-nya. Kau mau?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Banyak orang-orang yang menatap ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik, Yunhyeong tahu mereka berbicara buruk tentangnya.

"Tidak usah peduli dengan perkataan orang lain. Mereka membicarakanmu karena kau orang yang unik.", kata Hanbin tersenyum.

Yunhyeong terdiam. Ucapan Hanbin sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Annyeong chagiya!", Jiwon datang dan merangkul Hanbin.

"Kau mau jjajangmyeon?", tanya Hanbin.

"Tentu", lalu Jiwon melihat Yunhyeong, "Yunhyeong-ah, akhirnya kau keluar kelas!", kata Jiwon dengan girang.

"Aku yang mengajaknya, Yunhyeong harus memiliki teman di sekolah", kata Hanbin.

"Keureom, Yunhyeong-ah kau harus bersosialisasi. Jangan menutup dirimu. Kau bisa bercerita apapun kepada kami, eo?"

Yunhyeong hanya terdiam.

Teman? Mereka mau berteman dengan orang seperti Yunhyeong?

.

.

.

Diruang kepala sekolah…..

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

"Masuk", kata seseorang yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah.

Kim saem masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa Kim saem?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan guru baru yang akan menggantikan Ahn saem."

"Ah, kau boleh menyuruhnya masuk."

"Saem, kau bisa masuk sekarang", kata Kim saem kepada seseorang yang berada di luar pintu.

Lalu masuk seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde.

"Kau masih sangat muda", kata kepala sekolah dengan sedikit tersenyum, "Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu."

Namja itu membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Goo Junhoe imnida."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haaaiiiii…

Saya udah update cepat! Terima kasih karena sudah mereview! *bow*

Ada yang bilang mirip Master Sun, emang beberapa yang aku ambil dari drama itu, tapi beda jauh kan? Hhehee

Saya munculin DoubleB! Bagaimana dengan member iKON yang lain? Tunggu ya…

Rada deg-degan sendiri pas nulis kalimat terakhir *ini beneran sumpah*

Saya memang pantas dikeroyok karena munculin June-nya cuma sedikit…..

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Jangan bosen ngereview ya! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jiwon

Kim Hanbin

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

Lalu masuk seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde.

"Kau masih sangat muda", kata kepala sekolah dengan sedikit tersenyum, "Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu."

Namja itu membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Goo Junhoe imnida."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya berumur 23 tahun dan baru saja lulus dari Universitas Seoul", lanjut namja itu.

"Baiklah, Goo saem. Tapi aku rasa kau belum memiliki pengalaman mengajar", kata kepala sekolah.

"Ne. Saya akan berusaha."

"Keurae, mulai besok kau bisa mengajar di sini. Jika kau ingin bertanya atau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa bilang pada Kim saem atau padaku."

"Ne, kamsahamnida", namja yang dipanggil Goo saem itu sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Aku harap kau nyaman bekerja di sini."

"Ne."

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Yunhyeong-ah? Apa kau tidak nafsu makan?", tanya Hanbin.

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jinjja?", tanya Jiwon.

Hanbin memegang tangan Yunhyeong, "Yunhyeong-ah, mulai sekarang kami ini temanmu. Kau jangan sungkan menceritakan masalahmu. Kami akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya."

Yunhyeong diam sebentar, lalu matanya mengarah kepada beberapa orang yang sedang membicarakannya. Memang suatu kejadian langka seorang Yunhyeong menginjakkan kaki di kantin, ditambah lagi ada rumor buruk tentangnya.

"Gwaenchana? Apa kau ingin pindah tempat?", tanya Jiwon.

"Gwaenchana. Kau telah susah-susah mencari meja", Yunhyeong tersenyum, "aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini."

"Tenang saja Yunhyeong-ah, setiap hari aku akan mengajakmu ke sini sampai kau terbiasa", kata Hanbin.

"Nado. Aku juga akan menghabisi orang-orang yang menghinamu", kata Jiwon penuh semangat.

Yunhyeong tersenyum lalu menatap Hanbin dan Jiwon bergantian, "gomawo. Terima kasih telah mau menjadi temanku". Hanbin dan Jiwon tersenyum. Akhirnya Yunhyeong mau menerima mereka menjadi temannya.

"Yunhyeong-ah, coba kau makan jjajangmyeon-nya."

Yunhyeong mengangguk dan mulai memakan jjajangmyeon-nya.

"Eottae? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ini sangat enak! Jjajangmyeon terenak yang pernah aku makan!", kata Yunhyeong dengan nada girang. Ia mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Keurae? Aku juga senang kalau kau senang", kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau juga harus mencoba acar lobak-nya", Jiwon menaruh acar lobak dimangkuk Yunhyeong.

"Eo", Yunhyeong memasukkan acar lobak ke dalam mulutnya sampai mulutnya penuh.

Hanbin tertawa kecil, "Ya! Kau bisa makan pelan-pelan."

Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum. Sangat lucu melihatnya seperti itu. Rambut yang berwarna coklat dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, pipi yang menggembung serta bumbu jjajangmyeon disekitar mulutnya.

"Chamkkaman, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

.

.

.

Junhoe sekarang sedang melihat-lihat sekolah yang mulai besok akan menjadi tempat kerjanya. Sekolah ini cukup luas dan memiliki aksitektur yang bagus. Junhoe rasa ia akan betah kerja di sini. Ia tidak menyangka pekerjaan pertamanya adalah menjadi guru. Guru olahraga pula. Ia hanya coba-coba melamar di sini dan ternyata diterima. Ya, bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Junhoe sadar sedari tadi banyak murid yang memperhatikannya. Apakah ia terlalu mencolok dengan rambut blonde seperti ini? Ia baru beberapa hari mengecat rambut, toh kepala sekolah tidak mengatakan apapun soal rambutnya.

'Eo? Apakah itu kantin?', Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya. Diperhatikannya ruangan kantin yang ramai. Tiba-tiba seseorang dari arah berlawanan berjalan ke arahnya dan menabraknya pelan.

"Ah, maafkan aku", kata orang itu sambil membungkukkan badan. Saat orang itu menegakkan badannya, Junhoe hampir saja tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Pffft…", Junhoe menutup mulutnya. Yunhyeong, namja yang menabraknya itu memasang wajah bingung.

"Waeyo?"

Selama beberapa detik Junhoe berusaha meredakan tawanya. Lalu ia menunjuk bibirnya tanda ada sesuatu dimulut lawan bicaranya. Tetapi Yunhyeong bukan tipe orang yang cepat tanggap. Ia menjadi tambah bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau mempunyai sesuatu dimulutmu", jelas Junhoe.

"Ah", Yunhyeong sadar. Ia segera membersihkan bumbu jjajangmyeon dimulutnya. 'Dasar memalukan!', Yunhyeong memaki dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia berlari ke toilet sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Junhoe hanya memperhatikan Yunhyeong dari jauh.

"Song Yunhyeong….", Junhoe mengingat name tag Yunhyeong yang ia baca tadi.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong menolak saat Hanbin dan Jiwon menawarkannya pulang bersama. Sejujurnya, Yunhyeong adalah tipe penyendiri walaupun Hanbin sudah bilang agar ia harus mulai terbuka pada orang lain. Bagaimanapun, sulit rasanya terbuka pada orang lain jika orang tersebut tidak menerimamu. Ya, seperti murid-murid di sekolahnya, seperti orang-orang yang menghinanya.

Yunhyeong sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya saat ia melihat stand peramal. Meramal? Sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Yunhyeong menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak. Sedari tadi ia menunggu didepan stand itu, ia melihat beberapa orang yang masuk dan keluar dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang sepertinya senang mendengar hasil ramalannya, dan juga ada yang kecewa. Akhirnya, Yunhyeong memutuskan masuk ke dalam stand itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo", sapa Yunhyeong. Peramal itu tersenyum dan meminta Yunhyeong memperlihatkan tangannya. Peramal itu lalu memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik.

"Kau… memiliki kesulitan dalam hidupmu", kata peramal itu.

"Ne, majayo", Yunhyeong setuju dengan perkataan peramal itu, kesulitan menangani arwah-arwah yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Ada masalah besar yang akan datang padamu. Tetapi kau jangan khawatir, jika kau percaya pada dirimu, kau bisa melewatinya."

"Kamsahamnida", Yunhyeong menarik tangannya dari peramal itu.

"Kenapa kau menarik tanganmu?"

"Ne?", tanya Yunhyeong bingung.

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau tahu? Jodoh mungkin?"

Ah… Yunhyeong tidak berpikiran ke sana. Ia lalu menyerahkan tangannya lagi ke peramal itu. Peramal itu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apakah jodohku berumur lebih tua dariku?"

"Eo."

"Apakah… ehem..", Yunhyeong terbatuk sedikit, "Apakah ia seorang namja?", tanyanya malu-malu.

"Eo."

Entah kenapa Yunhyeong merasa wajahnya memerah.

"Dia seorang namja dan berumur lebih tua darimu. Dia memiliki penampilan yang menarik dan sangat tampan dan… Oh! Ia berada didekatmu!"

"Jinjjayo?", tanya Yunhyeong tak percaya.

"Eo. Ia berada didekatmu. Meskipun begitu, akan sulit kau dengan dia bersatu, akan ada beberapa halangan. Tetapi jangan khawatir, kalian bisa bersatu dan hidup bahagia", peramal itu membuka matanya dan menatap Yunhyeong dengan wajah serius, "apa kau memiliki sebuah kelebihan yang orang-orang tidak punya?"

Yunhyeong sedikit terkejut. Ia tahu apa yang dibicarakan peramal itu.

Peramal itu tersenyum, "aku tahu kau merasa tersiksa dengan kelebihanmu itu. Kau bisa menghilangkannya."

"Benarkah itu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jodohmu yang akan menghilangkannya. Setelah kau bertemu dengannya, perlahan-lahan kemampuanmu akan hilang."

Yunhyeong tersenyum. Akhirnya saat-saati itu akan tiba. Saat dimana ia bisa hidup seperti orang normal. Yunhyeong tidak sabar menantikannya.

"Kau ingin diramal apa lagi?"

"Tidak, sudah cu-"

"OMO! Apa kau berniat menikah muda?"

Yunhyeong yakin sekarang wajahnya sangat merah.

.

.

.

 **Keesokkan harinya…**

Hari ini Yunhyeong tidak enak badan. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar ramalan kemarin, tentang jodohnya… Ah… bahkan memikirkan hal itu membuat jantung Yunhyeong berdegup kencang. Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Yunhyeong terlalu sibuk mengurusi arwah-arwah sialan itu. Lagipula tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya, selain Hanbin dan Jiwon, tentu saja.

Tunggu. Peramal itu bilang jodohnya berumur lebih tua darinya, tetapi peramal itu tidak bilang berapa tahun perbedaanya. Apakah jodohnya seorang ahjussi tua yang menyebalkan?

"Yoyo-ah~~", sapa Hanbin sesaat Yunhyeong sampai di kelas.

"Yoyo?", tanya Yunhyeong. Baru pertama kali ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Eo, Yoyo. Itu panggilan barumu. Eottae?"

"Joahae. Aku menyukainya", Yunhyeong tersenyum.

"Omo, wajahmu sangat pucat. Apa kau sakit?", tanya Hanbin khawatir.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing."

"Gwaenchana? Apa kau mau ke UKS? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Gwaenchana. Aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Tetapi mungkin aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini."

"Oh, keurae. Ya, sayang sekali kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga."

"Wae?"

"Aku dengar guru baru itu masih sangat muda dan tampan", bisik Hanbin.

.

.

.

"Trriiiinnnggg…"

Bel istirahat pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. Para murid bersiap-siap mengganti seragam olahraga. Kecuali Yunhyeong yang sedang diantar Hanbin dan Jiwon ke UKS.

"Gwaenchana, kalian tidak usah mengantarku", tolak Yunhyeong.

"Kami tidak ingin kau pingsan dijalan", ujar Jiwon.

"Benar. Kau tahu, wajahmu sangat pucat", tambah Hanbin.

Sesaat setelah sampai di sana, Yunhyeong langsung membaringkan badan di kasur. Kepalanya sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari tadi pagi. Ia juga merasakan badannya lemas.

"Apa kau mau ditemani?", tawar Hanbin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau bisa tertinggal pelajaran, Hanbin-ah."

"Kami akan langsung ke sini setelah pelajaran selesai. Kau juga tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Kau sepertinya sangat kesakitan", kata Jiwon.

"Aku yang akan memberitahu guru yang bersangkutan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir", kata Hanbin.

"Gomawo. Jinjja gomawo."

"Eo. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Setelah Hanbin dan Jiwon keluar, Yunhyeong langsung diperiksa oleh dokter di UKS.

.

.

.

Karena cuaca mulai dingin, pelajaran olahraga kali ini dilakukan di lapangan indoor. Semua murid penasaran bagaimana penampilan guru olahraga yang baru. Mereka mendengar desas-desus bahwa guru olahraga kali ini tampan, bahkan beberapa yeoja sengaja berdandan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berhenti berbicara dan mulai fokus kepada sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Guru baru itu berdiri didepan seluruh murid. Seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde dengan wajah yang menawan.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Goo Junhoe. Mulai hari ini aku adalah guru olahraga kalian yang baru", kata Junhoe tanpa senyum sedikitpun. Ia melihat seluruh muridnya dan matanya tertuju pada yeoja yang sedang berdiri di pojok.

"Kau", Junhoe menunjuk seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu terlihat senang karena Junhoe menghampirinya.

"Ne saem?", yeoja itu tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau memakai make up?"

"Ne?", air muka yeoja itu langsung berubah.

"Kalau kau ingin mengikuti pelajaranku, hapus make up itu sekarang", kata Junhoe tegas.

Yeoja itu diam selama beberapa detik.

"Apa kau tuli?"

Yeoja yang bernama Shin Yura itu menangis dan berlari keluar lapangan, diikuti beberapa yeoja yang juga mengenakan make up.

"Kalau kalian ingin mengikuti pelajaranku, kalian harus mematuhi peraturan yang aku buat. Pertama, tidak ada yang boleh mengenakan make up. Kedua, kalian tidak boleh terlambat. Ketiga kalian tidak boleh membolos pelajaranku. Kalau kalian melanggar peraturanku, kalian akan tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Mengerti?"

"Ne, saem."

Hanbin mengangkat tangannnya, "saem, temanku yang bernama Song Yunhyeong tidak bisa ikut pelajaran hari ini karena sakit."

"Song Yunhyeong?"

.

.

.

 **Yunhyeong POV**

Dimana ini? Apa Kang saem mematikan lampu? Aku mencoba berdiri. Setelah Hanbin dan Jiwon pergi, Kang saem memberiku beberapa obat dan aku tertidur. Tunggu. Ini sepertinya bukan di sekolah.

"Jogiyo. Apakah ada orang?", aku mencoba berjalan tapi di sini sangat gelap.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berbisik dibelakangku,"kau seharusnya tidak mencampuri urusanku…..", saat aku membalikkan badan, aku tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Lalu terdengar suara-suara aneh yang menyeramkan. Aku mencoba menutup telingaku, tetapi suara itu tetap ada seperti berasal dari kepalaku sendiri.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…."

"Kau terlalu ikut campur….."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu…."

"Aku harus membunuhmu…."

Suara-suara itu bertambah banyak dan semakim menyeramkan. Tanpa sadar aku menangis ketakutan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tengkorak manusia berada tepat didepan wajahku. Aku memekik ketakutan.

.

.

.

 **Auhtor POV**

"Yunhyeong-ah! Yunhyeong-ah!", Hanbin mencoba membangunkan Yunhyeong yang sedari tadi berteriak ketakutan.

"Eotteokhae Jiwon-ah? Yunhyeong tidak bangun", kata Hanbin khawatir, air mata jatuh dipipinya.

"Aaaaa!", Yunhyeong membuka matanya.

"Yunhyeong-ah", Hanbin langsung memeluk Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong mengatur napasnya. Ternyata ia hanya mimpi buruk.

"Gwaenchana?", Hanbin melepas pelukkannya. Dilihatnya Yunhyeong yang berwajah pucat dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Syukurlah kau bangun. Hampir sepuluh menit kami membangunkanmu. Ini minumlah", Jiwon memberikan segelas air putih. Yunhyeong mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?", tanya Hanbin.

Yunhyeong menganggukkan kepala. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhku", kata Yunhyeong pelan.

"Gwaenchana Yunhyeong-ah. Itu hanya mimpi."

"Kami akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong sudah menolak saat Hanbin dan Jiwon mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tetapi Hanbin bersikeras mengantarnya pulang. Di perjalanan, Hanbin tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang guru olahraga yang baru.

"Kau tahu tidak? Dia membuat ratu kelas Shin Yura menangis! Aku hampir saja tepuk tangan!", kata Hanbin penuh semangat, "ah, dia juga punya peraturan sendiri. Tidak ada boleh yang berdandan, terlambat dan membolos pelajarannya."

"Apa ia sebegitu menyeramkan?", tanya Yunhyeong hati-hati.

"Sebetulnya tidak. Menurutku Goo saem hanya tegas dan sedikit dewasa", jelas Jiwon.

"Goo saem?"

"Eo. Namanya Goo Junhoe."

"Ah… Goo Junhoe… MWO? GOO JUNHOE?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

iKON is coming to town…

Hai hai^^

*disirem bensin sama readers*

Saya memang pantas mati… Bunuh saja saya di rawa-rawa…

Saya habis hiatus sodara-sodara… 'ya sebenernya mau hiatus apa nggak uptade-nya juga lama'… saya tahu anda semua berkata seperti itu..

Saya tahu chapter ini aneh, saya tahu juga banyak yang kurang :")

Sabar ya, Junhyeong momentnya saya usahakan chapter depan..

Saya akan cepet uptade kalo kaliannya ngerespon, begitu juga dengan anak saya yang lain, yaitu SUBWAY

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview… Jangan bosen-bosen ngereview ya^^


	4. Chapter 4

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jiwon

Kim Hanbin

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Apa ia sebegitu menyeramkan?", tanya Yunhyeong hati-hati.

"Sebetulnya tidak. Menurutku Goo saem hanya tegas dan sedikit dewasa", jelas Jiwon.

"Goo saem?"

"Eo. Namanya Goo Junhoe."

"Ah… Goo Junhoe… MWO? GOO JUNHOE?"

.

.

.

"Kkamjagiya", Jiwon mengelus dadanya. Hampir saja jantungnya berhenti mendadak.

"Wae? Apa kau mengenalnya?", tanya Hanbin yang juga terkejut mendengar Yunhyeong berteriak.

"A-ani."

"Lalu kenapa kau terkejut begitu mendengar namanya?"

"A-aku…."

"Yunhyeong-ah, kenapa tanganmu?", Jiwon memegang punggung tangan Yunhyeong yang tampak membiru.

"Eo! Kau kenapa?", Hanbin lalu menekan daerah tangan yang berwarna biru tua itu, "apakah sakit?"

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepala. Aneh, tadi pagi tangannya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Apakah tadi tangannya terantuk sesuatu? Yunhyeong tidak ingat. Kalaupun tangannya terantuk, pasti akan terasa sakit.

"Yoyo-ah~", Hanbin mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

"Wae?"

"Apakah kami boleh main ke rumahmu?", Hanbin tersenyum mengeluarkan lesung pipinya.

"Andwae."

"Wae? Toh kami mengantarmu pulang. Setidaknya kau harus memberikan kami minum", kata Jiwon mendukung pacarnya.

Yunhyeong menghela napas. Apakah pertemanan mereka sudah sedekat itu? Belum pernah ada orang yang pernah ke rumah (atau lebih tepatnya apartemen) Yunhyeong selain keluarganya. Itupun hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun.

Selama beberapa hari mereka berteman, tidak pernah ada pembicaraan tentang kemampuan Yunhyeong yang bisa melihat arwah. Apakah mereka sudah tahu? Atau mereka pura-pura tidak tahu? Yunhyeong ingin sekali punya teman dekat. Tapi ia takut setelah mengetahui hal tersebut mereka akan pergi meninggalkannya, seperti teman-temannya yang dulu.

"Keurae, aku hanya akan memberi kalian minum."

"Makan? Bagaimana dengan makan siang?"

"Apa kau akan membiarkan kami kelaparan?"

"Keurae, aku hanya akan memberi kalian makan dan minum."

"Assa!"

.

.

.

Junhoe sedang merapikan meja kerjanya. Ia mengatur posisi benda-benda yang ia bawa dari rumah, seperti beberapa buku dan peralatan mandi. Peralatan mandi? Untuk apa? Karena Junhoe adalah guru olahraga, tentu saja ia harus mandi setelah mengajar. Ya, di sekolah ini menyediakan kamar mandi umum untuk murid-murid yang ingin mandi setelah pelajaran olahraga.

Junhoe menata benda-benda itu (kecuali peralatan mandi, ia menaruh di dalam laci) di atas meja kerjanya dengan sangat rapi. Karena ia golongan darah A, semua harus serba perfeksionis.

"Goo saem!"

Orang yang dipanggil Goo saem itu membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa Yang saem?"

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Aku rasa aku memulainya dengan sangat baik."

"Jinjjayo? Tapi tadi aku melihat seorang siswi menangis saat pelajaranmu."

Junhoe menelan ludahnya. Apa ia terlalu keras? Apa ini berdampak buruk bagi karirnya? Tapi… hey! Junhoe hanya meminta siswi itu menghapus make up-nya, bukan menyuruhnya lompat dari lantai tiga atau semacamnya. Lagipula untuk apa kau memakai bedak saat pelajaran olahraga? Toh setelah itu wajahmu akan berkeringat.

"Aku hanya memintanya menghapus make up."

"Ah.. Keurae? Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku jadi kau. Keundae, kau harus lebih halus dalam mengajar. Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya kau menjadi guru, tetapi anak-anak tidak akan menghormatimu jika kau terlalu keras pada mereka."

Junhoe seperti mendapat tamparan keras. Betul perkataan Yang saem. Mungkin Junhoe terlalu galak pada mereka. Sepertinya ia perlu banyak belajar pada guru senior yang satu ini.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas nasehatnya."

"Eo. Goo saem, apa kau mempunyai pacar? Kau tahu, kau sangat tampan, beberapa murid sudah ada yang menjadi penggemarmu."

"Eobseo-yo."

"Kalau gitu istri?"

"Aku tidak berniat menikah."

.

.

.

"Waaahhh….. Rumahmu sangat bersih, Yunhyeong-ah", kata Jiwon sambil melepas sepatunya di depan pintu.

"Apa kau sendiri yang membersihkannya?", Hanbin mengelilingi dapur. Ia terpukau dengan rumah Yunhyeong yang bersih, sangat bertolak belakang dengan rumahnya yang bahkan membutuhkan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk mencari kaus kaki.

Matanya berhenti pada sebuah laci yang agak terbuka. Hanbin menarik laci itu, dilihatnya bawang putih yang jumlahnya cukup banyak, lalu ia menutupnya. Hanbin tahu Yunhyeong bisa melihat arwah dan ia memakluminya. Hanbin bukan tipe orang yang memilih-milih teman dan ia tahu Yunhyeong membutuhkannya, seorang teman yang pengertian, seorang teman yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?"

"Cola!"

Yunhyeong mengeluarkan beberapa cola dari kulkasnya, lalu ia berikan pada Hanbin dan Jiwon yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Yunhyeong-ah, apa kau tinggal sendirian?", tanya Hanbin saat Yunhyeong memberikannya cola.

"Eo."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Mereka tinggal di Jepang."

"Ah.. Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?", tanya Jiwon.

"Tidak, selalu saja ada yang datang menemuiku."

Jiwon ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi niat itu diurungkannya, ia tahu apa maksud Yunhyeong. Hanbin sudah memberitahunya, bahkan Hanbin sendiri yang mengajaknya berteman dengan Yunhyeong.

"Aku lapar. Yunhyeong-ah, buatkan kami makanan!", perintah Hanbin pada tuan rumah.

"Aiisshh….", Yunhyeong sedikit kesal pada tamunya yang satu ini. Dasar kurang ajar. Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, "apa kalian ingin mencicipi nasi goreng kimchi buatan chef Song?"

"Ne!"

.

.

.

"Yunhyeong-ah…"

"Eo?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat makanan seenak ini?!", Jiwon memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Yunhyeong dengan lahap.

"Ini bahkan lebih enak dari buatan eomma-ku!", Hanbin sudah menghabiskan piring keduanya.

"Kau tahu, beberapa orang memang dilahirkan mempunyai kemampuan memasak diatas rata-rata", Yunhyeong menyombongkan diri. Ia memang suka memasak, bahkan ia pernah membuat resep makanan sendiri.

"Kau tinggal sendiran, kau mempunyai rumah yang bersih, kau juga jago memasak. Wahh… akan sangat menyenangkan jika kami menginap beberapa hari di sini", Jiwon meneguk minumannya.

"Andwae."

"Wae? Apa kau sering melakukan hal-hal negatif? Seperti menonton video porno mungkin?"

"Ani!"

"Apa karena pacarmu sering datang ke sini?", kata Hanbin sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak memiliki pacar."

"Jeongmal?"

"Jinjja-ya."

"Waahh… sangat disayangkan seorang Song Yunhyeong yang tampan dan jago memasak tidak memiliki pacar. Apa perlu aku carikan pacar untukmu?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kim Hanbin-ssi."

"Kau suka orang yang bagaimana? Tampan atau lucu? Tua atau muda? Atau jangan-jangan…", Jiwon menyeringai, "seseorang yang seksi?"

"A-ani! K-kenapa aku menyukai orang yang seperti itu?!"

"Aku benar! Lihat! Wajahmu memerah Yunhyeong-ah!", Jiwon dan Hanbin tertawa puas. Wajah Yunhyeong sangat lucu.

Yunhyeong memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Karena Jiwon berkata seperti itu, ia jadi membayangkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

"A-aku pernah diramal", kata Yunhyeong tiba-tiba. Ia berniat mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai hal-hal seperti itu", kata Hanbin.

"Apa hasilnya?", tanya Jiwon.

"Apa kau bertanya soal jodoh?", tanya Hanbin semangat. Sepertinya ia sangat tertarik dengan percintaan Yunhyeong.

"Eo. Peramal itu bilang jodohku adalah seorang namja yang berumur lebih tua dariku."

"Jangan-jangan…", Hanbin membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo?"

"Jodohmu adalah seorang ahjussi berumur empatpuluh tahun yang tidak punya gigi?", Hanbin dan Jiwon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aniya! Ya! Kenapa kalian senang sekali menghinaku?!", kata Yunhyeong jengkel. Pasangan ini sangat usil padanya.

"Kkkk… Mianhae. Ekspresimu sangat lucu. Kau diramal apa lagi?"

"Peramal itu bilang jodohku berada didekatku dan dia… ehem….", Yunhyeong pura-pura batuk, ia yakin wajahnya agak sedikit memerah, "dia sangat tampan."

"Yunhyeong-ah…", wajah Jiwon tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Mwo?"

"Pedagang ubi bakar didekat rumahku berumur empat puluh tahun, dia belum menikah, tampan tetapi tidak punya gigi. Apakah dia jodohmu?"

"YA!"

.

.

.

 **Keesokkan harinya….**

Yunhyeong memasuki kelas dengan mata pandanya. Bukan karena kemarin malam arwah-arwah itu datang lagi, tetapi karena Hanbin dan Jiwon main di rumahnya hingga malam. Ia bahkan baru membereskan buku tadi pagi.

"Wae? Kenapa dengan wajah kalian?"

"Ujian tengah semester….", Hanbin menidurkan kepalanya di meja Yunhyeong.

"Aku bahkan tidur saat pelajaran Yang saem kemarin", kata Jiwon lemas.

"Yunhyeong-ah, apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"Ya. Apa kau lupa? Dia masuk ranking sepuluh besar."

"Ah, golongan orang pintar", kata Hanbin sedikit mengejek.

"Kau mempunyai rumah yang bersih, jago memasak, kau juga pintar. Hah… betapa beruntungnya kau Song Yunhyeong."

"Aku tidak seberuntung yang kalian pikirkan", kata Yunhyeong pelan.

Jiwon dan Hanbin terdiam, sepertinya mereka salah bicara.

"Mian", ujar Jiwon pelan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan padaku."

Mereka bertiga diam selama beberapa detik. Lalu tiba-tiba Hanbin berdiri.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Lee saem memanggilku setelah bel istirahat. Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku segera kembali", Hanbin berlari ke luar kelas. Jiwon tersenyum melihat kepergian Hanbin. Yunhyeong melihat Jiwon dengan tatapan aneh.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Senyummu mengerikan", kata Yunhyeong dengan wajah seolah-olah sedang ketakutan.

"Aiisshh… Kau tidak pernah punya pacar, makanya kau seperti itu."

"Apa hubungannya?!"

"Tentu saja ada, tuan Song. Hidupmu akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika kau memiliki pacar."

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang aneh seperti Jiwon? "Aku ingin ke toilet."

.

.

.

Hanbin berlari ke ruang guru. Ia lupa tadi Lee saem memanggilnya.

"Saem, maafkan aku", kata Hanbin dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Kim Hanbin?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya sudah, kau bawakan ini ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"Ne saem."

Hanbin mengambil beberapa buku dan sebuah kotak pensil dari Lee saem, lalu ia keluar dari ruang guru.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong sedang berjalan menuju toilet di dekat ruang guru. Ia melihat Hanbin berjalan ke arah ruang kelas.

"Eo? Han-", Yunhyeong berniat memanggil Hanbin. Tetapi ia melihat sesuatu yang berjalan dibelakang Hanbin. Sosok kakek tua itu mengikuti Hanbin dari belakang. Sepertinya Yunhyeong belum pernah melihat kakek itu. Dari mana asalnya? Apa ia baru saja meninggal? Yunhyeong harus segera mengusir kakek itu, ia takut Hanbin kenapa-kenapa.

"Yunhyeong-ah…"

Yunhyeong membalikkan badan. Ternyata Kim saem yang memanggilnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo saem", Yunhyeong membungkukkan badan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet", kata Yunhyeong sambil menunjuk ke arah toilet.

"Yunhyeong-ah, aku harap kau tidak berkeliaran di sekitar ruang guru. Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi kau kan tahu murid dilarang datang ke ruang guru pada hari-hari mendekati ujian."

"Ne saem. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu", Yunhyeong berjalan ke arah toilet. Baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali menghampiri Kim saem. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu. "Umm… saem, apa saem bisa memberitahku yang mana Goo saem?", tanya Yunhyeong hati-hati.

Kim saem melihat meja kerja Junhoe dari luar ruang guru, "dia tidak ada di sini, sepertinya dia sedang ke toilet."

"Ah, kamsahamnida", Yunhyeong membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Wae? Apa kau salah satu murid yang menyukainya?"

"Aku? Aniyo."

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang menanyakan Goo saem? Apa ia sebegitu terkenalnya?"

"Ne?"

"Aniya, aku sedang berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Kau tahu, Goo saem sangat terkenal dikalangan murid-murid. Apa kau belum pernah melihatnya?"

"Belum."

"Ah, itu Goo saem", Kim saem menunjuk sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, "Goo saem, ada yang mencarimu", kata Kim saem pada Junhoe.

Junhoe mengarahkan matanya pada Yunhyeong, "wae?"

Yunhyeong segera menghampiri Junhoe. Dilihatnya Junhoe dari kepala sampai kaki. Agak mirip dengan orang yang dimaksudkan halmeoni. Ia hanya tinggal memastikan apakah Junhoe memiliki tanda lahir dibelakang kuping, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Wae?", tanya Junhoe sekali lagi.

"A… aku…. Umm… Ah! Aku Song Yunhyeong, murid yang ijin saat pelajaran saem kemarin."

"Ahh… Song Yunhyeong… Keureom wae?", tanya Junhoe datar.

"A… aku… a….", Yunhyeong memutar otaknya. Ia harus segera mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Wae?!", Junhoe meninggikan suaranya.

Yunhyeong tersentak.

'Apakah anak ini hanya mencari alasan agar bertemu denganku? Seperti murid yang lain?', tanya Junhoe dalam hati. Ia kesal, selama beberapa detik, Yunhyeong hanya diam menunduk. Lalu Junhoe tiba-tiba sadar, ia ingat perkataan Yang saem bahwa ia tidak boleh terlalu keras pada murid.

Junhoe menghela napas, dipegangnya pundak Yunhyeong. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yunhyeong, lalu berkata dengan sangat halus dan dengan sedikit senyum, "gwaenchana? Aku dengar kau sakit."

Yunhyeong mendongakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya mata Junhoe selama beberapa detik. 'Tampan….'

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?", suara Kim saem membuat Yunhyeong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia salah tingkah. Sementara Junhoe melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Yunhyeong.

"Yunhyeong-ah, kau jangan terpesona padanya. Goo saem tidak berencana menikah. Kau jangan berharap banyak padanya", kata Kim saem sambil masuk ke ruang guru.

'Mwoo?! Tidak berencana menikah?!' Lalu bagaimana dengannya?! Halmeoni berkata ia harus menjaga Junhoe sampai Junhoe mendapatkan pendamping hidup. Tapi apa ini?! Junhoe tidak akan menikah?!

Yunhyeong memegang lengan Junhoe (karena ia lebih pendek), lalu berkata dengan lantang tanpa jeda, "SAEMKENAPAKAUTIDAKINGIN MENIKAH?! KAUHARUSMENIKAH! HARUS! AKUINGINKAUMENIKAHAKU-"

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya, "apa kau baru saja melamarku?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai^^

Tbc dengan nista hehehe….

Bagaimana chapter ini? Saya tidak menyangka respon Let's Talk About Ghosts sangat bagus! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!^^

Double B moment? Saya usahakan chapter depan. Oh iya, saya punya firasat ff ini akan berumur panjang karena saya sudah pikirkan endingnya! Terus juga ada member yang belum saya munculin, tunggu ya…

Next project saya adalah bikin ff YOU full version! Itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan para readers YOU & YOU: FOUND ME karena saya bikin endingnya ngegantung ehehehe…

Ff JiDong couple? Gidarryeo…

Dah, sekian dari saya…

Review juseyo^^


	5. Chapter 5

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jiwon

Kim Hanbin

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

Yunhyeong memegang lengan Junhoe (karena ia lebih pendek), lalu berkata dengan lantang tanpa jeda, "SAEMKENAPAKAUTIDAKINGIN MENIKAH?! KAUHARUSMENIKAH! HARUS! AKUINGINKAUMENIKAHAKU-"

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya, "apa kau baru saja melamarku?"

.

.

.

"N-ne?" Yunhyeong memandang orang di depannya dengan wajah bingung.

Junhoe memegang tangan Yunhyeong yang ada dipundaknya lalu menghempaskannya. "Aku bertanya apakah kau baru saja melamarku?" Junhoe memasang wajah datarnya. Ternyata Yunhyeong sama saja seperti murid lain yang mencari perhatiannya. Apakah ini cara anak jaman sekarang menyatakan perasaan mereka? Dengan cara melamar orang yang mereka suka? Aigoo… Junhoe menunggu jawaban Yunhyeong yang sekarang sedang terdiam menunduk.

"Ya Song Yunhyeong. Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

"Aniyo!" Jawab Yunhyeong tegas. Percaya diri sekali orang ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin sekali aku menikah?"

Yunhyeong memutar bola matanya, ia sedang mencari alasan yang tepat. Apa yang harus ia bilang pada Junhoe? 'Nenekmu ingin kau menikah.' Tentu saja itu bukan alasan yang bagus. Junhoe tidak akan percaya, lagipula nanti Yunhyeong bisa dianggap anak aneh.

"Dengarkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan. Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu. Arraseo?"

Yunhyeong menghela napas, baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan orang yang terlalu percaya diri seperti Junhoe. "Saem, aku juga tidak tertarik pada orang seperti saem, jadi saem tidak usah khawatir."

Junhoe menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, tetapi ekspresinya seperti 'aku-tidak-percaya-padamu.'

"Tapi kenapa saem tidak ingin menikah? Apa saem tidak ingin memiliki keluarga sendiri? Apa saem tidak ingin memiliki anak?" Yunhyeong tidak bisa tinggal diam. Bagaimanapun Junhoe harus menikah suatu hari nanti. Kalau bisa secepatnya agar pekerjaannya lebih mudah. Yunhyeong tidak mau seumur hidupnya menjaga orang menyebalkan seperti Junhoe. Lebih baik ia pergi ke pemakaman.

"Apakah itu urusanmu?" Junhoe memasang wajah malasnya.

Yunhyeong terdiam, "A-aniyo. Aku hanya memberi saran, ya, hanya sekedar saran."

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan saranmu itu? Aku sedang sibuk," kata Junhoe dengan tujuan mengusir Yunhyeong.

"Ne…. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Yunhyeong membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas dengan wajah melas.

Junhoe melihat Yunhyeong dari belakang dengan tatapan heran, "Mwo-ya? Bahkan Eomma tidak memaksaku menikah." Junhoe lalu masuk ke ruang guru.

Kim saem menghampiri Junhoe dan memberikannya segelas kopi. "Jja…."

"Kamsahamnida." Junhoe menerima dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa Yunhyeong mencarimu?" Kim saem meneguk minumannya.

"Ia hanya memperkenalkan dirinya. Kemarin ia tidak mengikuti pelajaranku karena sakit."

"Ah, keurae... Tidak biasanya ia mengobrol dengan orang lain. Yunhyeong adalah salah satu siswa yang sangat pendiam. Bahkan aku baru pertama kali mendengar suaranya. Ia juga tidak memiliki teman, kau tahu kenapa?"

Junhoe menggelengkan kepala, ia menyeruput minumannya.

"Ada rumor yang beredar, katanya ia bisa melihat arwah," kata Kim Saem sambil berbisik.

"Jinjjayo?" Junhoe sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan seperti itu.

"Eo. Tetapi itu hanya rumor, aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Keundae, apa kau tidak takut Goo saem?"

"Takut? Pada arwah?"

"Eo."

"Kim saem, aku tidak percaya pada hal konyol seperti itu."

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, sekarang Lee saem sedang mengajar. Jika murid yang lain sedang mencatat, Yunhyeong malah sedang termenung, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

Ternyata memenuhi permintaan halmoeni tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan, apa lagi Junhoe tidak berniat menikah. Ah... Sangat sulit… Tunggu. Bisa saja Junhoe bukan Goo Junhoe yang dimaksudkan halmeoni. Lagipula Yunhyeong belum mengecek apakah namja itu memiliki tanda lahir dibelakang kuping atau tidak. Benar, halmeoni adalah orang yang baik, tidak mungkin memiliki cucu menyebalkan seperti Junhoe. Tapi bagaimana jika Junhoe orang yang dia cari?

"Haahh…. Menyebalkan…."

"Kau kenapa Song Yunhyeong?"

Yunhyeong menegakkan kepalanya. Ternyata Lee saem yang bertanya padanya. Yunhyeong melihat hampir seluruh murid yang ada di kelas sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai pelajaranku?"

"A-aniyo saem."

.

.

.

'Hah.. Memalukan…' Yunhyeong memasuki toilet sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Hampir saja ia dihukum Lee saem. Hari ini Yunhyeong sudah dibuat sakit kepala karena memikirkan Junhoe sampai-sampai ia tidak fokus belajar. Namja blonde itu terlalu menyita perhatiannya. Yunhyeong membuka keran air lalu membasuh wajahnya. Air yang terasa dingin membuatnya sedikit lebih segar.

'Kreeettt…..' Suara pintu toilet terbuka. Yunhyeong terdiam sejenak. Ia menunggu selama beberapa detik, tetapi tidak ada orang yang keluar dari bilik tersebut.

"Jogiyo…" Perlahan Yunhyeong mendekati bilik itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Jika ia tidak salah….

"Hihihihi…." Terdengar suara tawa. Kakek tua itu keluar dari bilik toilet. Yunhyeong mundur beberapa langkah.

"Oh, haksaeng (*siswa)!" Kakek itu tidak seseram yang Yunhyeong pikirkan. Wajahnya berseri dengan senyum di bibirnya dan badannya bongkok.

"Ha-harabeoji…. Sedang apa disini?" Yunhyeong bertanya dengan nada agak ceria. Ia sudah pernah menemui arwah seperti ini. Arwah ini tidaklah menakutkan, hanya selalu menyusahkan orang lain saja. Tipe arwah yang suka menjahili manusia.

"Aku? Aku sedang bermain dengan benda ini." Kakek itu menunjukkan sebuah benda yang mirip dengan flashdisk.

"Ah… Begitu…" Yunhyeong sedikit heran bagaimana kakek itu bisa mempunyai flashdisk.

"Eo? Kau memiliki daya tarik yang kuat. Apa kau orang yang selalu dicari arwah-arwah penasaran?"

"Kurasa begitu…"

"Wah, ternyata kau juga memiliki pelindung! Yaaa…. Kau sedikit beruntung, tetapi itu tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu. Kau harus berhati-hati, musuh sedang mengawasimu."

"Musuh?"

"Kau akan tahu maksudku suatu hari nanti. Jja! Aku pergi dulu!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, kakek tua itu menghilang dari pandangan Yunhyeong. Sedangkan Yunhyeong hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Musuh? Siapa yang dimaksud kakek itu?

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Kkamjagiya!" Junhoe membelalakkan matanya, hampir saja jantung keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Saem…." Yunhyeong juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Junhoe. Junhoe memakai kaos putih polos yang tipis sehingga badannya yang 'agak' sixpack itu sedikit terlihat. Junhoe juga menggunakkan celana jeans hitam. Jika berpakaian seperti ini ia tidak terlihat seperti guru. Mata Yunhyeong mengarah pada tangan Junhoe yang sedang memegang resleting celana, sepertinya Junhoe ingin buang air kecil.

Junhoe mengikuti arah pandang Yunhyeong dan segera menjauhkan tangannya, "Ya! Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"A-aku tidak lihat apa-apa!" Yunhyeong segera melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong sinis lalu segera buang air kecil, sedangkan Yunhyeong masih diam di tempatnya.

Ada apa dengan Yunhyeong? Kenapa Junhoe terlihat sangat seksi hari ini? Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Sadarlah Yunhyeong, dia itu gurumu! Dan lihat sifatnya yang menyebalkan tadi, ia hanya akan membuatmu kesal.'

'Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Goo saem mengubah pikirannya? Haruskah aku mengenalkannya pada seseorang? Atau kencan buta mungkin? Ah! Betul! Kencan buta!' Yunhyeong tersenyum dan bangga akan dirinya yang memiliki ide cemerlang seperti itu. Ia harus segera merencanakan kencan buta untuk Junhoe. Sekarang Yunhyeong merasa ia seperti agen biro jodoh untuk Junhoe.

Junhoe melirik Yunhyeong yang sedang berdiri di depan bilik paling ujung. "Ya. Sedang apa kau di sana sambil tersenyum? Mencurigakan."

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau sedang menungguku?" Junhoe berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa aku harus menunggu saem?!" Tanya Yunhyeong sewot, menyebalkan.

Junhoe memandang Yunhyeong dengan tatapan aneh, "Aku hanya bertanya padamu, kenapa kau begitu marah?"

"Mianhaeyo," cicit Yunhyeong. Akhir-akhir ini dia agak sensitif. "Saem, apa kau ingin berkencan?" Tanya Yunhyeong dengan nada ceria.

Junhoe terdiam beberapa saat lalu berjalan mendekati Yunhyeong perlahan, sedangkan Yunhyeong mundur beberapa langkah sampai menabrak tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Junhoe menaruh tangannya di tembok, tepat di samping wajah Yunhyeong dan mendekatkan wajahnya

Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya. Wajah Junhoe terlalu dekat, bahkan nafasnya terasa di pipi Yunhyeong. Bola mata Yunhyeong bergerak ke arah leher Junhoe, putih dan mulus dan ohh… dadanya yang bidang…

"Kau sangat aneh. Jelas-jelas kau tertarik padaku, tetapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya."

Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya dan saat melihat ke bawah, jantungnya berdebar kencang, pipinya terasa panas.

"Aiigoo… Apa kau malu?" Tanya Junhoe sambil menyeringai.

"S-saem, resletingmu terbuka…"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong berlari menuju kelas sambil memegang pipinya yang panas. Ia langsung kabur begitu Junhoe yang panik membetulkan resletingnya. Apa yang ia lihat? Tentu saja underware Junhoe yang berwarna putih, memangnya apa yang Yunhyeong harapkan?

Saat Yunhyeong melewati ruang guru, ia melihat murid-murid bergerombol di depan ruang guru.

"Apa kau masih belum mengaku juga?!"

"Saem, aku benar-benar tidak mengambil flashdisk itu!"

'Eo? Bukankah itu suara Hanbin?' Yunhyeong menerobos mendekat ke jendela. Dilihatnya Hanbin dan Jiwon sedang beradu argumen dengan Lee saem.

"Lalu siapa yang mengambilnya?! Hantu?! Katakan padaku dimana kau menyimpannya?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Saem bahkan tidak punya bukti bahwa aku yang mengambil flashdisk itu!"

"Kau orang terakhir yang memegang kotak pensilku! Sudah pasti kau yang mengambilnya!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGAMBILNYA!"

Plaaakkk!

"Omo…." Terdengar suara murid yang lain dari luar. Lee saem menampar Hanbin cukup keras. Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya, Hanbin pasti sangat kesakitan.

"Saem! Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu!" Jiwon meluapkan emosinya.

"Diam kau!" Kata Lee saem pada Jiwon. "Dengar Kim Hanbin! Mulai sekarang kau diskors sampai ujian selesai!"

.

.

.

"Hiks... Hiks…." Hanbin menangis sambil memegang pipinya.

"Gwaenchana." Jiwon memeluk Hanbin dengan erat. Mendengar Hanbin menangis membuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengambilnya… Hiks…"

"Arra… Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu." Jiwon mengecup dahi Hanbin, ia berusaha menenangkan pacarnya.

Yunhyeong melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Saat ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Jiwon membawa Hanbin ke auditorium yang sepi dengan tujuan menenangkan Hanbin. Jiwon meminta Yunhyeong tidak mengikuti mereka dan Yunhyeong memakluminya.

Hanbin dituduh mencuri flasdisk Lee saem yang berisi soal-soal ujian, karena Hanbin yang terakhir memegang kotak pensil Lee saem. Yunhyeong merasa sedih melihat Hanbin seperti itu. Ia tahu Hanbin tidak mungkin melakukannya, pasti ada salah paham. Ia marah kepada Lee saem karena memperlakukan sahabatnya seperti itu. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa membela Hanbin, karena ia tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya.

"Yunhyeong-ah…." Suara serak Hanbin membuyarkan lamunan Yunhyeong.

"Hanbin-ah…." Yunhyeong melihat Hanbin sudah berhenti menangis. Matanya sembab dan masih ada bekas tamparan di pipinya.

"Apakah itu sakit?"

Hanbin memegang pipinya dan berusaha tersenyum, "Gwaenchana, ini tidak sakit. Yunhyeong-ah, kau jangan merindukanku eo?"

Yunhyeong terdiam. Hanbin diskors sampai ujian selesai, berarti dua minggu lagi Hanbin baru akan masuk sekolah, bukan waktu yang singkat.

"Eo? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Yoyo-ah, kalau kau merindukanku kau bisa datang ke rumahku, aku akan memasakanmu makanan. Ya walaupun tidak seenak makanan buatanmu."

Yunhyeong tersenyum, ia tahu Hanbin berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sampai jumpa." Hanbin memeluk Yunhyeong dengan erat.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Hanbin diskors. Yunhyeong merasa dirinya seperti dulu. Kesepian. Jiwon tetap menemaninya dan mengajaknya makan bersama, tetapi sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak seceria dulu. Jiwon lebih banyak diam.

Yunhyeong merasa ia teman yang tidak berguna. Di saat temannya sedang kesusahan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Setiap hari ia menghubungi Hanbin dan Hanbin dengan ceria menceritakan tentang kejadian yang dialaminya. Walaupun begitu, Yunhyeong tahu Hanbin hanya berpura-pura senang dan hal itu membuatnya sakit.

Hari sudah mulai malam. Yunhyeong melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu gerbang sekolah, ia baru akan pulang ke rumah. Jiwon sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, ia bilang ada yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aww!" Yunhyeong memegang dahinya. Ia melamun hingga tidak melihat tiang di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak menggunakan matamu?"

Yunhyeong membalikkan badan dan ia melihat Junhoe berada dibelakangnya.

"Saem…."

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

'S-saem, resletingmu terbuka…'

"Aisshh…." Tiba-tiba Junhoe ingat kejadian memalukan itu. Karena kejadian itu, Junhoe selalu mengecek celana setiap saat dan ia jadi malu sendiri ketika bertemu dengan Yunhyeong.

Junhoe berjalan mendahului Yunhyeong. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian dia berhenti, ia sadar Yunhyeong masih diam di tempatnya.

"Ya, apa kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Yunhyeong menundukan wajahnya, "Hiks… Hiks…."

"Mwo-ya? Apa kau menangis?"

"Hiks…. Hiks…."

"Gwaenchana? Apa dahimu terluka?" Junhoe mendekati Yunhyeong. Ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Yunhyeong.

"Aku bukan teman yang baik… Hiks…. Temanku sedang kesusahan dan aku tidak melakukan apapun…. Aku bahkan tidak berusaha menghiburnya…. Dia juga bersikap seolah-olah dia baik-baik saja…"

Junhoe terdiam, sebetulnya ia tidak terlalu peduli. Junhoe tahu siapa yang Yunhyeong maksud. Kejadian Hanbin yang dituduh mencuri flashdisk menggemparkan sekolah. "Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Kau harus percaya pada temanmu, ia pasti bisa melewatinya. Dia juga bersikap seperti itu karena tidak ingin membuatmu sedih", kata Junhoe dengan wajah datarnya.

Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe dengan penuh harap, "Benarkah?"

"Eo."

Yunhyeong menghapus air matanya, sekarang ia sudah mulai tenang. "Gomawo-yo ,saem."

"Mwo?"

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku."

Junhoe menghela napas, "Aku bahkan tidak berniat menghiburmu. Jja.. Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi gerbang akan di kunci." Junhoe berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Yunhyeong baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat ia melihat arwah kakek itu memasuki sekolah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kakek itu yang sedang memegang flashdisk beberapa hari yang lalu. Pasti kakek itu yang mencurinya! Yunhyeong berlari ke gedung sekolah dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum kakek itu menghilang.

Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Yunhyeong berlari ke pintu masuk. "YA! Song Yunhyeong! Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup! Apa kau ingin menginap di sekolah?!" Tentu saja Yunhyeong tidak mendengar suara Junhoe.

"Ah, molla!" Junhoe melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah Junhoe berhenti. "Aiiisshhh….." Lalu ia berlari ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong mengejar kakek itu sampai ke lantai tiga, dekat ruang guru. Lalu tiba-tiba kakek itu berhenti, Yunhyeong juga berhenti, ia mengatur nafasnya.

"Haksaeng, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Kakek itu mendekati Yunhyeong.

"Ha… Harabeoji… Apa… Apa… Kau flashdisk itu… ada padamu?" Yunhyeong masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Maksudmu ini?" Kakek itu menunjukkan flashdisk yang sedang dipegangnya pada Yunhyeong.

"Ne… Juseyo…."

"Kenapa aku harus memberikannya padamu?" Kata kakek itu dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Aku membutuhkan itu… Temanku mengalami kesulitan karena kau mengambil flashdisk itu… Aku mohon berikan padaku…" Yunhyeong memohon pada kakek itu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang dapat dilakukannya untuk membantu Hanbin.

"Song Yunhyeong! Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Kata Junhoe yang berada di belakang Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai^^

Saya sudah update! Maaf ya kalo chapter ini kurang menarik dan aneh…

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview!

Saya tidak menyangka responnya bagus^^

Mesem-mesem sendiri pas adegan di toilet *pasang muka mesum* *ini serius*

Saya nulis ff ini sambil mendengarkan lagu What's Wrong, di MV-nya June terlalu ganteng… Saya hampir mimisan…

IF YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY SAY YEAAHHH... *grepe-grepe June*

Maaf saya terlalu hiper...

Yosss…. Sekian dari saya *kecup basah*

Review juseyo^^


	6. Chapter 6

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Jung Chanwoo

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Aku membutuhkan itu… Temanku mengalami kesulitan karena kau mengambil flashdisk itu… Aku mohon berikan padaku…" Yunhyeong memohon pada kakek itu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang dapat dilakukannya untuk membantu Hanbin.

"Song Yunhyeong! Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Kata Junhoe yang berada di belakang Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

"S-saem…" Yunhyeong yang kaget dengan kedatangan Junhoe segera menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Junhoe sedang membungkukkan badan, mengatur napasnya.

"Kau…. harus segera keluar dari sini. Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup." Kata June dengan napas terengah-engah.

"T-tapi…" Yunhyeong kembali menoleh ke depan. Rupanya kakek itu sudah menghilang.

Junhoe menghampiri Yunhyeong yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. "Ayo. Aku tidak ingin menginap di sini."

"Tunggu!"

"Mwo? Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

Yunhyeong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhoe. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai. Siapa tahu kakek itu menjatuhkan…. "Flashdisk!"

"Eo?"

"Apa itu flashdisk Lee saem?" Yunhyeong menunjuk benda yang tergeletak di dekat pintu ruang guru itu.

Junhoe mengambil flashdisk itu dan mengamatinya. "Eo. Kau benar. Tapi kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Mungkin Lee saem tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Berarti Hanbin tidak mencurinya, saem!"

Junhoe menganggukkan kepala. "Aku akan mengembalikannya." Ia memasukkan flashdisk itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Saem…"

"Mwo?"

"Apa besok Hanbin bisa kembali ke sekolah?" Tanya Yunhyeong penuh harap.

Junhoe terdiam sebentar. "Dia boleh masuk besok. Aku akan membicarakannya pada Lee saem."

"Hiks…." Yunhyeong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Apa kau menangis lagi? Kenapa kau begitu cengeng?!" Kata Junhoe kesal.

"Hiks… Akhirnya…. Akhirnya Hanbin bisa kembali sekolah…. Hiks… Aku sangat bahagia, saem…" Yunhyeong tersenyum, ia menghapus air matanya.

Junhoe menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

"Ne!" Kata Yunhyeong dengan semangat. Karena terlalu semangat, ia tidak sadar ia menggenggam tangan Junhoe.

Yunhyeong berjalan terlebih dulu, sedangkan Junhoe masih diam di tempatnya. Karena Junhoe tidak bergerak, otomatis Yunhyeong juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo, saem?" Tanya Yunhyeong sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Junhoe menarik tangan Yunhyeong cukup kuat sehingga pemilik tangan itu ikut tertarik. Sekarang wajah mereka berdekatan.

"W-waeyo?" Tanya Yunhyeong gugup.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Kata Junhoe datar. "Jangan mencuri-curi kesempatan saat bersamaku."

Yunhyeong memandang Junhoe dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Astaga…. Betapa menyebalkan orang yang berdiri di depannya ini. Yunhyeong melepaskan genggamannya, lalu memijat pelipisnya. Tingkah laku Junhoe membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Terserah kau saja." Yunhyeong berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Junhoe masih diam di tempatnya, dipandangnya punggung Yunhyeong yang mulai menjauh. Lalu ia melihat tangannya yang tadi dipegang Yunhyeong.

"Hangat…."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong berdiri di halte sambil menggosokkan lengannya. Malam ini udara sangat dingin. Jaket yang ia pakai terlalu tipis. Ia melirik Junhoe yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Junhoe memakai jaket yang cukup tebal dan juga scarf.

Junhoe yang merasa diperhatikan, menolehkan pandangannya ke Yunhyeong. Dilihat Yunhyeong sedang memegang lengannya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Ne."

Junhoe memegang scarfnya, lalu ia kembali melihat Yunhyeong yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan mata penuh harap. "Apa kau berharap aku akan meminjamkan ini padamu?" Katanya datar.

Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya. "Aniyo! Aku tidak mengharapkan itu!" Kata Yunhyeong jengkel.

Junhoe tersenyum melihat reaksi Yunhyeong. Ia melepas scarf yang melilit lehernya lalu memberikannya pada Yunhyeong. "Ini."

Yunhyeong melirik Junhoe dengan tatapan sinis. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak kedinginan." Lalu ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Terus melihat Junhoe bisa membuat kesehatannya memburuk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong menolehkan kepalanya. Junhoe mengalungkan scarf di lehernya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau begitu sensitif?" Kata Junhoe pelan.

Yunhyeong memandang Junhoe selama beberapa detik. Wajah Junhoe seolah menghipnotisnya. "G-gomawoyo."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Lagipula aku tidak meminjamkannya padamu."

"Ne?"

"Per hari biayanya lima ribu won."

"Saem!"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong duduk di dekat jendela. Diperhatikannya jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah mulai sepi. Yunhyeong tersenyum. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan memberitahu Hanbin kabar bahagia ini. Hanbin sudah sangat baik padanya. Di saat teman-temannya yang lain menjauhinya, Hanbin malah mengajaknya berteman, begitu juga dengan Jiwon. Betapa beruntungnya Yunhyeong memiliki teman seperti mereka.

"Kau turun dimana?" Tanya Junhoe yang sedang duduk di samping Yunhyeong.

"Dua halte lagi. Saem?"

"Aku turun di halte berikutnya."

"Ah…." Yunhyeong kembali melihat ke luar jendela. 'Aku meminta kau menjaga cucu kesayanganku.' Tiba-tiba Yunhyeong mengingat perkataan halmeoni waktu itu. Menjaga? Apa itu juga berarti ia harus memastikan Junhoe sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat?

Bus berhenti. Junhoe segera berdiri. "Jja.. Aku turun dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Yunhyeong melihat Junhoe keluar dari bus. Apa ia harus mengikuti Junhoe? Beberapa detik kemudian pintu bus tertutup. "Ahjussi! Aku ingin turun!"

Yunhyeong segera turun dari bus. Ia mengikuti Junhoe dari belakang dengan pelan-pelan. 'Aku hanya memastikannya sampai di rumah, setelah itu aku akan pulang menggunakan bus berikutnya.'

Ternyata jalan yang dilalui Junhoe cukup sepi. Yunhyeong berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Junhoe. Tiba-tiba Junhoe berhenti. Yunhyeong juga berhenti, dengan panik ia bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang berada di dekatnya.

Yunhyeong mengintip Junhoe yang sekarang sedang menoleh ke belakang. Ia menghela napas lega. Untung saja ia cepat bersembunyi. Tetapi kemudian jantungnya berdegup kencang. Junhoe berjalan menghampiri pohon tempat ia bersembunyi.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok arwah sedang memperhatikan Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya, arwah itu mendekatinya. Sekarang ia terjebak, arwah itu dan juga Junhoe sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Husss! Pergilah! Aku sedang sibuk!" Bisik Junhoe pada arwah itu. Tetapi arwah itu terus mendekatinya. Dengan terpaksa Yunhyeong mengambil segenggam garam dari tasnya lalu melemparkannya pada arwah itu. Arwah itu berteriak kesakitan lalu menghilang.

"Apa kau stalker?"

"Kkamjagiya!" Yunhyeong terjatuh ke belakang.

Junhoe sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan penuh curiga. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Yunhyeong segera berdiri. Sekarang ia tertangkap basah. "A-aku hanya ingin memastikan saem sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Katanya pelan.

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau berbuat sampai sejauh ini? Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

"A-aniyo."

"Sudahlah. Kau harus segera pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam."

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Yunhyeong membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan ke halte dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong sampai di rumah pukul sembilan malam. Setelah membuka sepatu, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Hari ini sangat melelahkan.

"Hanbin…" Yunhyeong mengingat hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan jika sampai di rumah. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan menekan nomor satu. Ya, Kim Hanbin adalah orang yang ada di daftar panggilan cepat Yunhyeong.

"Yoyo-ah~" Suara Hanbin terdengar dari seberang.

"Hanbin-ah..."

"Aku sedang membuat nasi goreng kimchi seperti yang kau buatkan untukku! Ya… Walaupun sedikit gosong…"

"Keurae? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat makanan enak seperti yang aku buat."

"Cih, dasar sombong."

"Kkk…. Hanbin-ah, aku ada kabar baik untukmu."

"Mwo? Apa itu? Apa kau akan membuatkanku makanan lagi?"

"Ani. Flashdisk Lee saem sudah ditemukan. Besok kau boleh ke sekolah."

"Jinjja?! Besok aku bisa kembali ke sekolah?!" Tanya Hanbin girang.

"Eo. Sampai bertemu besok. Jangan terlambat eo?"

"Eo! Besok aku akan datang lebih pagi! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Yunhyeong menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Ia sangat senang mendengar suara Hanbin. Tangannya beralih memegang scarf yang Junhoe berikan, sangat nyaman dan hangat. Scarf itu memiliki aroma yang sama seperti aroma tubuh Junhoe, membuat Yunhyeong terus mengingat namja yang berstatus gurunya itu.

.

.

.

"Ting tong! Ting tong ting tong!"

"Aiisshhh! Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?!" Yunhyeong bangun dari tempat tidur dengan penuh rasa jengkel. Hei! Ini baru jam setengah enam pagi! Sekolah dimulai pukul delapan!

Yunhyeong menyeret tubuhnya ke depan pintu. "Nuguseyo?" Begitu ia buka pintu, terlihat wajah Jiwon dan Hanbin yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Good morning, chinguya~~"

"Selamat pagi Song Yunhyeong!"

Yunhyeong melihat kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan horor. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?!"

"Kami ingin minta sarapan."

"Aku ingin makan nasi goreng kimchi buatanmu!"

Yunhyeong terdiam sebentar. Ia berniat menutup pintu, tapi Jiwon menghalanginya.

"Ya! Apa kau berpura-pura tidak melihat kami?" Tanya Jiwon kesal.

"Biarkan kami masuk!" Hanbin dan Jiwon menerobos masuk. Mereka dengan kompak mendorong si tuan rumah.

Hanbin mengobrak-abrik dapur Yunhyeong. "Ya! Apa kau tidak punya susu coklat?"

"Ada di kulkas." Kata Yunhyeong pasrah.

.

.

.

"Wah… Yeoksi… Sarapan di rumah Yunhyeong memang pilihan yang baik." Kata Jiwon sambil memasukkan sendok berisi nasi goreng kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kalian datang pagi sekali?" Tanya Yunhyeong yang juga sedang memakan nasi goreng kimchi.

"Ini sebagai perayaan kembalinya aku ke sekolah." Kata Hanbin girang.

"Kau sebut ini perayaan? Dengan cara membangunkan orang untuk membuatkanmu makanan?" Tanya Yunhyeong sinis.

"Ya… Mianhae… Sebenarnya kami hanya ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu. Tapi Hanbin bilang ia ingin memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatanmu."

"Maja. Yunhyeong-ah, siapa yang menemukan flashdisk itu?"

Yunhyeong menghentikan makannya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Hanbin?

"Goo saem yang menemukannya. Benda itu terjatuh ditemukan di depan ruang guru. Mungkin Lee saem tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Bohong Yunhyeong. Mana mungkin ia bilang flashdisk itu dicuri arwah kakek-kakek jahil?

"Goo saem?"

"Eo. Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau sudah terbukti tidak bersalah. Nanti saat tiba di sekolah kau harus bertemu dengan Goo saem, dia yang akan membantumu."

"Arraseo. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Goo saem orang yang baik. Aku kira dia orang yang harus dijauhi."

"Ani. Kau memang harus menjauhinya. Dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia bahkan memintaku membayar uang sewa scarf yang ia pinjamkan kepadaku." Yunhyeong mengacak-ngacak nasi goreng di piringnya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatnya kembali emosi. Selama beberapa detik Yunhyeong tidak mendengar suara Hanbin maupun Jiwon, Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya.

Hanbin dan Jiwon sedang menatap Yunhyeong sambil menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Hanbin-ah, isanghae (*aneh), kenapa aku merasa Yunhyeong dengan Goo saem sangat akrab?"

"Aku juga merasakannya. Mereka terdengar seperti sedang berkencan."

"YA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU BERKENCAN DENGAN ORANG MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI ITU?!"

"Hohoho…. Dia marah…." Ejek Jiwon.

"Hohoho… Yunhyeong sedang marah…"

"KALAU KALIAN SUDAH SELESAI MAKAN, SEGERA KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!"

.

.

.

"Yoyo-ah, apa kau marah?" Tanya Hanbin.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Yunhyeong tidak bersuara sama sekali, wajahnya ditekuk. Ia tidak menghiraukan Hanbin dan Jiwon sampai sekarang, di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Mianhae, Yunhyeong-ah…" Kata Jiwon. "Aku janji tidak akan ke rumahmu pagi-pagi lagi."

"Aku juga janji tidak akan meminum susu coklatmu lagi."

Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya. Hanbin dan Jiwon juga menghentikan langkah mereka. Di samping sekolah Yunhyeong melihat kakek tua itu yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Wae? Apa kau memaafkan kami?" Tanya Hanbin penuh harap.

"Ya. Kalian pergi ke kelas dulu. Aku ada urusan." Yunhyeong berjalan ke arah kakek itu, meninggalkan Hanbin dan Jiwon yang berseru memanggil namanya.

"Aku rasa aku harus membelikannya susu coklat lagi."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong mengikuti kakek tua itu ke belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi.

"Haksaeng, aku lihat temanmu sudah kembali."

"Ne, kamsahamnida karena sudah mengembalikan flashdisk itu." Yunhyeong membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengembalikannya begitu saja?"

"Ne?"

"Kau harus menuruti perintahku, sebagai balasan karena aku sudah mengembalikan benda itu." Kata kakek itu sambil menyeringai.

"Ne? T-tapi…."

"Atau aku akan menjahili temanmu lagi."

Yunhyeong menghela napas. Dimana-mana arwah itu memang sama saja, sama-sama merepotkannya. "Mwondaeyo?"

"Pertama-tama…."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong berjalan menghampiri Junhoe dengan penuh rasa malas. Ia sedang memegang kopi ditangannya. 'Kau harus membelikan kopi untuk orang yang pulang bersamamu kemarin. '

"Jogiyo…"

Junhoe membalikkan badannya. "Mwo? Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah temanmu. Kau tidak perlu menemuiku lagi." Junhoe berjalan menjauhi Yunhyeong.

"Saem!" Yunhyeong berjalan menghalangi Junhoe.

"Wae tto?"

"Aku membelikanmu kopi." Yunhyeong memberikan kopi itu kepada Junhoe. Junhoe menatap kopi itu bingung.

"Keurigo…." Yunhyeong mengingat-ingat perkataan kakek itu. 'Ah! Kau juga harus beraegyo!' Yunhyeong menarik napas dan… "Saem~ Gomawoyo~~" Lalu ia berlari menjauhi Junhoe sejauh mungkin.

Junhoe masih diam di tempatnya. Ia memegang dadanya. "Orang itu tidak baik untuk jantungku."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang penuh keringat. Ia berlari sangat cepat tadi. Yunhyeong merasa ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Junhoe lagi, pasti sangat memalukan.

"Ya! Ya! Cepat duduk! Kim saem datang!" Kata seorang murid. Murid-murid berhamburan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, begitu juga dengan Yunhyeong.

Kim saem memasuki kelas bersama seseorang. Namja itu memakai seragam yang sama seperti sekolah mereka.

Kim saem memperhatikan murid satu persatu. "Yaedeul-ah, kalian kedatangan teman baru." Kim saem memberikan isyarat agar orang di sebelahnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Jung Chanwoo imnida."

Selama beberapa detik kelas hening. "Apa kau hanya mengatakan itu? Apa kau tidak mengatakan sekolah asalmu?"

Namja yang bernama Jung Chanwoo itu hanya terdiam. Meskipun wajahnya tampan, tetapi namja itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Keurae kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya.. Chanwoo-ya, kau bisa duduk di samping anak yang sedang mengelap keringat itu."

Yunhyeong yang sedang mengelap keringat di wajahnya itu terkejut. Apa Kim saem baru saja menyuruh anak baru itu duduk di sebelahnya? Apa itu berarti ia memiliki teman sebangku? Ini pertama kalinya selama bersekolah di sini ia memiliki teman sebangku. Tapi….

"Mwoya? Anak baru itu duduk di samping si anak aneh Yunhyeong?"

"Aku harap Chanwoo baik-baik saja."

"Jung Chanwoo pasti akan menerima kesialan selama bersekolah di sini."

Beberapa anak mencibir Yunhyeong. Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Hanbin melihat Yunhyeong sedih. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak, "Ya! Shin Yura! Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan merobeknya!"

Shin Yura menatap Hanbin horor, ia sedikit takut dengan ancaman Hanbin yang mengerikan itu.

"Sudahlah Kim Hanbin. Jangan menambah masalah. Shin Yura, kau harus jaga ucapanmu. Chanwoo-ya, kau boleh duduk di tempatmu."

Chanwoo berjalan ke meja paling pojok dan duduk di sebelah Yunhyeong.

"Yaedeul-ah, aku harap kalian memperlakukan Chanwoo dengan baik. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat." Begitu Kim saem keluar kelas. Beberapa murid berhamburan keluar, beberapa ada yang diam di kelas.

"Yoyo-ah… Ayo ke kantin." Ajak Hanbin.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu ramyeon sebagai permintaan maaf." Kata Jiwon, sepertinya ia masih merasa bersalah.

"Aku harus membereskan tasku. Kalian pergilah dulu, aku akan menyusul."

"Keurae, aku akan memesankanmu makanan."

"Annyeong…."

Hanbin dan Jiwon berjalan keluar kelas. Yunhyeong mengambil tasnya, karena tadi ia terburu-buru ia tidak sempat membereskan tasnya. Sedangkan Chanwoo masih duduk di tempatnya.

Beberapa yeoja menghampiri meja Yunhyeong, berusaha menggoda Chanwoo.

"Jung Chanwoo, kau sangat tampan. Apa kau ingin makan bersamaku?" Tanya Yura dengan genit.

Orang yang diajak bicara itu hanya diam saja.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Tutup mulutmu." Kata Chanwoo dingin.

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar Chanwoo terkejut, termasuk Yunhyeong.

"M-mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu, brengsek."

Yura membelalakkan matanya. Ia tampak syok. Tak lama kemudian gerombolan yeoja itu menjauhi Chanwoo. Mereka merasa takut dengan anak baru itu. Sedangkan Yunhyeong terburu-buru membereskan tasnya, ternyata ia mendapatkan teman sebangku yang buruk.

Saat hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Yunhyeong di datangi kakek tua itu.

"Haksaeng, aku ada permintaan."

Yunhyeong membuka mulutnya, ia membuat gerakan mulut yang berarti 'Jangan sekarang.'

"Aku ingin kau berfoto dengan namja di sebelahmu itu. Mm…. apa sebutannya? Ah! Selca! Kau harus selca bersamanya!"

"MWO?!" Yunhyeong kelepasan berteriak. Meskipun kelas sepi, tetap saja ada Chanwoo di sebelahnya. Yunhyeong menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Chanwoo sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Mwoeyo~ Ireumi mwoeyo~" Tiba-tiba Yunhyeong bernyanyi. "Apa kau tahu 4minutes? Aku sangat menyukai lagu-lagu mereka! Hahaha…." Yunhyeong tertawa canggung.

Chanwoo kembali menatap ke depan. Ia tidak peduli dengan Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong menutup matanya. Pasti sangat memalukan.

"Haksaeng…" Kakek tua itu memanggil Yunhyeong lagi.

"Aiisshh…." Dengan pasrah Yunhyeong mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong celananya. Ia menempatkan handphonenya di kiri atas kepalanya.

"Haksaeng, kau harus tersenyum."

Yunhyeong menghela napas. Ia tersenyum dengan terpaksa. "Kimchi~"

'Cekrek.' Ia lupa men-silent handphonenya. Yunhyeong menolehkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Chanwoo menatapnya aneh.

"K-kau tahu? A-aku senang berfoto dengan orang baru kutemui. Hahaha…." Yunhyeong segera berdiri lalu berlari ke luar kelas.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong melewati koridor dekat kantin dengan terburu-buru. Aiiisshhh… Kenapa hari ini dia sangat memalukan? Pasti Chanwoo menganggapnya orang aneh.

"Haksaeng…" Lagi-lagi kakek itu memanggilnya bahkan menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa lagi?! Aku sudah menuruti perkataanmu." Kata Yunhyeong kesal.

"Aku ada permintaan terakhir. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Yunhyeong terdiam. Apa ia harus percaya kepada arwah ini? "Jinjjayo?"

"Eo. Majimakiya."

"Baiklah."

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Aniyo."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan membuatmu mendapatkan seorang pacar. Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?"

"Ne?" Tanya Yunhyeong bingung.

"Kau lihat lorong itu?" Kakek tua itu menunjuk ke depan, ke lorong yang sepi.

"Ne."

"Kau harus mencium orang pertama yang melewati lorong itu."

"Ne?!"

.

.

.

Junhoe sedang berjalan ke arah kantin. Hari ini jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ini semua karena Song Yunhyeong. Ia harus menjauhi namja itu, kalau tidak jantungnya akan meledak.

Junhoe menegakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Yunhyeong sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Junhoe memegang dadanya. Degup jantungnya bertambah kencang. Yunhyeong semakin mendekatinya.

Kini Yunhyeong berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau-"

Yunhyeong menarik kerah baju olahraga Junhoe dan mencium bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

KISSEU! KISSEU! JUNHYEONG KISSEU! KISSSEEEUUUU

Saya menyarankan anda membaca part terakhir di atas sambil mendengarkan lagu G-Friend yang "Me Gustas Tu"! Seriusan, feelnya dapet banget! Saya membuat chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu!

Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat lho! Apakah anda merasa puas?

Ada yang bilang kejadian flashdisk itu diambil dari drama Cheer Up. Selamat anda mendapatkan 2 juta rupiah dipotong pajak 120%!

Maaf kalo chapter ini agak aneh. Jadi ceritanya kakek itu hantu yang jahil sodara sekalian. Namanya juga hantu…

Apa yang terjadi pada June? Chanwoo is coming to town! Dialah orang ketiga di ff ini! Sudah lama saya ingin memasukkan dia! *peluk Chanu*

Saya sangat amat menyukai pertemanan Double B dengan Yoyo. Manis-manis gitu….

Oh iya, saya liat ff ini readersnya mencapai 200 lebih orang. Ayolah sider, beritahu saya pendapatmu~~

Yoosss… Sekian dari saya! *ketjup basah*

Review juseyo^^


	7. Chapter 7

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Jung Chanwoo

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

Junhoe sedang berjalan ke arah kantin. Hari ini jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ini semua karena Song Yunhyeong. Ia harus menjauhi namja itu, kalau tidak jantungnya akan meledak.

Junhoe menegakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Yunhyeong sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Junhoe memegang dadanya. Degup jantungnya bertambah kencang. Yunhyeong semakin mendekatinya.

Kini Yunhyeong berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau-"

Yunhyeong menarik kerah baju olahraga Junhoe dan mencium bibirnya.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa detik mereka bertahan pada posisi itu. Kemudian Yunhyeong mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya wajah Junhoe yang seperti baru saja tersambar petir.

"K-kau…"

"Saem, aku…."

"K-kau menciumku?"

Yunhyeong menarik napasnya. APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN SONG YUNHYEONG?! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMNYA? Yunhyeong mematung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"W-wae? Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"A-aku…. Mianhaeyo, saem. Jeongmal mianhaeyo." Yunhyeong membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu meminta maaf tidak akan merubah keadaan.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku….." Yunhyeong memutar bola matanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Astaga, Yunhyeong sangat tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya mau menuruti permintaan kakek itu?! Yunhyeong sangat ingin arwah itu menjauh darinya. Apapun akan dia lakukan, sampai-sampai ia tidak berpikir lagi siapa yang akan dia cium. Kau ini polos atau bodoh, Song Yunhyeong?

Saat Yunhyeong hampir saja berlutut untuk meminta pengampunan dari Junhoe, ia melihat Chanwoo sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Yunhyeong langsung menarik tangan namja itu agar berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dia yang menyuruhku, saem!" Yunhyeong menunjuk Chanwoo yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dan mencoba merangkulnya seolah-olah mereka sudah berteman dari kecil. Tapi apa daya si pendek Yunhyeong, ia hanya bisa merangkul lengan Chanwoo. Sedangkan orang yang dirangkulnya memasang wajah bingung.

"Mwo? Apa katamu?"

"K-kami sedang bermain, ya, sedang bermain. Chanwoo menantangku untuk mencium orang yang pertama kali melewati lorong ini. A-aku tidak menyangka saem yang….." Yunhyeong terdiam. Ia tidak berani melanjutkan omongannya dan menundukan kepalanya. Lalu ia melihat ekspresi Junhoe yang sedang memandang Chanwoo dari kepala hingga kaki sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Na-namanya Jung Chanwoo, saem! Mungkin kau belum pernah melihatnya, dia murid baru di sini dan langsung akrab denganku. Betulkan, Chanwoo? Hahahaha…" Yunhyeong tertawa canggung. "A-aiggooo… Chanwoo-ya, permainanmu sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Hahaha…."

Chanwoo masih memasang wajah bingung. Apa-apaan orang ini? Bahkan ia tidak tahu nama orang yang sok akrab ini. Ia memandang Yunhyeong dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-dengan-orang-gila-ini.'

"Chanwoo-ya, ayo minta maaf. Maafkan kami, saem." Yunhyeong membungkukkan badan. Lalu ia melirik Chanwoo yang tidak membungkukkan badan. Namja itu malah melihat Yunhyeong dengan tatapan mengejek. Dengan terpaksa Yunhyeong mengeluarkan tenaganya. Ia memegang belakang leher Chanwoo dan mendorongnya, membuat namja yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu ikut membungkukkan badan.

"Ya! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" Chanwoo berusaha menegakkan lehernya, tapi ternyata tenaga Yunhyeong lebih kuat dari yang ia duga.

"Maafkan kami. Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Chanwoo-ya, kau lapar? Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktirmu. Hahaha… Saem, kami pergi dulu. Hahaha…" Yunhyeong tersenyum lebar pada Junhoe seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menyeret Chanwoo ke kantin.

Junhoe melihat punggung Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo menjauh. Lalu ia memegang dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong terus menyeret Chanwoo hingga ke kantin. Lalu tiba-tiba Chanwoo menghempaskan tangannya, membuat Yunhyeong terkejut.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Chanwoo dingin.

"Gomawo, gomawo, jinjja gomawo. Aku berhutang budi padamu." Yunhyeong mengatur napasnya. Sedari tadi ia bertingkah sangat tenang. Sekarang ia lega, seperti baru saja selesai wajib militer.

"Mwoga?"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Cih, menolongmu?"

"Eo." Yunhyeong mengedarkan pandangannya. Dari kejauhan Yunhyeong melihat Hanbin melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. "Yoyo-ah! Yeogi!"

"Jja! Itu temanku. Ayo kita makan." Yunhyeong menunjuk ke arah meja yang ditempati Hanbin dan Jiwon. Lalu ia menarik tangan Chanwoo dan membawa namja berkulit kecoklatan itu ke sana.

"Mwo-ya? Kenapa kau membawanya?" Tanya Hanbin begitu Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo tiba di sana.

"Wae? Tidak boleh?"

Hanbin menyipitkan matanya. "Isanghae, tidak biasanya kau cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Aku saja sangat sulit mendekatimu."

"Wae? Kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus mulai terbuka dengan orang lain." Yunhyeong menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Hanbin. Ia juga mempersilahkan Chanwoo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hanbin-ah, seharusnya kau senang teman kita yang satu ini sudah mulai akrab dengan orang lain selain kita. Keundae Yunhyeong-ah, kami hanya memesankan tiga mangkuk ramyeon." Jiwon memberikan sebuah mangkuk ramyeon pada Yunhyeong.

"Chanwoo-ya, kau makan ini." Yunhyeong memberikan mangkuk itu pada Chanwoo.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berikan padanya?"

"Gwaenchana, aku tidak ingin makan ramyeon." Yunhyeong melihat Chanwoo yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. "Wae? Kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau ingin makan yang lain?"

"Ya! Song Yunhyeong, kenapa kau begitu perhatian padanya? Kau tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu pada kami!" Protes Hanbin. Selama ia dan Jiwon berteman dengan Yunhyeong, tidak pernah sekalipun namja manis itu peduli pada mereka.

Chanwoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Song Yunhyeong?"

"Eo. Itu namaku. Bangapta, Jung Chanwoo. Kerigo terima kasih karena telah menolongku." Yunhyeong mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Chanwoo bersalaman. Tetapi Chanwoo hanya melihat Yunhyeong dengan tatapan sinis.

"Menolongmu? Ya, Song Yunhyeong, sekarang aku baru berpikir, apa tadi kau menjadikanku alasan mencium orang itu?"

Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Hanbin dan Jiwon yang hampir saja tersedak kuah ramyeon.

"Mwo?! Kau mencium seseorang?!"

"A-aniya!" Kata Yunhyeong terbata-bata. Sejujurnya ia tidak pandai berbohong.

"Dimana kau menciumnya? Di pipi? Di bibir?!" Tanya Hanbin.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu!" Yunhyeong mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Chanwoo-ya, katakan pada kami siapa orang yang dicium Yunhyeong? Kelas berapa?" Jiwon bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya! Hajima…" Bujuk Yunhyeong pada Chanwoo.

"Ya! Jung Chanwoo, beritahu kami!"

"Jangan katakan pada mereka!" Sekarang Yunhyeong mengancam Chanwoo. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Hanbin dan Jiwon tahu kejadian itu. Mau taruh di mana mukanya?

Selama beberapa detik Chanwoo hanya terdiam, membuat Hanbin dan Jiwon semakin penasaran.

"Molla."

Yunhyeong menghela napas lega. Ia baru ingat bahwa Chanwoo murid baru, tentu saja dia belum mengenal guru di sini. Haah… Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Song Yunhyeong…

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan 'saem', orang itu berambut blonde, mengenakan pakaian olahraga dan tampak sangat muda."

"YUNHYEONG-AH! KAU MENCIUM GOO SAEM?!"

Yunhyeong baru tahu ternyata Chanwoo pandai mendeskripsikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Junhoe sedang termenung di ruang guru. Hari ini ia tidak fokus mengajar, bahkan tadi hampir saja ia menggelinding di tangga. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi. Yunhyeong mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa, menarik kerahnya tiba-tiba dan mencium bibirnya. Tanpa sadar ia memegang bibir tebalnya. Ia mengingat-ingat saat bibirnya dan bibir Yunhyeong bertemu, rasanya…..

"Hah! Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?! Dasar gila!" Junhoe menjauhkan tangannya dari bibirnya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Selalu saja seperti ini ketika ia memikirkan namja yang berumur lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Apa itu berarti Yunhyeong membawa kesialan untuk Junhoe?

"Goo saem, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau terus memegang dadamu?" Tanya Kim saem yang baru saja memasuki ruang guru.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan jantungku."

"Ada apa dengan jantungmu?"

"Jantungku terus saja berdebar. Seperti baru saja selesai berlari."

"Apa keluargamu ada riwayat penyakit jantung?"

"Aniyo. Waeyo?"

Kim saem tampak berpikir sebentar. "Yang aku tahu hanya ada dua penyebab kenapa kau seperti itu. Pertama, kau mengidap penyakit jantung, tapi tadi kau bilang di keluargamu tidak ada yang terkena penyakit itu. Kedua…"

"Kedua?" Tanya Junhoe penasaran.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Ne?!"

"Goo saem, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Eobseoyo. Mana mungkin jantungku berdebar karena itu. Kekanak-kanakan sekali." Ejek Junhoe.

"Jogi… Apa mungkin kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Jatuh cinta?"

"Ne. Saat jatuh cinta, kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan orang itu. Sedih, marah, ataupun senang, orang itu yang ada pertama kali dipikiranmu. Apa kau pernah mengalami itu?"

Junhoe terdiam. Ia mengingat-ingat, apa ia pernah jatuh cinta? Apa kesukaannya pada Michael Jackson itu berarti Junhoe cinta padanya? Dulu ia sedih saat tidak bisa membeli album artis kesayangannya itu, marah karena orang lain sudah memilikinya, dan senang saat ia sudah mampu membelinya. Apa itu yang dinamakan cinta?

"Jatuh cinta berbeda dengan mengidolakan seseorang. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, saem." Kata Kim saem seolah-olah mampu membaca pikiran Junhoe.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong sedang menunggu seseorang di belakang gedung sekolah. Siapa lagi jika bukan arwah kakek tua itu, yang sudah menyebabkan masalah untuknya.

"Haksaeng, apa kau mencariku?" Kakek itu melayang ke arah Yunhyeong dengan penuh senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Harabeoji, aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu."

"Eo. Gomawo! Aku sangat terhibur." Kakek itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau juga harus minta maaf padaku. Kau sudah menyuruhku yang bukan-bukan."

"Kkkk… Mianhae. Tapi permintaan yang terakhir bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

"Ne? Tentu saja salahmu. Kau membuatku mencium guruku sendiri!" Kata Yunhyeong tidak terima.

"Memangnya aku menyuruhmu mencium bibirnya?"

Yunhyeong tersentak. "N-ne?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mencium bibirnya. Kau bisa mencium pipinya, tangannya atau bagian tubuh yang lain. Tapi ternyata kau sendiri yang mencium bibirnya. Apa itu juga salahku?"

"A-aniyo… Itu salahku…" Yunhyeong menundukkan kepala. Apa yang dikatakan kakek itu ada benarnya.

"Apa mungkin kau memang ingin mencium bibir orang itu?"

"Aniyo! K-kenapa aku ingin mencium bibirnya?"

"Kkkk…. Jja. Sudah waktunya aku pergi dari sini."

"Tunggu. Harabeoji mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat terakhirku. Kau sudah memenuhi permintaanku. Sekarang aku bisa tenang." Kakek itu terdiam sebentar. "Gomawo, Song Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong tersenyum. "Ne. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya." Lalu ia membungkukkan badannya.

Kakek itu perlahan mulai melayang lebih tinggi dan mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong berjalan menuju kelas. Bel pulang sudah bunyi sedari tadi. Ia sedang berpikir tentang perkataan kakek itu. Apa ia benar-benar memang berniat mencium Junhoe? Ya, Yunhyeong akui namja itu tampan dan keren. Tetapi tetap saja sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu menganggu Yunhyeong. Tunggu. Sekarang Yunhyeong baru tersadar. Tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya! Dan dia yang mencium terlebih dahulu! Dimana harga dirimu Song Yunhyeong?!

Yunhyeong tiba di ruang kelas. Begitu ia masuk, Hanbin menariknya dan mendudukkannya dikursi terdekat.

"Kau benar-benar mencium Goo saem?!" Tanya Hanbin.

"Eo." Jawab Yunhyeong pelan.

"Omo…. Ternyata kau orang seperti itu, Yoyo-ah…"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu orang yang seperti itu?!"

"Jiwon-ah… Ternyata Yunhyeong benar-benar menyukai Goo saem."

"Kim Hanbin!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menciumnya? Ceritakan pada kami."

Yunhyeong menghela napas. Sudah saatnya ia bercerita tentang kemampuannya melihat arwah, toh sepertinya Hanbin dan Jiwon sudah tahu.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu aku bisa melihat arwah bukan?" Tanya Yunhyeong pelan.

Hanbin dan Jiwon terdiam beberapa saat. "Eo…"

Yunhyeong bercerita semuanya. Dari kakek yang mengambil flashdisk itu (tentu saja dia tidak bercerita kejadian di toilet bersama Junhoe, memalukan) sampai akhirnya ia mencium namja berambut blonde.

"Ahh… Jadi itu sebebnya kau berterima kasih pada Chanwoo…" Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Eo."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan arwah kakek itu? Apa dia masih mengganggumu?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Aniya. Dia sudah pergi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan padanya?"

"Aku marah padanya karena telah menyuruhku mencium Goo saem, tapi dia bilang 'memangnya aku menyuruhmu mencium bibirnya?'" Yunhyeong meniru gaya bicara kakek itu.

"Pfffttt!" Baik Hanbin dan Jiwon sama-sama menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"Ya! Apa menurut kalian itu lucu?!" Yunhyeong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kkk…. Mianhae… Yoyo-ah…"

"Mwo?!"

"Gomawo, terima kasih telah membuatku kembali ke sekolah." Hanbin memeluk Yunhyeong dengan erat.

"Eo. Terima kasih juga telah menjadi temanku." Yunhyeong membalas pelukan Hanbin. "Keundae Hanbin-ah, lepaskan pelukanmu, aku sesak."

"Yunhyeong-ah, terima kasih sudah membuat Hanbin kembali." Jiwon juga ikut-ikutan memeluk Yunhyeong.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

.

.

.

 **Keesokkan harinya…**

Yunhyeong berlari dari halte bus ke sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini ia bangun kesiangan, salahkan Hanbin dan Jiwon yang lagi-lagi bermain di rumahnya sampai larut malam. Lain kali Yunhyeong akan memberlakukan jam malam untuk kedua temannya itu.

"Haaaa….. Aku selamat….." Yunhyeong masuk ke kelas tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Ia mengatur napasnya dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan lunglai. Dilihatnya Chanwoo sudah berada di sana. Yunhyeong langsung duduk dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tak lama kemudian Jiwon dan Hanbin menghampirinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu terlambat." Kata Jiwon sambil memberikan air minum pada Yunhyeong.

"Aku kesiangan."

"Jinjja? Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Hanbin.

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat terburu-buru tadi, bahkan ia tidak sempat sarapan.

"Ya! Kau harus makan sesuatu! Sebelum istirahat ada pelajaran olahraga. Kau bisa pingsan nanti!"

"Gwaenchana, aku bisa makan selesai olahraga nanti." Yunhyeong menenggak minum itu sampai habis. Setidaknya ia sudah mengisi perutnya dengan air.

"Kim saem datang!" Murid-murid berhamburan ke tempat duduknya masing-masing termasuk Hanbin dan Jiwon.

Chanwoo hanya memandang murid-murid itu dengan tatapan malas. Dasar anak-anak. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat tangan Yunhyeong yang sedang tergeletak di meja.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanyanya sedikit kaget.

"Eo?" Yunhyeong melihat tangan kanannya yang memar berwarna biru-kemerahan. "Isanghae, memarnya bertambah banyak."

"Itu pasti sangat sakit."

"Aniya. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Chanwoo membelalakkan matanya "Mwo?! Tidak sakit?!"

"Eo. Wae? Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" Tanya Yunhyeong bingung.

Chanwoo terdiam sebentar, lalu meluruskan pandangannya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunhyeong.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aniya. Itu hanya dugaanku saja."

.

.

.

"Yunhyeong-ah, kenapa kau tidak berganti baju?" Kata Jiwon yang sedang memakai baju olahraga. Beberapa menit lagi pelajaran yang diajar Junhoe itu akan dimulai.

"Nanti saja."

"Wae? Kau harus cepat. Goo saem tidak suka murid yang akan menunggumu." Kata Hanbin yang sedang memasukan seragamnya ke dalam loker.

"Gwaenchana, kalian tidak usah menungguku."

"Jinjja?"

"Eo. Aku berjanji tidak akan lama."

"Keurae, kami akan menunggumu di lapangan." Jiwon dan Hanbin keluar ruang ganti. Sekarang hanya tinggal Yunhyeong sendiri di sana. Ada alasan kenapa ia ingin menjadi orang yang terakhir di tempat itu.

Yunhyeong mengambil baju olahraga dari lokernya, berjalan ke depan kaca besar yang ada di sana dan mulai membuka kemejanya. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkaca. Ada memar yang cukup besar di bawah punggungnya, berwarna biru-kemerahan. Ini alasannya. Ia tidak mau Hanbin dan Jiwon khawatir padanya.

Yunhyeong juga bingung apa yang terjadi padanya. Memar itu tidak sakit sama sekali, ia juga merasa tidak pernah terantuk sesuatu apalagi terjatuh. Yunhyeong tidak mau ambil pusing, ia segera berganti baju dan memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam loker.

.

.

.

"Jiwon-ah, Yunhyeong belum juga muncul. Eotteokhae? Sebentar lagi Goo saem datang." Kata Hanbin khawatir. Junhoe sangat tidak menyukai murid yang terlambat. Ia takut Junhoe akan menghukum Yunhyeong.

"Eo. Kenapa ia tidak mau berganti baju bersama kita? Seperti yeoja saja. Aw! Appo…" Hanbin memukul lengan Jiwon cukup keras.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lapangan indoor. Junhoe sudah datang sambil membawa stopwatch. Murid-murid segera berbaris rapi. Junhoe mengedarkan pandangannya. "Dimana Song Yunhyeong?"

"Aku di sini saem!" Yunhyeong berlari dari pintu masuk ke arah Junhoe. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Junhoe menghela napas. "Apa kau tahu peraturanku?"

"Ne. Tidak ada yang boleh terlambat." Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu kesalahannya.

"Lalu apa yang sekarang kau lakukan?" Tanya Junhoe dingin.

"Maafkan aku."

"Lari."

"Ne?" Yunhyeong mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Lari mengitari lapangan sampai aku bilang berhenti."

"Tapi-"

"Apa kau tuli?"

"Aniyo." Yunhyeong mulai berlari mengitari lapangan.

"Kalian semua boleh duduk. Kita akan mulai pelajaran sampai dia berhenti berlari."

Semua murid berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk di sana, kecuali Hanbin dan Jiwon yang berdiri cemas.

"Eotteokhae? Dia belum sarapan." Kata Hanbin khawatir.

Waktu sudah berlalu lima belas menit. Yunhyeong masih terus berlari. Setiap kali dia melambat langkahnya, Junhoe akan berteriak marah.

"Ya! Song Yunhyeong! Kau sendiri yang menyusahkan dirimu. Kalau kau terlambat lagi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengikuti pelajaranku!" Teriak Junhoe dari tengah lapangan. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin menyiksa Yunhyeong seperti ini. Tetapi aturan tetaplah aturan.

"Saem…" Kata Hanbin pelan.

"Wae?"

"Apa Yunhyeong boleh berhenti berlari sekarang?"

"Andwae." Kata Junhoe datar.

"Saem, dia belum makan apa-apa dari pagi."

Junhoe membelalakkan matanya. "Mwo?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Lalu ia berteriak pada Yunhyeong yang masih berlari. "Ya! Song-"

BUUKKK!

Sebelum Junhoe selesai berbicara, Yunhyeong sudah ambruk terlebih dahulu. Junhoe berlari ke arah Yunhyeong secepat mungkin, diikuti Hanbin dan Jiwon.

Junhoe menepuk wajah Yunhyeong yang sekarang tampak sangat pucat. "Ya Song Yunhyeong!" Ia menepuk pipi namja manis itu, tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS, kalian tunggu di sini."

.

.

.

Junhoe berlari di lorong sambil membawa Yunhyeong di punggungnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Yunhyeong mulai sadarkan diri.

'Mwo-ya? Siapa yang menggendongku?' Tanya Yunhyeong dalam hati. Ketika ia melihat warna rambut orang yang menggendongnya... 'Ahh….'

Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil, ia mengeratkan pelukannya, diciumnya wangi rambut Junhoe yang khas. 'Joah….' Jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Saat ia melihat belakang kuping Junhoe….

Junhoe mendobrak pintu ruang UKS. "Jogiyo, saem! Apa ada orang?!" Hasilnya nihil, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Dengan perlahan Junhoe mendudukkan Yunhyeong di kasur.

"Kkamjagiya! Kau sudah bangun?"

Yunhyeong sekarang duduk dengan wajah terkejut.

"Gwaenchana?" Junhoe berjongkok, memegang lengan Yunhyeong dan mengamatinya dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Saem…"

"Wae? Eodi appo?" Tanya Junhoe khawatir.

"Kau memiliki tanda lahir di belakang kuping?" Tanya Yunhyeong pelan.

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. "Eo. Wae?" Tanya Junhoe bingung.

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Junhoe dan memegang pipi namja itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Goo Junhoe. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

TBC nista… Hai hai^^

Saya baru update *disirem oli sama readers*

Saya pantas mati….. Gimana chapter kali ini? Saya ketawa sendiri ngebayangin Yoyo ketawa canggung kkk… pasti lucu sekali… Saya juga senang sekali membuat Junhoe menderita… hohoho…

BUTUH PACAR KAYAK JUNE PLIS! *abaikan*

Chanwoo-nya kurang banyak ya? Chapter depan saya akan lebih menjelaskan karakter Chanwoo. Kenapa dia terkejut melihat tangan Yunhyeong yang memar? Ada apa dengan tubuh Yunhyeong?

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview ff ini, terima kasih juga yang sudah sabar menunggu, kalian harus lebih bersabar lagi menunggu chapter selanjutnya (?)

Next project saya: ff dengan couple iKON baru yang belum pernah ada! (kayaknya)

Tunggu ya… Kalo saya lagi ada waktu luang hehehe…

Yoossss! Sekian dari saya *ketjup basah*

Review juseyo^^


	8. Chapter 8

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Jung Chanwoo

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Kau memiliki tanda lahir di belakang kuping?" Tanya Yunhyeong pelan.

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. "Eo. Wae?" Tanya Junhoe bingung.

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Junhoe dan memegang pipi namja itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Goo Junhoe. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata menemukan cucu halmeoni tidak sesusah yang ia kira. Goo Junhoe yang didepannya adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari. Yunhyeong senang tugasnya menjadi lebih mudah. Saking senangnya, Yunhyeong tidak sadar wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Junhoe.

Sementara namja berambut blonde itu sedang memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Matanya terus melirik bibir Yunhyeong. Oh Tuhan… Junhoe tidak tahu kenapa sekarang ia sangat menginginkan bibir Yunhyeong. Tunggu. Apa mungkin… Tidak…. Ini tidak benar… Tidak mungkin ia menyukai Yunhyeong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

Junhoe masih memegang dadanya. Ia harus menghentikan ini sebelum jantungnya meledak. Junhoe memegang pergelangan tangan Yunhyeong lalu menghempaskannya.

"H-hentikan tingkah konyolmu, Song Yunhyeong! A-apa kau pura-pura pingsan agar aku menghentikan hukumanmu?!" Junhoe menaikan nada suaranya. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap terlihat galak. Tetapi ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa ia menjadi gugup?

"Aniyo." Kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, bentakan Junhoe tak sedikitpun merusak mood-nya.

Junhoe terkejut. Ucapannya sama sekali tidak membuat Yunhyeong takut. Namja itu malah tersenyum lebar sampai matanya sedikit tertutup. Sangat manis… Junhoe melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Terus melihat Yunhyeong bisa membuatnya diabetes.

"Eodi appo?"

"Aniyo, saem. Aku hanya sedikit lemas."

Junhoe melirik Yunhyeong yang sekarang sedang mengelap keringat didahinya dengan tangan gemetar. "YA! Kenapa kau tidak sarapan?! Kau tahu pelajaranku sebelum istirahat! Seharusnya kau makan sesuatu!" Tiba-tiba emosinya meluap. Junhoe tidak tahu kenapa ia marah. Marah karena Yunhyeong telah menyusahkannya atau marah karena khawatir namja manis itu sakit.

"Kemarin Hanbin dan Jiwon bermain dirumahku sampai malam. Pagi harinya aku bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat sarapan. Mianhaeyo, saem…" Kata Yunhyeong sambil menundukan kepala. Junhoe adalah orang kedua setelah Hanbin yang menegurnya karena tidak sarapan.

Junhoe terdiam. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membentak Yunhyeong. Junhoe menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Tetap saja kau harus makan sesuatu." Ia menghela napas. Junhoe tidak bisa membiarkan Yunhyeong mengikuti pelajarannya hari ini. "Kau istirahatlah disini. Aku akan memanggil mereka untuk menemanimu."

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Yunhyeong dengan nada riang. Ternyata Junhoe tidak seburuk yang ia kira. "Gomawoyo, saem." Lagi-lagi Yunhyeong tersenyum lebar, membuat jantung Junhoe kembali berdegup kencang.

"Song Yunhyeong…"

"Ne?"

"Jangan tersenyum lagi dihadapanku."

"Waeyo?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan ikuti perkataanku."

.

.

.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Hanbin-ah." Kata Jiwon kepada Hanbin yang sekarang sedang mondar-mandir dihadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku membeli makanan untuknya tadi. Perutnya pasti kosong." Sudah sekitar lima belas menit sejak Yunhyeong dibawa ke UKS dan Junhoe belum juga kembali, bagaimana Hanbin tidak khawatir?

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Percayalah Yunhyeong akan baik-baik saja." Jiwon berusaha menenangkan Hanbin, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga khawatir. Ia tahu namchin-nya ini sangat menyayangi Yunhyeong. Dulu saat mereka awal-awal berpacaran, Hanbin sering bercerita betapa inginnya dia mendekati Yunhyeong dan mengajaknya berteman. Hanbin bilang Yunhyeong sangat membutuhkan orang disampingnya. Walaupun Yunhyeong selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi Jiwon dan Hanbin sama-sama tahu namja bermarga Song itu sangat kesepian.

"Chanwoo-ya, apa kau tidak khawatir?" Tanya Hanbin kepada Chanwoo yang sekarang sedang duduk santai dibelakang Jiwon.

"Kenapa aku harus khawatir?" Chanwoo malah balik bertanya.

"Yunhyeong adalah teman sebangkumu." Jawab Hanbin kesal. Sepertinya ia sudah salah bertanya.

"Keuraseo?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Kau hanya membuatku kesal." Hanbin melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk, kembali menunggu Junhoe.

Chanwoo terdiam memandang lantai kayu lapangan indoor. Sejujurnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. "Ya Kim Jiwon."

Jiwon menolehkan kepala ke arah Chanwoo. "Wae?"

"Tadi aku lihat tangan Yunhyeong memar. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?" Chanwoo mengatur ekspresinya agar terlihat tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ah… Itu…. Aku juga tidak tahu. Beberapa hari ini tangan Yunhyeong menjadi tambah memar. Tapi orang itu bilang ia tidak pernah terantuk ataupun terjatuh. Memar itu juga tidak membuatnya kesakitan. Aku pikir cepat atau lambat memar itu akan hilang."

"Aniya. Memar itu tidak akan hilang, malah akan bertambah banyak sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya." Chanwoo menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aniya. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Goo saem!" Teriak Hanbin sambil berlari menghampiri Junhoe. Jiwon segera berlari mengikuti Hanbin.

"Saem, bagaimana keadaan Yunhyeong?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Junhoe teringat wajah Yunhyeong yang berseri-seri. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit.

"Syukurlah." Akhirnya Hanbin dan Jiwon bisa bernapas lega.

"Sekarang dia sedang beristirahat. Aku ijinkan kalian ke UKS untuk menjaganya."

"Ne? Gomawoyo, saem." Hanbin dan Jiwon membungkukkan badan dan bersiap berlari ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!" Junhoe membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya dua namja itu juga membalikkan badannya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalian tidak bermain dirumahnya sampai malam lagi dan membuatnya bangun kesiangan."

"Ne?" Tanya Hanbin bingung. Otaknya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencerna kata-kata Junhoe. Ia berniat meminta Junhoe mengulangi perkataannya, tetapi niat itu diurungkannya setelah namja berambut blonde itu menatapnya tajam.

"N-ne." Cicit Hanbin. Setelah itu ia dan Jiwon berlari keluar lapangan.

Junhoe membalikkan badannya dan memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang sedang duduk santai sambil berbincang-bincang. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Mwohae?" Tanya Junhoe ke arah mereka. Secara serentak semua murid menoleh ke sumber suara dan segera berlari ke tengah lapangan, membuat barisan. Hanya Chanwoo yang berjalan dengan santai.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Kata Junhoe kepada Chanwoo yang sedang berjalan didepannya.

"Ne? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Chanwoo datar.

"Tentu saja Song Yunhyeong."

"Kenapa kau harus melapokan hal itu padaku?"

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah kau teman dekatnya? Kalian bermain bersama saat istirahat kemarin."

"Aniyo. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Kata Chanwoo sambil berjalan melewati Junhoe.

.

.

.

"Yoyo-ah!" Hanbin dan Jiwon langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam UKS. Dilihatnya Yunhyeong sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jiwon.

Yunhyeong tersenyum. "Gwaenchana."

"Igeo. Kau harus makan ini sampai habis." Hanbin memberikan Yunhyeong beberapa bungkus roti.

"Astaga, ini banyak sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskannya?" Yunhyeong menatap horor roti-roti yang berada dipahanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai rasa apa. Jadi aku membeli semuanya."

"Ah… Ini juga. Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya." Jiwon menaruh beberapa kotak susu dengan berbagai rasa dikasur.

Yunhyeong menatap makanan dan minuman pemberian Hanbin dan Jiwon. "Gomawo. Jinjja gomawo."

Hanbin tersenyum. "Eo. Sebagai gantinya hari ini kau harus mentraktir kami."

Yunhyeong memandang Hanbin sinis. "Arraseo. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mentraktir kalian."

"Assa! Aku tahu dimana restoran tteokbokki yang enak." Seru Hanbin.

Jiwon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah namja chingu-nya itu. Ia mengambil sebungkus roti dan membukanya. "Ini. Makanlah." Jiwon memberikan roti itu kepada Yunhyeong

"Gomawo." Yunhyeong menerima roti itu dan memakannya.

Hanbin dan Jiwon berjalan ke kasur didepan Yunhyeong dan duduk disana.

"Yunhyeong-ah, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Goo saem?" Tanya Jiwon.

Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya. "Eobseo."

"Tapi tadi dia bilang kami tidak boleh bermain di rumahmu sampai malam."

"Ah… Aku yang bilang padanya."

Hanbin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jadi kau tidak suka kami ke rumahmu?"

"Aniya. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi Goo saem menatapku tajam. Sepertinya dia marah karena kami yang menyebabkan kau tidak sarapan."

"Jinjja?"

"Eo. Seperti namja yang marah karena namja chingu-nya diganggu orang lain." Kata Jiwon santai. Tak lama kemudian Jiwon dan Hanbin menatap Yunhyeong sambil menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Jiwon-ah, perkataanmu ada benarnya."

"Tentu saja, chagi. Aku sudah curiga mereka memiliki suatu hubungan yang tidak kita ketahui."

Yunhyeong menatap kedua namja didepannya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kalian membahas itu lagi? Aku sudah bilang, aku dan Junhoe tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

Hanbin dan Jiwon semakin menyipitkan mata mereka. "Kau dengar itu, Hanbin-ah? Dia memanggil Goo saem dengan nama belakangnya."

"Eo. Itu terlalu akrab untuk hubungan murid dengan guru."

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa." Yunhyeong memijat pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi pasangan ini membuatnya sakit kepala.

Hanbin dan Jiwon tertawa. Menjahili Yunhyeong adalah kesenangan mereka. Tiba-tiba Jiwon teringat sesuatu.

"Yunhyeong-ah, apa memar ditanganmu sudah hilang?"

Yunhyeong tersentak dan segera menutup punggung tangannya dengan jaket olahraga. "Eo. Memar itu sudah mulai menghilang. Wae?"

"Tadi Chanwoo bertanya tentang memarmu itu."

Yunhyeong terdiam sebentar. Sebelum itu Chanwoo juga bertanya tentang memar ditangannya. Malah namja itu tampak terkejut. Apa Chanwoo tahu sesuatu?

"Mwo-ya… Kau memiliki dua orang namja yang menyukaimu. Kau sangat beruntung, Song Yunhyeong-ssi. Tapi aku lebih setuju kau dengan Goo saem."

"Ya Kim Hanbin!"

.

.

.

Junhoe sedang mondar-mandir didepan UKS. Ia sudah selesai mengajar kelas Yunhyeong dan sekarang ia penasaran bagaimana kondisi namja manis itu. Junhoe sudah berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tetapi pikirannya terus melayang pada Yunhyeong. Pikirannya menjadi tidak tenang membayangkan wajah pucat Yunhyeong tadi. Junhoe memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai namja itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu UKS terbuka. Junhoe kalang kabut mencari tempat sembunyi. Tetapi lorong itu tidak ada tempat sembunyi sama sekali. Alhasil, Hanbin dan Jiwon memergoki Junhoe yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Saem, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Jiwon polos. Hanbin menyikut perut Jiwon dan memberi isyarat. "Ah…" Jiwon mengerti maksud Hanbin.

"A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini." Bohong Junhoe.

"Saem, Yunhyeong sedang tidur sekarang dan kami ingin berganti baju sebentar. Bisakah kau menjaganya?" Kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tenang saja kami tidak akan lama." Kata Jiwon sambil menekankan kata 'lama'.

Junhoe terdiam sebentar. Ini alasan yang bagus untuk bertemu Yunhyeong. "Keurae. Aku hanya menjaganya sebentar. Ya, hanya sebentar."

Hanbin dan Jiwon tertawa pelan, sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin ke toilet. Tapi pikiran Hanbin berubah begitu melihat Junhoe. Sepertinya mereka berniat meninggalkan Yunhyeong dan Junhoe berduaan sampai pulang sekolah.

"Kamsahamnida, saem." Hanbin dan Jiwon membungkukkan badan mereka dan berjalan melewati Junhoe.

Tiba-tiba Hanbin menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang dan langsung ditangkap oleh Jiwon. "Ya Kim Hanbin!" Jiwon menepuk pipi Hanbin.

Junhoe membalikkan badannya, ia tidak mengambil tindakan sama sekali bahkan melengos tidak peduli.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS, kalian tunggu di sini." Kata Jiwon.

Junhoe membelalakkan matanya dan memandang pasangan itu. Bukankah itu kata-kata yang ia ucapkan saat Yunhyeong pingsan tadi?

Hanbin dan Jiwon melirik Junhoe yang sekarang sedang melotot ke arah mereka. Ternyata Hanbin hanya pura-pura pingsan.

"YA!" Saat Junhoe berteriak seperti itu, Hanbin dan Jiwon sudah berlari menjauhinya sambil tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

Junhoe membuka pintu UKS perlahan. Dilihatnya Yunhyeong sedang tidur dengan beberapa sampah bungkus roti ditubuhnya. Junhoe menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil bungkus kosong itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia juga menyingkirkan makanan dan minuman yang berada di tempat tidur dan menaruhnya di tempat lain. Lalu ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Yunhyeong sampai dada.

Junhoe membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada disekitar bibir Yunhyeong. Tangannya berhenti saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Yunhyeong. Tanpa sadar, Junhoe mengelus pelan bibir bawah Yunhyeong.

"Aigoo! Apa yang aku lakukan?!" Ia segera menarik tangannya dan memukulnya beberapa kali.

Junhoe mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah tempat tidur itu. Dipandanginya wajah Yunhyeong cukup lama. 'Bahkan ia sangat manis saat tidur.'

"Aigoo! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!" Ia memukul kepalanya beberapa kali. Junhoe rasa, menyukai Yunhyeong hanya akan membodohinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka menyukai seseorang akan membuatnya menjadi gila.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu, Song Yunhyeong?" Junhoe kembali memandang Yunhyeong.

Tiba-tiba Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya dan muncul keringat dingin disekitar wajahnya. Napas Yunhyeong terengah-engah seperti sedang berlari.

"Maafkan aku…. Aku mohon maafkan aku…." Kata Yunhyeong pelan.

Junhoe yang panik segera berdiri dan memegang kedua lengan Yunhyeong. "Song Yunhyeong! Ireona! Kau hanya bermimpi! Ireona!"

Yunhyeong terbangun dan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Junhoe sedang menatapnya khawatir. Tanpa sadar Yunhyeong meneteskan air mata. Ia menutup wajahnya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Junhoe terpaku melihat Yunhyeong menangis. Dirangkulnya punggung Yunhyeong dan dipeluknya namja manis itu dengan sangat erat. "Gwaenchana…. Itu hanya mimipi…."

Yunhyeong menangis cukup lama dan Junhoe terus memeluknya sambil mengelus kepalanya beberapa kali. Setelah tangis Yunhyeong reda, Junhoe melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelap air mata Yunhyeong. "Apa mimpimu sangat buruk?" Junhoe bertanya dengan sangat halus.

Yunhyeong menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia masih terisak. Junhoe mengelus dahi Yunhyeong dan…

'Cup….'

Seketika itu juga tangis Yunhyeong berhenti. "Saem, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Junhoe tersadar dan segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari dahi Yunhyeong. Dilihatnya Yunhyeong sedang menatapnya horor.

"A-aku hanya berusaha menenangkanmu." Junhoe bertingkah santai, seolah-olah ia sering melakukan hal itu.

Yunhyeong memegang dahinya. "Ah… Keuraeyo…" Ia terlalu polos.

Junhoe mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari meja dekat pintu dan memberikannya kepada Yunhyeong.

"Gomawoyo…" Yunhyeong mengambil tisu itu dan mengelap dahinya, lalu mengelap lehernya.

Junhoe salah fokus. Matanya tertuju pada leher Yunhyeong yang sedikit berkeringat dan putih mulus itu. "A-aku akan memanggil teman-temanmu." Setelah itu Junhoe tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang UKS sambil memegang dadanya, meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan sangat pelan. Ia masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi. Yunhyeong bermimpi seseorang berjubah hitam mengejarnya sambil membawa pisau. Wajah orang itu sangat menyeramkan, matanya bolong dan bibirnya robek sampai ke telinga. Orang itu juga tersenyum dengan sangat mengerikan. Yunhyeong juga tidak tahu kenapa ia meminta maaf dimimpinya itu. Sepertinya ia telah berbuat kesalahan pada orang itu.

"Yoyo-ah~" Hanbin memanggil Yunhyeong dari belakang. Hanbin dan Jiwon menghampiri Yunhyeong.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Jiwon khawatir.

"Eo. Ini sudah pulang sekolah dan aku harus berganti baju." Yunhyeong berusaha tersenyum. "Aku juga harus mentraktir kalian bukan?"

"Lupakan itu, aku hanya bercanda. Kau harus banyak beristirahat." Kata Hanbin.

"Aniya. Nan gwaenchana. Aku juga ingin mentraktir seseorang."

"Nugu?"

"Iseo… Kalian tunggu didepan gerbang. Aku akan datang bersama orang itu."

.

.

.

Setelah berganti baju, Yunhyeong berjalan menuju ruang guru. Betul sekali. Ia berniat mentraktir Junhoe karena telah menolongnya. Lagipula ia harus selalu berada disamping namja itu karena Yunhyeong berjanji akan menjaganya.

Yunhyeong mengintip meja kerja Junhoe dari luar. Orang itu tidak ada ditempatnya. Guru yang lain sepertinya sudah pulang. Yunhyeong menghela napas kecewa. Apa Junhoe juga sudah pulang?

Yunhyeong mendatangi lapangan indoor berharap ia akan menemukan Junhoe disana. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. "Hari ini aku gagal menjaganya." Saat Yunhyeong berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Apa ada seseorang disana? Atau hanya hantu?

Yunhyeong berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Benar saja, ada seseorang yang mandi disana. Yunhyeong mendekati pintu kamar mandi umum dan membukanya. Diperhatikannya siapa yang mandi dan… OMO! Yunhyeong hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat tubuh Junhoe yang indah itu.

Yunhyeong melihat tubuh Junhoe dari atas sampai… Oh untungnya tubuh bagian bawah Junhoe tertutup tembok. Namja itu mengusap rambut basahnya kasar, lalu mengusap lengannya yang berotot. Tiba-tiba Junhoe memutar badannya ke arah Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong menahan napas, matanya berfokus pada tubuh sixpack Junhoe.

"Kkamjagiya!" Junhoe hampir saja jatuh karena terkejut. Dilihatnya Yunhyeong sedang memandang perutnya yang rata itu. "Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Yunhyeong tersadar dari lamunannya. "Mianhaeyo, saem. Aku tidak sengaja…."

"Lupakan. Kemarilah."

"Ne?"

"Kemari."

Yunhyeong berjalan mendekati Junhoe. Sekarang ia dan Junhoe hanya terpisah tembok pendek. Tiba-tiba tangan Junhoe yang basah menariknya. Junhoe mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunhyeong dan berbisik.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai^^

Saya rekomendasi kalian baca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu You Call It Romance – feat. Davichi

Bagaimana chapter ini? Maaf kalo agak berantakan. Saya sangat suka double b disini! *peluk double b*

Saya minta maaf karena kemarin saya berjanji akan mengungkapkan jati diri Chanwoo, tapi malah dia muncul disini dikit banget. Tebakan kalian belum ada yang bener lho… hehehe bener kalo Chanwoo tahu sesuatu tapi dia ga serumit itu kok…

Kalian boleh manggil saya apa aja. Eonni kek, noona kek, dongsaeng kek, oppa sama hyung juga boleh hehehe…

Saya mau mengumumkan sesuatu. Sepertinya kalian tidak baca bio saya ya? Sebenarnya saya sudah hiatus…

Maafkan saya hiks… Saya mau hiatus dari pas update chapter 6 sebenernya… Tapi review kalian bikin saya semangat, ditambah lagi saya juga penasaran chapter selanjutnya..

Saya pengen banget update cepet, pengen juga bales pm kalian, tapi apa daya waktu tidak mengijinkan saya. Saya siswa tingkah akhir sodara… Mulai disibukan dengan tugas ini-itu.. Ujian juga numpuk..

Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk update chapter ini sekalian mau bilang salam perpisahan… Maaf kalo ceritanya makin aneh, maaf kalo saya typo, maaf kalo mengecewakan kalian

Terima kasih yang sudah review dari awal sampai sekarang, terima kasih udah semangatin saya, terima kasih sudah ngasih saran, terima kasih karena telah membuat saya tidak berhenti tersenyum baca review kalian *deep bow* Semangat buat yang lagi ujian!

Sedikit info buat kalian, saya akan perbaiki ff Dear Future Husband. Saya juga akan bikin sekuel ff Truth or Dare sama seperti ff You yang ada 3 part. Saya berjanji akan membuat ff 3 part buat couple yang lain.

Tunggu saya 2 bulan lagi oke? Saya berjanji akan membuat ff ini menjadi lebih baik! *muter lagu Wait For Me*

"Wait (wait) because I'll go to you right now

Wherever you are, I'll go

Wait for me, hey, time is ticking faster

Wait (wait) because I'll go to you right now

I'll run against time and go to you

Wait for me yeah"

Udah ah… Jadi baper saya….

Review juseyo^^ sampai ketemu 2 bulan lagi! *ketjup basah*


	9. Chapter 9

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Jung Chanwoo

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Lupakan. Kemarilah."

"Ne?"

"Kemari."

Yunhyeong berjalan mendekati Junhoe. Sekarang ia dan Junhoe hanya terpisah tembok pendek. Tiba-tiba tangan Junhoe yang basah menariknya. Junhoe mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunhyeong dan berbisik.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Junhoe bilang apa tadi?! Mandi bersama?! MANDI BERSAMA?! Mata Yunhyeong kembali melihat ke tubuh Junhoe, ia memegang hidungnya, takut keluar darah dari sana. Yunhyeong tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mandi bersama.

"Ya! Aku bertanya sedang apa kau disini?!"

Yunhyeong tersentak dari lamunannya. Dipandanginya Junhoe yang sekarang sedang melotot ke arahnya. Tunggu. Bukankah tadi ia berada didekat Junhoe? Kenapa sekarang ia masih didepan pintu? Astaga! Ternyata itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Kau sudah gila Song Yunhyeong! Kenapa otakmu jadi tercemar seperti ini?!

"YA!" Junhoe berteriak dengan lantang. Jika saja orang yang didepannya ini tidak melamun, mungkin ia bisa mengusirnya baik-baik. Lagipula… ehem… situasi sekarang ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, tubuh telanjangnya yang hanya tertutupi tembok dan seseorang yang sedang melihatnya dengan wajah terkejut didepan pintu kamar mandi. Junhoe segera mengambil handuk yang ia sampirkan ditembok pendek dan segera menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!"

Yunhyeong dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang masih terkejut, menjawab dengan pelan, "baru saja. Te-tenang saja, saem, aku tidak melihatnya!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dengan harapan Junhoe percaya padanya. Tetapi menurut Junhoe, perkataan Yunhyeong sedikit ambigu… Hem…

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" Kata Junhoe masih dengan wajah galaknya. Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk lain dan berjalan menuju loker. Yunhyeong mengekor dibelakangnya. Junhoe mengeluarkan celananya dari dalam loker dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong yang mengerti maksud Junhoe segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku ingin mentraktirmu makan. Apa saem ada waktu?" Tanya Yunhyeong ragu-ragu.

Junhoe yang hendak memakai celana segera menghentikan gerakannya. Yunhyeong mengajaknya makan bersama? Makan malam romantis? Hanya berdua? Tanpa sadar Junhoe tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja, aku juga mengajak dua temanku yang lain."

Wajah Junhoe berubah seketika, mood-nya langsung turun drastis. Inilah salah satu sifat aslinya yang jarang orang lain ketahui. Junhoe adalah tipe orang yang suasana hatinya mudah sekali berubah. Kadang sifatnya itu merugikan orang disekitarnya. Seperti sekarang ini, ia melanjutkan kegiatan 'berpakaian'nya tanpa peduli Yunhyeong yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

Yunhyeong yang melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah Junhoe, menundukkan kepala dengan wajah gugup. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bertanya lagi atau diam saja? Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu. Junhoe sudah berpakaian lengkap dan sekarang sedang membereskan tasnya. Yunhyeong menarik napas dan mengumpulkan keberanian. Hah… Kenapa namja itu selalu membuatnya gugup? "Saem…."

Junhoe mengambil tasnya dan membanting pintu loker dengan keras. "Shireo."

Yunhyeong meremas tangannya, ia menjadi tambah gugup. "W-waeyo? Aku akan membelikan makanan apapun yang saem mau."

Junhoe berdiri tegak dan menatap Yunhyeong dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa kau pikir itu sekarang masalahnya?"

"K-keureom waeyo?" Tanya Yunhyeong bingung. Perkataan Junhoe tadi sulit dicerna diotaknya.

Junhoe menghela napas. "Sudahlah." Ia menaruh tas dipundaknya dan berjalan melewati Yunhyeong. Saat hendak membuka pintu keluar, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Saem, apa kau marah padaku?" Yunhyeong bertanya dengan mata bulatnya.

Junhoe menatap namja manis itu cukup lama. Benar. Seharusnya ia tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, apalagi Yunhyeong adalah orang yang polos. "Ani."

"Apa saem sedang sibuk?"

"Ani."

"Apa saem tidak ingin makan bersamaku?"

"Ani."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Junhoe terdiam sebentar, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau…. ehem… mengajak temanmu?"

"Ne?" Yunhyeong semakin bingung.

"Aku bilang kenapa kau mengajak temanmu! Aku kira kita hanya makan berdua saja!" Kata Junhoe dengan nada tinggi. Yunhyeong kelewat polos atau tidak peka?

Yunhyeong tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka Junhoe akan berteriak seperti itu. "Saem ingin makan berdua denganku? Hanya berdua?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Apa kau tuli?"

"Aniyo." Jawab Yunhyeong cepat.

Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong dengan wajah miris. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu berolahraga lagi, karena berbicara dengan orang didepannya ini sudah membuatnya lelah.

"Mianhaeyo karena aku sudah membuatmu marah. Apa saem tidak ingin ikut? Kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan mengajakmu makan bersama lagi. Hanya berdua."

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. Ini salah satu kelemahan dari sifatnya yang moody-an itu, gampang sekali dibujuk. Maka dari itu, sejak kecil orang tua Junhoe tidak pernah membiarkannya berbicara dengan orang asing, karena dia sangat mudah diculik. "Jinjja?"

"Ne. Aku janji."

"Keurae. Aku ikut."

.

.

.

"Hanbin-ah, kenapa Yunhyeong lama sekali?"

"Molla."

Sudah setengah jam Jiwon dan Hanbin menunggu didepan gerbang, sampai sekarang chingu-nya itu belum datang juga. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid berjalan ke luar gerbang.

"Apa kau yakin Yunhyeong masih ada disekolah? Apa ia tidak diam-diam kabur?"

"Aniya. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu."

"Aku lapar." Jiwon memegang perutnya dengan wajah melas.

"Nado…"

"Aku juga lelah." Jiwon menaruh kepalanya dipundak Hanbin dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

"Ya! Hentikan!" Hanbin mendorong Jiwon menjauh, membuat namja itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aaa…. Wae…." Protes Jiwon.

"Kau lihat! Beberapa murid melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh." Kata Hanbin sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sedangkan yeoja yang ditunjuk itu memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Keureom wae? Bukannya hampir semua murid disini sudah tahu kita berpacaran?" Jiwon hendak memeluk Hanbin, tapi lagi-lagi namja itu mendorongnya.

"Hajima. Aku tidak suka bermesraan didepan umum." Kata Hanbin pelan.

"Wae? Apa kau malu punya pacar seperti aku?"

"Aniya. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau terlihat seperti itu." Jiwon memalingkan wajahnya. Untuk beberapa lama, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Hanbin dan Jiwon sama-sama diam.

"Apa kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Hanbin menghela napas. Jiwon memiliki sifat manja. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat namchin-nya itu. Untuk itu, Hanbin sudah menyiapkan beberapa strategi agar Jiwon memaafkannya. Pertama, lakukan apa yang Jiwon suka. Hanbin mendekati Jiwon dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Mianhae. Eo?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jiwon. Kedua, jika ia masih marah, lakukan aegyo. "Jiwon-ah~ Mianhae~ Mianhae chagiya~"

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Jiwon. Beberapa lama kemudian Jiwon melepas pelukam Hanbin dan membalikkan badan. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi, eo?"

Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. Berhasil! Sekarang Jiwon sudah tersenyum! Cara-cara lama seperti ini selalu berhasil ia terapkan. Hanbin lalu memeluk Jiwon dengan erat. Ya. Mereka berpelukan. Didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Pemandangan yang sangat bagus. Mataku sampai sakit melihatnya."

Hanbin dan Jiwon melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat Junhoe dengan wajah sinisnya dan Yunhyeong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Saem…" Yunhyeong menyenggol lengan Junhoe.

"Wae? Apa kau suka melihatnya?" Yunhyeong terdiam. "Ya! Kalian tidak boleh berpelukan seperti itu disini! Aiisshh… Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan dewan guru." Junhoe menurunkan nada suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan melihat pemandangan seperti tadi.

'Lagipula sekolah adalah tempat belajar, bukan tempat berpacaran.' Junhoe berpikir seperti itu karena ia belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Ya. Diumurnya yang hampir seperempat abad itu, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, baik dengan yeoja maupun namja.

"Waeyo, saem? Apa kau marah karena tidak punya pacar?" Ledek Jiwon.

"Atau karena kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Yunhyeong?" Lanjut Hanbin.

Junhoe membulatkan matanya dan menunjuk dua namja yang berada beberapa meter didepannya itu. "YA!"

Hanbin dan Jiwon tertawa lalu berlari ke luar gerbang.

"Mwoya…. Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai murid seperti mereka…"

"Saem, ka-yo. Restorannya tidak jauh dari sini." Yunhyeong berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Junhoe yang masih merasa kesal.

Junhoe memandang punggung Yunhyeong heran. "Ya! Kenapa kau tidak marah? Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang mereka katakan?"

Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan. "Ne. Aku dengar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak terlihat kesal?"

"Tentu saja aku merasa kesal. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sifat mereka memang seperti itu. Berapa kalipun aku marah, mereka akan terus melakukannya. Lagipula aku sudah mulai terbiasa." Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil. Memang pada awalnya ia tidak suka dengan gaya bercanda Hanbin dan Jiwon, tetapi sekarang ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Setiap orang pada awalnya pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan suatu perubahan, tetapi jika kita mulai berpikir dewasa, lama-kelamaan kita perubahan itu bisa menjadi hal yang biasa."

Junhoe terdiam sebentar, lalu memandang Yunhyeong dengan tatapan kagum. Ternyata namja manis itu lebih dewasa dari yang kelihatannya. "Keurae, kau benar. Kajja. Aku sudah lapar."

.

.

.

"Bukankah tadi kalian bilang ingin makan tteokbokki?" Tanya Yunhyeong kebingungan. Ia ingat betul tadi Hanbin bilang ingin makan kue beras pedas itu. Tetapi kenapa sekarang mereka ada di restoran yang menjual makanan Jjampong (*mie kuah pedas)?

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan sesuatu yang pedas dan berkuah." Kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Nado." Sahut Junhoe. Ia sangat menyukai masakan apapun yang pedas. Baginya, tidak ada hari tanpa makanan pedas.

Yunhyeong terdiam. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka masakan pedas selain ramyeon. Ramyeon yang biasa ia makan juga tidak terlalu pedas. Rencananya tadi Yunhyeong hanya akan makan beberapa tteokbokki lalu memberikannya kepada Jiwon dengan alasan ia sudah kenyang. Tetapi sekarang mereka makan di restoran yang terkenal menjual jjampong dengan porsi besar dan sangat pedas.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Apa kau ingin makan yang lain?" Tanya Hanbin. Mereka bertiga menunggu jawaban dari pentraktir (?).

"Gwaenchana." Kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum. "Keurae, aku akan memesan empat porsi jjampong. Apa kalian ingin pesan yang lain?"

"Kimchi!" Kata Junhoe, Hanbin dan Jiwon kompak. Mereka lalu saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Bukankah saem yang mengikuti kami?" Kata Hanbin sinis.

"Maja-yo." Sahut Jiwon.

Yunhyeong menghela napas. Ternyata Junhoe sangat tidak cocok dengan kedua temannya itu. Sebaiknya mereka bertiga segera dipisahkan. Yunhyeong mengangkat tangannya dan mulai memesan. "Jogiyo, aku-"

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti kalian? Aku memang sangat menyukai kimchi." Protes Junhoe.

Yunhyeong terdiam. Mereka masih beradu mulut. "Jogiyo aku pesan-"

"Memang di Seoul hanya saem yang menyukai kimchi?" Kata Hanbin mencibir.

"Semua anggota keluargaku menyukai kimchi." Kata Jiwon polos.

Yunhyeong masih berusaha berbicara dengan pelayan restoran. "Aku pesan empat-"

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang keluargamu!" Kata Junhoe sambil menunjuk Jiwon.

"KEUMANHAE!"

Junhoe, Hanbin dan Jiwon tersentak. Mereka bertiga menatap Yunhyeong yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Baru pertama kali mereka mendengar Yunhyeong berteriak seperti itu. Bahkan orang-orang yang ada di restoran itu juga terkejut.

"Jogiyo, aku pesan empat porsi jjampong dan kimchi." Kata Yunhyeong dengan nada sangat halus kepada seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu menggangguk lalu mencatat pesanan Yunhyeong. "Kamsahamnida." Yunhyeong menolehkan kepala kepada Junhoe-Hanbin-Jiwon yang sedang terdiam. "Waeyo? Kenapa kalian tidak lanjutkan adu mulut kalian?" Tanyanya santai.

"Ehem…" Junhoe berpura-pura batuk. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan berkelahi dengan muridnya, apa lagi merebutkan kimchi.

"Yoyo-ah, kau sudah baikan? Apa kau masih pusing?" Tanya Hanbin sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Yunhyeong.

"Yoyo? Cih…" Cibir Junhoe. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang meladeninya.

"Eo." Yunhyeong menjauhkan tangan Hanbin dari dahinya. "Aku merasa lebih baik berkat makanan dan minuman yang kalian bawakan tadi."

"Keurae? Syukurlah." Kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berempat lalu terdiam sejenak. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"Ini pesanan anda." Kata seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan besar.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida. Jalmeokhaeseumnida." Kata Yunhyeong sambil membantu pelayan itu menata meja.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat. Yunhyeong-ah, apa kau ingin menonton film hari minggu besok?" Tanya Jiwon sambil mengaduk jjampong miliknya.

"Film apa?"

"Ada film horror baru yang akan dirilis. Aku sudah melihat poster filmnya. Hantunya sangat seram. Hiii…." Kata Hanbin dengan wajah takut yang dibuat-buat.

Yunhyeong tersenyum miris. Untuk apa ia menonton film horror? Toh setiap hari ia melihat hantu. Hanbin dan Jiwon yang sadar akan perubahan ekspresi wajah Yunhyeong baru tersadar. Mereka telah salah bicara.

"Mwo? Hantu? Kenapa kalian percaya hal seperti itu? Hantu itu tidak ada. Hanya orang-orang konyol yang percaya hal seperti itu. Apalagi orang yang berkata bahwa mereka bisa melihat hantu. Aku sungguh tidak suka dengan orang seperti mereka." Kata Junhoe santai. Ia tidak sadar perkataannya justru memperburuk suasana.

Hanbin dan Jiwon segera melihat Yunhyeong. Mereka khawatir perasaan Yunhyeong terluka. "Saem, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Wae? Aku hanya memberikan pendapat." Kata Junhoe cuek.

Yunhyeong menundukkan kepala, sambil menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Keurae, bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Tapi kenapa kali ini terasa sangat sakit?

.

.

.

"Yunhyeong-ah, gomawo!" Kata Hanbin girang sambil membuka pintu restoran, diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Sedari tadi Hanbin berusaha keras mengubah suasana, walaupun tidak cukup berhasil. Yunhyeong masih saja murung.

"Lain kali aku yang traktir." Kata Jiwon.

"Yunhyeong-ah, gwaenchana? Tadi aku lihat kau terlalu banyak minum." Kata Hanbin khawatir. Selama makan tadi, Yunhyeong sudah menghabiskan dua botol besar air putih.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya merasa haus." Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil, berusaha agar Hanbin percaya kebohongannya. Jjampong yang ia makan tadi sangat pedas, sampai-sampai ia merasa lidahnya terbakar. Yunhyeong melihat Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya namja itu percaya padanya.

"Keurae. Kajja! Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah." Hanbin melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Yunhyeong.

"Hanbin-ah, mianhae." Yunhyeong menjauhkan tangan Hanbin dari lengannya. "Aku harus ke suatu tempat."

"Jinjja? Eodi?"

"Isseo… Nanti aku akan meneleponmu jika sudah sampai rumah."

"Arraseo, kami pulang dulu. Kajja jiwon-ah. Saem, kami pamit." Hanbin dan Jiwon membungkukkan badan mereka ke Junhoe dan melambaikan tangan ke Yunhyeong. Lalu mereka berjalan ke halte bus terdekat.

"Kajja." Tiba-tiba Junhoe menarik tangan Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya. "Eodigayo?" Tetapi pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Junhoe yang terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah kedai es krim.

"Kau suka rasa apa?"

"Strawberry." Jawab Yunhyeong pelan.

"Aku pesan satu es krim strawberry dan satu es krim coklat."

"Saem, aku tidak ingin-"

"Diamlah. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai makanan pedas. Kau harus makan es krim."

"Eotteokhae arrayo?" 'Apa sangat terlihat jelas?' pikir Yunhyeong.

"Kau makan jjampong dengan terburu-buru dan kau minum air sangat banyak. Mungkin kau bisa membohongi temanmu, tapi tidak denganku."

Yunhyeong tersenyum. Aneh sekali orang ini. Hari ini ia sedih karena Junhoe, ia juga senang karena namja itu.

Mereka menunggu beberapa saat sampai es krim itu selesai dibuat. Junhoe menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke kasir dan memberikan es krim strawberry ke Yunhyeong. Namja manis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, membuat Junhoe tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Ne?" Tanya Yunhyeong bingung. Apa Junhoe baru saja mengusirnya?

"Kau bilang kau harus ke suatu tempat."

"Ahh…. Umm… itu…."

Yunhyeong berpikir keras. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan untuk Hanbin dan Jiwon. Yunhyeong hanya tidak ingin mereka tahu bahwa ia berencana mengantar Junhoe pulang. Ia harus memastikan namja blonde itu sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Tetapi Yunhyeong juga malu mengutarakan keinginannya pada Junhoe. Ia harus mencari alasan lain.

"Wae?" Tanya Junhoe sambil memakan es krim yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"K-kebetulan sekali tempat yang harus aku datangi dekat dengan tempat tinggal saem. Jadi kita bisa pulang bersama." Kau memang punya banyak akal Song Yunhyeong.

Junhoe terdiam. "Keurae. Kajja."

.

.

.

Saat didalam bus, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Junhoe sibuk melihat pemandangan diluar jendela, sedangkan Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya dan melamun.

"Ya Song Yunhyeong!"

Yunhyeong tersentak, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke Junhoe. "Ne?"

"Astaga. Kau ini kenapa? Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali." Kata Junhoe kesal.

"Mianhaeyo." Cicit Yunhyeong. "Ada apa saem memanggilku?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau akan bertemu seseorang ditempat itu?"

"Ne?"

Junhoe menghela napas. Ada apa dengan Yunhyeong?

"Aaa…." Yunhyeong baru ingat kebohongannya. "Ne." Jawabnya.

'Siapa orang itu? Namja? Yeoja? Apa kau menyukainya?' Banyak hal yang ingin Junhoe tanyakan, tetapi ia tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu, karena Yunhyeong bukan siapa-siapanya. "Apa orang itu sangat penting bagimu?"

Yunhyeong terdiam. Ia menatap Junhoe. "Ne. Dia orang yang sangat penting bagiku dan aku baru sadar hal itu sekarang."

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong saling bertatapan cukup lama. Tetapi kemudian Junhoe memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak tahu Yunhyeong menatapnya sedih. Perkataan Junhoe terus berputar-putar dikepala Yunhyeong. Namja manis itu merasa ia harus merahasiakan kemampuannya dari Junhoe seumur hidupnya.

Sedangkan Junhoe memalingkan wajahnya penuh rasa kecewa juga kesal. Kecewa karena orang yang dimaksud Yunhyeong bukan dirinya. Kesal karena tampaknya Yunhyeong menyukai orang itu.

Setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Junhoe kembali sibuk melihat pemandangan diluar jendela, sedangkan Yunhyeong terus menatap namja yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Junhoe membuyarkan lamunan Yunhyeong.

"Ne?"

"Song Yunhyeong, gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchanayo." Yunhyeong yang masih linglung, mengedarkan pandangannya. Didepannya ada sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Aaa…. Ternyata ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini.

"Apa kau akan terus mengikutiku sampai masuk ke apartemen?" Junhoe memasang wajah datarnya. Sejujurnya ia bingung apa yang terjadi pada Yunhyeong. Sejak didalam bus, namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu murung dan selalu menundukkan kepala.

"Apa itu apartemen saem?" Yunhyeong menunjuk gedung itu.

"Eo. Wae?"

"Aniyo." Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepala lemah.

Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong lembut. Ingin sekali ia memeluk namja manis didepannya ini dan bertanya ada apa. Tapi lagi-lagi Junhoe tidak berhak melakukan itu. Lagipula sepertinya Yunhyeong menyukai orang yang akan ia temui setelah ini. Bukankah orang itu yang lebih berhak?

"Pergilah. Mungkin orang itu menunggumu." Kata Junhoe pelan.

"Ne." Yunhyeong membungkukkan badan lalu meninggalkan Junhoe tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap mata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong terus berjalan menunduk sampai tiba didepan halte bus, ia melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya. "Jung Chanwoo…"

Namja berkulit coklat itu memandang Yunhyeong dari kepala sampai kaki. "Song Yunhyeong? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"A-aku…"

Chanwoo melirik tangan Yunhyeong yang tertutup jas sekolah. "Apa tanganmu masih memar?"

"Eo?" Yunhyeong langsung menutup punggung tangannya. "Memarnya sudah hilang."

Chanwoo yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yunhyeong, langsung mendekati namja itu. Ia segera meraih tangan Yunhyeong. "Kau bohong."

Tanpa mereka sadari, namja berambut blonde itu memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. 'Jadi orang itu yang penting bagimu?' Apa Junhoe harus mundur secara perlahan?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai~

Ada yang kangen sama saya? *digebukin readers* Maaf ya T.T Ujian udah selasai dari kemarin-kemarin tapi saya baru update sekarang… Jeongmal mianhae… Terima kasih yang sudah mendoakan saya *deep bow*

Banyak halangan rintang yang menyulitkan saya melanjutkan ff ini, hape rusak, laptop rusak.. Bunuh saja saya dirawa-rawa… udah dua bulan lebih hiatus, jadi maaf kalo penulisannya rada beda, typo atau ada kata" yang absurd

Chapter ini saya bikin berhari-hari lho! *ini serius* Cieee…. Siapa yang ngarepin Junhyeong mandi bareng? Ahaha… Disini Yoyo masih belum cukup umur, jadi belum boleh ya… kalo mau baca aja Truth or Dare *Promo dikit

Chanu lagi-lagi perannya sedikit… Minggu depan ya? Oh iya, menurut saya ff ini udah mulai memasuki tahap sedih-sedih. Jadi siap-siap baper oke? Dichapter-chapter depan masalah sudah mulai bermunculan. Tenang aja, ga bakal saya bikin rumit kok, saya juga bingung soalnya hehe… Ga rumit sih… Tapi mungkin masalah muncul bertubi-tubi (?)

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Part yang paling saya suka pas Junhoe-Hanbin-Jiwon berantem!

Kalo mau tanya-tanya boleh askfm: Sennassi Nanti kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol (?)

Review Juseyo^^


	10. Chapter 10

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Jung Chanwoo

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre** : Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

Namja berkulit coklat itu memandang Yunhyeong dari kepala sampai kaki. "Song Yunhyeong? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"A-aku…"

Chanwoo melirik tangan Yunhyeong yang tertutup jas sekolah. "Apa tanganmu masih memar?"

"Eo?" Yunhyeong langsung menutup punggung tangannya. "Memarnya sudah hilang."

Chanwoo yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yunhyeong, langsung mendekati namja itu. Ia segera meraih tangan Yunhyeong. "Kau bohong."

.

.

.

"Jinjja-ya…" Kata Yunhyeong pelan, ia menarik tangannya yang sedang dipegang Chanwoo.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan memar itu?" Tanya Chanwoo dengan wajah serius. Matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"A-aku terjatuh dan tanganku terantuk sesuatu." Kenapa Chanwoo selalu bertanya tentang memarnya? Dan ada apa dengan sikapnya itu? Yunhyeong semakin curiga namja itu mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kita harus bicara." Chanwoo menarik tangan Yunhyeong dan membawa namja manis itu menjauhi halte bus.

"Eodiga?" Tanya Yunhyeong dengan langkah terseret karena tarikan Chanwoo.

"Ke rumahku."

"Eo?! Y-ya!" Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya, membuat namja yang didepannya itu juga berbuat demikian.

Chanwoo membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi ekspresi wajahnya seperti 'apa –lagi?!'

"Kita bisa berbicara disini. K-kenapa harus ke rumahmu?" Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yunhyeong. Ia merasa aneh jika pergi ke rumah orang lain malam-malam seperti sekarang. Bahkan Hanbin dan Jiwon saja tidak pernah mengajaknya ke rumah mereka.

Yunhyeong akui, Chanwoo memang tampan, rambut yang berwarna coklat hazelnut dan badan yang tinggi, sedikit membuatnya terpesona. Tapi tetap saja menurutnya Junhoe lebih tampan. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Song Yunhyeong?!' Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa lagi. Gawat. Junhoe sudah meracuni otaknya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanwoo datar. "Apa kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh?"

Yunhyeong tersentak. "Eo?! A-aku hanya…."

"Haksaeng-deul!" Teriak seorang namja dari belakang mereka. Dengan kompak mereka menolehkan kepala.

Chanwoo memandang Junhoe dengan tatapan malas, berbeda dengan Yunhyeong yang membelalakkan matanya. "Goo Saem?"

Junhoe berjalan ke arah mereka. Yunhyeong memandang namja itu bingung. Pakaian Junhoe masih sama seperti tadi, tasnya juga masih ia bawa. Apa namja itu belum pulang ke rumahnya?

"Sedang apa orang itu disini? Kenapa dia ada dimana-mana?" Tanya Chanwoo pada dirinya sendiri, tentu saja dengan suara pelan. Entah kenapa dari awal ia tidak menyukai Junhoe.

"Mwohae?" Junhoe memandang kedua muridnya itu bergantian, lalu matanya merlirik tangan Chanwoo yang masih memegang tangan Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong yang mengikuti arah pandang Junhoe, segera menarik tangannya. "Saem, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau ada disini dengan orang ini?" Junhoe memperhatikan Chanwoo dari kepala sampai kaki. Wajahnya tidak mengenakkan.

Chanwoo yang dipandang seperti itu oleh Junhoe, mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu ia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. 'Mengganggu saja.'

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Lalu ia mengajakku ke…. Umm… ke….." Yunhyeong melirik ke Chanwoo, seolah-olah meminta persetujuan dari namja itu.

"Mengajakmu ke mana? Malam-malam begini?"

"Aku mengajaknya ke rumahku." Kata Chanwoo dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Untuk apa?" Kali ini wajah Junhoe berubah sinis.

Chanwoo terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya berubah bingung sekaligus kesal. "Apa kau harus tahu?"

"Tentu. Aku adalah guru kalian. Bukankah sudah tugasku menegur murid yang masih berkeliaran diluar rumah mereka malam-malam begini?" Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan Chanwoo.

Sekarang kedua namja itu saling bertatapan tajam. Yunhyeong merasa situasi ini agak tegang. Ia berusaha membuka suara. "Aku-"

Krruuuyyuuukkk…

"Suara apa itu?" Junhoe mencari sumber suara.

Chanwoo menolehkan kepala ke namja manis yang ada disampingnya itu. Dilihatnya Yunhyeong sedang memegang perut sambil menundukkan kepala. "Song Yunhyeong, kau sangat memalukan."

Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya. Chanwoo sedang memandangnya sinis sedangkan Junhoe menatapnya dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Mianhaeyo…" Cicit Yunhyeong. Rasanya ia ingin lari sejauh mungkin. Ia sangat malu.

"Kau lapar?"

"Uumm…."

"Keurae, meokja! Aku yang traktir."

"Ne?!"

.

.

.

Junhoe memandang Chanwoo dengan tatapan kesal. 'Kenapa namja berkaki panjang itu ikut kesini?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Sepertinya Junhoe tidak sadar diri. Sedangkan Chanwoo memakan daging yang baru matang itu dengan tergesa-gesa, tak lupa ia meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Ia harus buru-buru selesai lalu mengajak Yunhyeong berbicara.

Yunhyeong rasanya ingin menangis, ia yang sudah repot-repot memanggang daging tetapi Chanwoo, dengan rasa tidak bersalah, merebutnya. Alhasil, Yunhyeong hanya menjilati sumpit yang dipegangnya., berharap benda itu berubah menjadi daging.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Chanwoo bertanya kepada Yunhyeong dengan mulut yang penuh daging. Namja manis itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku belum makan satupun…"

Chanwoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ahh… Mian…." Ia mengambil sebuah daging dan menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi Yunhyeong.

Junhoe yang melihat hal itu, membulatkan matanya. Saat Yunhyeong hendak membuka mulut, ia segera menarik tangan Chanwoo dan memasukkan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Wah… Ini sangat enak."

Yunhyeong benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia harus segera pulang ke rumah dan memakan ramyeon. Daging yang dimakan Junhoe adalah yang terakhir. Yunhyeong memandang kedua namja itu sinis. Buat apa Junhoe mengajaknya makan? Ia bahkan hanya meminum air putih.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang." Junhoe berdiri dan memakai tasnya. "Yunhyeong-ah, kau harus segera pulang. Jangan pergi dengan orang asing." Kalimat terakhir sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Chanwoo.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya. Saem, kau bisa pulang dulu." Kata Chanwoo sedikit menantang. 'Dari awal, guru olahraga ini sudah terlalu ikut campur.'

"Ya! Apa tidak bisa dibicarakan besok?!" Kesabaran Junhoe sudah mencapai puncaknya. "Yunhyeong-ah, kau harus pulang."

"Aniya. Yunhyeong-ah, kau ikut aku."

"Pulang sekarang."

"Ikut aku."

"Pulang!"

"Jangan pulang!"

Yunhyeong menghela napas. Sepertinya kepalanya akan meledak sebentar lagi. Hari ini sudah dua kali orang yang pergi bersamanya saling beradu mulut, ditambah lagi perutnya lapar. Yunhyeong sudah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. "Chanwoo-ya, kau bisa berbicara denganku besok. Saem, aku pamit pulang." Ia membungkukkan badannya. "Itu saja. Kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian." Yunhyeong meninggalkan restoran itu dengan langkah lemas.

Junhoe tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yunhyeong lebih mengikuti perintahnya daripada Chanwoo.

"Keurae, aku bisa berbicara dengannya besok." Kata Chanwoo pada dirinya sendiri yang tentu saja didengar Junhoe.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Chanwoo menghela napas jengkel. "Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

.

.

.

Junhoe memasuki apartemennya dan membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. 'Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur.' Ucapan Chanwoo masih terngiang-ngiang diotaknya. "Dasar murid kurang ajar."

Sejujurnya Junhoe ingin menyerah saat melihat Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo berpegangan tangan di halte bus tadi (ini menurut pandangan Junhoe). Semakin lama ia berpikir, ia semakin yakin. Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai mendengar dari mulut Yunhyeong bahwa namja manis itu tidak ada perasaan padanya. 'Belum waktunya untuk menyerah Goo Junhoe, kau tidak boleh kalah dari namja berkaki panjang itu.' Seseorang harus mengingatkan Junhoe bahwa ia juga memiliki kaki yang panjang…

Junhoe memandang sebuah bingkai foto dimeja sebelah sofa tempatnya duduk. Didalam foto itu terdapat seorang wanita tua dan seorang anak kecil sedang tersenyum. "Halmeoni, aku akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai sesuai keinginanmu. Aku berharap kau mendukungku."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong berjalan dilorong sekolah dengan wajah bengkak. Ramyeon yang ia makan kemarin sepertinya membuat wajahnya sedikit membesar. Hah…. Jika saja Chanwoo tidak memakan semua daging itu…. Jarang-jarang Yunhyeong makan daging sapi Korea yang terkenal enak itu. Maklum, ia tinggal sendirian disini. Ia harus berhemat.

"Yoyo-ah~ Annyeong~" Sapa Hanbin saat melihat sahabatnya itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Eo, annyeong…" Yunhyeong meletakkan tasnya disamping meja. Matanya melirik kursi kosong disebelahnya, Chanwoo belum datang. Ia juga harus berbicara dengan namja itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanyakan.

"Yunhyeong-ah…. ada sesuatu hal baik yang akan terjadi. Coba kau tebak apa itu?" Kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa itu? Jamkkan. Dimana Jiwon?" Tanya Yunhyeong heran. Biasanya namja berlesung pipi itu selalu bersama pacarnya.

Senyuman Hanbin semakin lebar. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunhyeong dan berbisik, "kita akan berkemah. Jiwon terpilih sebagai salah satu panitia, ia sedang rapat sekarang."

Yunhyeong tersenyum kecut. Kemah? Itu artinya ia akan melihat arwah-arwah lebih banyak dari biasanya. Hantu di hutan lebih mengerikan dari hantu-hantu lain karena jika ada orang yang meninggal di tempat itu, roh mereka akan terjebak dan bentuk mereka akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Jika saja Yunhyeong tidak bisa melihat mereka, pasti sekarang reaksinya sama seperti Hanbin. "Kapan kita berkemah? Minggu depan?"

"Lusa. Besok malam kau harus mempersiapkan semuanya."

Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa mendadak?" Ia harus membeli garam dan bawang putih yang banyak sepulang sekolah.

"Molla. Ah… Benar… Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hanbin setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Yunhyeong. "Aku dengar kita akan berkemah di Perkemahan Nanji. Tempat itu tidak menyeramkan. Kau tidak usah takut. Atau jika kau mau aku akan minta izin ke Jiwon agar kau tidak usah ikut."

"Aniya. Aku akan membawa garam dan bawang putih yang banyak. Bukankah ada nilai tambah bagi siswa yang aktif?"

"Eo. Goo saem selaku guru olahraga yang akan memberi nilai."

"Keurae. Aku akan mendapatkannya, lihat saja nanti." Kata Yunhyeong semangat, sejujurnya ia tidak ingin Hanbin khawatir.

"Cih… kau kan sudah pintar, untuk apa mendapatkan nilah tambah? Mau pamer?" Hanbin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku paling tidak bisa pelajaran olahraga. Kau tahu sendiri, sudah berapa kali aku melewatkan mata pelajaran itu." Yunhyeong tersenyum. "Lagipula Jiwon tidak bisa menemanimu karena dia panitia dan kau pasti akan kesepian. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi." Ya.. Karena ia tahu bagaimana sedihnya sendirian itu.

Mata Hanbin sedikit berbinar setelah mendengar perkataan Yunhyeong. "Yoyo-ah~ Kau sangat pengertian~" Ia lalu memeluk Yunhyeong dengan erat.

"Hentikan Kim Hanbin! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

Hanbin tidak memperdulikan Yunhyeong. Ia sangat senang. Semakin lama Yunhyeong semakin terbuka padanya. Hanbin melepas pelukannya saat melihat Chanwoo datang. Namja itu datang tergesa-gesa, meletakan tasnya dan langsung membawa Yunhyeong keluar dari kelas tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

"Taehyun-ah, bagaimana dengan lokasi perkemahan?" Tanya Kang Seungyoon selaku ketua panitia. Sekarang para panita sedang melaksanakan rapat. Hari ini merupakan rapat terakhir, hanya untuk memantapkan acara lusa besok.

"Semua sudah kupersiapkan." Kata Taehyun yang menjabat wakil ketua.

"Bagaimana dengan perlengkapan?"

"Perlengkapan sudah lengkap, besok aku akan mengirimnya kesana." Kata Jiwon. Ia menjabat sebagai seksi perlengkapan.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan berkemah di Perkemahan Nanji. Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan ke murid-murid lain. Aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." Dengan begitu rapat berakhir.

Saat para panitia hendak bubar, Lee saem tiba-tiba masuk dengan napas terengah-engah, sepertinya guru itu berlari ke ruang rapat. "Yaedeul-ah, lokasi perkemahan akan diganti."

"Ne?!" Kata semua pantia kompak.

"Saem, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kata Taehyun, dari semua panita yang ada disana, ia yang paling terkejut.

"Ada perbaikan jalan mendadak didepan Perkemahan Nanji. Kendaraan tidak bisa lewat. Mianhae, mereka baru memberitahuku tadi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lokasinya?"

"Tenang saja. Lokasi yang baru tidak terlalu jauh."

"Memangnya ada perkemahan lain disana?" Tanya Jiwon bingung.

"Kita akan berkemah di hutan belakang Perkemahan Nanji."

Semua panitia terkejut mendengar perkataan Lee saem, Jiwon bahkan sampai membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo-ya… Bukankah hutan itu sangat menyeramkan?" Tanya salah satu yeoja ketakutan.

"Eo. Aku dengar banyak hantu-hantu menyeramkan disana." Jawab yeoja yang lain.

Jiwon memejamkan mata dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia harus mencari cara agar Yunhyeong tidak ikut.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa perundingan, akhirnya rapat selesai. Hasilnya, mereka akan tetap berkemah, walaupun lokasi diubah dan beberapa permainan yang dilakukan diluar perkemahan –seperti mencari benda-benda tertentu di hutan- dihapus. Mereka tidak ingin ambil resiko.

Jiwon keluar ruang rapat dengan langkah lemas. Dilihatnya Hanbin melambaikan tangan di ujung koridor. Jiwon menghampiri namja chingu-nya itu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Hanbin mengusap wajah Jiwon pelan.

"Hanbin-ah, eotteokhae?" Suara Jiwon terdengar sedih.

"Wae? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Jiwon menarik napas dan menceritakan semuanya. Dari perkataan Lee saem yang membuatnya syok sampai hasil rapat mereka tadi.

"Eotteokhae? Bagaimana dengan Yunhyeong?" Jiwon menundukan kepalanya. Ia sungguh khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

Hanbin terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir keras. Sangat beresiko jika Yunhyeong ikut, ia pasti akan sangat menderita. "Aku akan membujuknya untuk tidak ikut."

"Goo saem akan menilai murid yang aktif dan akan dimasukan ke nilai olahraga. Yunhyeong sudah beberapa kali melewatkan pelajaran itu. Nilainya pasti banyak yang kosong. Kau yakin dia akan menurutimu?"

"Molla. Jika perlu aku akan memaksanya."

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Nado."

Chanwoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa itu?"

"Kau duluan, Jung Chanwoo-ssi." Yunhyeong melipat tangannya di dada. Ia bersyukur Chanwoo membawanya ke lapangan indoor yang sepi. Dengan begitu ia bisa berbicara dengan nyaman.

"Keurae. Darimana kau mendapatkan memar itu?" Chanwoo melirik punggung tangan Yunhyeong yang tertutup jas.

Yunhyeong terdiam sebentar. Ia lalu mengelus punggung tangannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Memar ini muncul dengan sendirinya."

"Apa terasa sakit?"

"Ani. Sangat mengherankan, aku tidak merasakan apapun."

Chanwoo terdiam, ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Song Yunhyeong, apa kau bisa melihat hantu?"

Yunhyeong tersentak. Dipandangnya Chanwoo dengan wajah serius.

"Sudah kuduga." Chanwoo melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Ekspresi Yunhyeong menjawab pertanyaannya. Hal yang ia khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. "Kau dalam bahaya."

Yunhyeong menatap Chanwoo tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak kapan memar-memar itu mulai muncul?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunhyeong, Chanwoo malah bertanya hal yang lain.

"Sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Apa memar-memar itu hanya ada ditangan? Tidak dibagian tubuh yang lain? Ah, ani. Pasti sudah ada memar dipunggungmu."

Yunhyeong memandang Chanwoo bingung sekaligus ketakutan. Kenapa namja di depannya ini tahu banyak? "Neo otteokhae ara? Chanwoo, kau pasti tahu sesuatu."

Chanwoo terdiam. Ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yunhyeong. "Yunhyeong-ah, sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan arwah-arwah. Itu bukan tugasmu." Chanwoo memegang pundak Yunhyeong. "Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpamu." Lalu ia berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Yunhyeong terdiam memandang lantai. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar perkataan seperti itu. "Ya! Jung Chanwoo!"

Chanwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan. "Wae?"

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu. Aku mohon beritahu aku." Suara Yunhyeong terdengar sedih. Kenapa orang-orang selalu memperingatinya tanpa memberitahu alasan? Apa ia tidak berhak tahu?

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?" Chanwoo memandang namja manis itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Kenapa Yunhyeong bisa bernasib sama seperti hyung-nya?

"Semuanya. Jelaskan semuanya padaku." Yunhyeong menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Chanwoo menghela napas. Ia kembali menghampiri Yunhyeong. "Uri hyung… sama sepertimu… ia bisa melihat hantu, selalu menolong arwah-arwah. Bahkan ia juga mempunyai memar-memar sepertimu dan dia… hidup menderita…"

Yunhyeong diam seribu kata. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung, jatuh ke pipinya. Tubuhnya lemas, ia jatuh terduduk.

"Memar ditubuhnya semakin banyak, hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia seperti mayat hidup." Lanjut Chanwoo. Hatinya sakit mengingat saudaranya itu. "Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi padamu. Keuraeseo, aku mohon mulai dari sekarang kau tidak usah berhubungan dengan arwah-arwah itu lagi. Anggap saja mereka tidak ada." Chanwoo berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yunhyeong. Ia mengusap lengan namja manis itu pelan.

Yunhyeong mulai menangis. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan mereka?! Mereka selalu saja menggangguku! Aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup seperti manusia normal!" Ia mengeluarkan emosi yang ia pendam selama ini. "Aku tersiksa kau tahu! Aku juga tidak ingin melihat arwah-arwah itu! Mereka sungguh menggangguku! Keundae oetteokhae? Aku tidak bisa mengganggap mereka tidak ada…. Aku tidak bisa…."

Yunhyeong melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menangis. Ia kesal kenapa hidupnya menyedihkan seperti ini. Yunhyeong juga ingin hidup seperti orang pada umumnya, tinggal bersama keluarga, mempunyai banyak teman dan hidup tanpa gangguan.

"Song Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong menghentikan tangisnya. Suara itu…. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, begitu juga Chanwoo yang sedang berjongkok disebelahnya.

Junhoe berdiri didekat pintu keluar. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau… Bisa melihat hantu?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

TBC nista… Bagaimana reaksi Junhoe?!

Bagian Chanwoo sudah banyak kan? Hehe… FYI, perkemahan Nanji biasa dipake buat syuting (contohnya Running Man), kalo soal hutannya saya ngasal hehe….

Biasanya saya menulis ff sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu tertentu… di setiap ff beda-beda lagu… Mungkin bisa dibilang soundtrack? Hehe… oleh karena itu kali ini saya merekomendasikan beberapa lagu: Toy – Block B, Trust – G Friend, dan Missing U – Lee Hi. Siapa tahu kalo kalian mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu bisa lebih dapet feel-nya.

Mian kalo ada typo atau kata-kata yang tidak nyambung… Mian kalo author bawel…

Review juseyo^^


	11. Chapter 11

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Jung Chanwoo

Kim Jiwon

Kim Hanbin

 **Genre:** Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer:** Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Song Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong menghentikan tangisnya. Suara itu…. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, begitu juga Chanwoo yang sedang berjongkok disebelahnya.

Junhoe berdiri didekat pintu keluar. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau… Bisa melihat hantu?"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong tersentak. Sejak kapan Junhoe berdiri disitu? Apa dia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Chanwoo? Apa Junhoe sudah tahu semuanya? Apa ia harus mengaku sekarang?

"Song Yunhyeong! Jawab aku."

Tidak. Jika Junhoe tahu, namja itu akan membencinya dan memandangnya aneh. Ya, seperti yang semua orang lakukan padanya. Yunhyeong tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk kabur. Ia berlari, menabrak Junhoe yang berada di depan pintu.

.

.

.

"Hanbin-ah, kenapa Yunhyeong belum kembali?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Molla. Aku rasa dia ada masalah dengan Chanwoo." Hanbin terus menatap ke arah pintu, berharap Yunhyeong masuk dan ia bisa meminta namja itu untuk tidak ikut kemah. Tapi sampai bel masuk hampir berbunyi sekarang, Yunhyeong belum kembali.

"Chanwoo?"

"Eo. Tadi Chanwoo menarik tangan Yunhyeong dan membawanya pergi."

Jiwon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Yunhyeong tidak cerita apa-apa padamu?"

"Ani."

Jiwon menghela napas. "Aku pikir kita bertiga sudah akrab. Tapi ternyata Yunhyeong masih menutup-nutupi masalahnya."

Hanbin merenung sejenak. Benar juga. Yunhyeong masih belum membuka dirinya.

"Ah! Itu Chanwoo." Jiwon menunjuk namja bertubuh tinggi yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hanbin segera mendatangi Chanwoo tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jiwon menyusul di belakang.

"Chanwoo-ya, Yunhyeong eodiseo?"

"Molla."

"Mwo? Kau pergi dengannya tadi." Kata Hanbin dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia langsung pergi mendahuluiku begitu pembicaraan kami selesai."

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Jiwon.

Chanwoo terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Hanbin dan Jiwon. "Aku rasa kalian harus bertanya sendiri pada Yunhyeong."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Yunhyeong sekarang. Atap gedung sekolah yang jarang didatangi orang. Ia berjongkok, bersandar pada tembok dan menangis.

Junhoe pasti sudah tahu. Ya, pasti namja itu sudah tahu. Walaupun Yunhyeong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhoe, namja itu pasti sudah tahu jika melihat gelagatnya.

Bagaimana sikap Junhoe setelah ini padanya? Menjauhinya? Aneh memang, disaat seperti ini Yunhyeong malah memikirkan Junhoe, bukan cerita Chanwoo tentang hyung-nya yang bernasib sama dengan Yunhyeong.

Setelah menangis hampir satu jam, Yunhyeong berhenti menangis. Dilihat jam tangannya, jam pelajaran kedua sedang berlangsung. Ia tidak ingin masuk kelas hari ini, apalagi dengan mata bengkak. Juga besar kemungkinannya bertemu dengan Junhoe. Junhoe... Junhoe...

"Aiisshh..." Yunhyeong menghapus air matanya yang keluar dengan kasar.

.

.

.

BRAAKK!

"Ini tidak beres. Ya, ada yang tidak beres."

Hanbin tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang memerah karena memukul meja. Untung saja sekarang kelas sudah sepi, jadi ia bisa berbuat sesukanya. "Kita sudah mencarinya saat istirahat tadi tapi tidak ketemu. Chanwoo juga sepertinya menutupi sesuatu, dia langsung pulang saat bel pulang berbunyi."

"Hanbin-ah, aku rasa Yunhyeong masih ada di dalam sekolah. Dia tidak mungkin pulang ke rumahnya tanpa membawa tas." Ujar Jiwon. Ia juga khawatir dengan Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong jarang sekali membolos

"Maja. Tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana."

Kreekk...

Suara pintu kelas terbuka. Namja yang mereka bicarakan itu masuk dengan wajah lesu.

"Yoyo-ah!" Hanbin dan Jiwon langsung menghampiri namja manis itu. "Dari mana saja kau?! Kami mencarimu seharian ini!"

Yunhyeong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "mianhae."

"Gwaenchana? Wajahmu pucat, matamu juga bengkak." Tanya Jiwon.

"Gwaenchana." Suara Yunhyeong terdengar serak.

"Yoyo-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hanbin khawatir.

Yunhyeong menundukkan kepala. "Goo saem sudah tahu. Dia sudah tahu aku bisa melihat hantu."

Hanbin dan Jiwon tersentak. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?! Kau yang memberitahunya?!"

"Ani." Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terlihat berair. "Eotteokhae? Pasti sikapnya padaku akan berubah. Dia pasti memandangku aneh…"

Hanbin memeluk Yunhyeong dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. "Aniya. Kau jangan berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau punya kami Yunhyeong-ah. Sikap kami padamu tidak akan berubah." Jiwon juga ikut mengelus punggung Yunhyeong. Ia merasa sedih melihat Yunhyeong seperti ini.

Hanbin melepas pelukannya. "Yunhyeong yang aku kenal adalah orang yang pemberani. Kau tidak usah peduli pandangan orang terhadapmu. Jangan mencoba berubah jika kau sudah merasa menjadi orang baik."

"Eo. Maja. Dimana headphone yang biasa kau pakai itu?"

"Biasanya kau sering memakai benda itu. Apa punyamu rusak? Jiwon akan membelikanmu headphone edisi terbaru." Kata Hanbin sambil melirik Jiwon yang sedang kebingungan.

"Eh? Kenapa aku? Aku saja tidak punya headphone."

"Dasar miskin."

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu kepada pacarmu sendiri?!"

Yunhyeong tertawa. Pasangan ini selalu saja bisa membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah puas bertengkar, Hanbin dan Jiwon menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Yunhyeong pulang. Diperjalanan Jiwon tak henti-hentinya mengatakan hal lucu yang membuat Hanbin dan Yunhyeong terpingkal-pingkal.

Setelah sampai di depan gedung apartemen, Hanbin dan Jiwon pamit pulang.

"Yoyo-ah. Aku mau kau mengabulkan dua permintaan kami."

Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya. "Permintaan apa?"

"Kau berjanji akan mengabulkannya?"

"Aku harus mendengarnya terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah. Yang pertama, kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah besok."

"Wae?"

"Kau demam, pabbo. Kau harus istirahat." Sahut Jiwon.

Hanbin mengangguk setuju. "Yang kedua, aku tidak ingin kau ikut kemah."

"Lokasi kemah diganti. Aku dengar tempat yang baru angker."

Yunhyeong memandang kedua sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum. "Kalian tahu aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan yang kedua."

Hanbin membelalakkan matanya, dia tampak marah. "Aniya! Kau tidak boleh ikut!"

"Mianhae."

"Yoyo-ah, kalau kau ikut, kau akan menderita!"

"Nan gwaenchana."

"Tidak! Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu ikut!"

"Hanbin-ah, hentikan. Kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu." Jiwon menengahi pembicaraan. "Itu keputusan Yunhyeong. Dan kau Yunhyeong, sebagai gantinya saat di perkemahan, kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Hanbin."

"Keurae, aku akan menempel padamu seperti baju yang kau pakai." Kata Hanbin menakut-nakuti. "Kau juga harus mengabulkan permintaan yang pertama."

Yunhyeong tersenyum. "Arraseo." Ia tahu kedua sahabatnya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dan siap menanggung akibatnya.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Uhh…"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Song Yunhyeong!"

"Siapa yang datang jam segini?" Yunhyeong bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Ia berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu. "Kim Hanbin?" Bukan Hanbin yang ia lihat, melainkan namja tinggi berkulit cokelat.

"Jung Chanwoo?! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Yunhyeong menengok ke belakang, melihat jam yang ada di ruang tamu. Jam sembilan. "Kau tidak sekolah?!"

"Aku dengar kau sakit. Jadi aku membawakan obat dan bubur. Bubur ini terkenal enak." Chanwoo mengangkat kantong plastik yang ia pegang, mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Yunhyeong.

"Hm… Sepertinya enak…" Yunhyeong menghirup wangi benda yang ada di depannya. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah. "Tunggu. Kau tahu rumahku darimana?!"

"Itu… rahasia…"

.

.

.

Hanbin memegang secarik kertas sambil tersenyum. Jiwon memandang namja chingu-nya itu aneh. Apa ini efek kimchi yang mereka makan tadi? Lalu ia melihat kertas ditangan Hanbin.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Resep masakan. Aku ingin membuatkan Yunhyeong bubur agar dia cepat sembuh."

"Bukannya kau tidak bisa masak?"

"Memang. Oleh karena itu aku mencari resepnya."

Jiwon memandang Hanbin ngeri. "Hajima."

"Wae?" Tanya Hanbin bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin Yunhyeong masuk rumah sakit."

Hanbin membelalakkan matanya lalu menjambak rambut Jiwon. "Mwo?! Apa maksudmu?!

"Aaakk! Chagiya, mianhae!" Jiwon memegang tangan Hanbin yang menarik rambutnya.

"Miaaan?!"

Jiwon melihat sekelilingnya, semua orang yang ada di koridor memperhatikannya. Lalu ia melihat Junhoe yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"I-itu Goo saem! Saem, annyeonghaseyo!" Teriak Jiwon. Ia tidak bisa membungkukkan badan karena Hanbin menarik rambutnya.

Mendengar teriakkan Jiwon, Hanbin segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala namchin-nya itu. "Annyeonghaseyo, Goo saem."

Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya dan berhenti didepan pasangan kekasih itu. "Keurae…"

Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya. Malu atas tindakannya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. Heran pada Junhoe yang masih berdiri didepannya dan Jiwon.

"Apa… Song Yunhyeong benar-benar bisa melihat hantu?" Tanya Junhoe tiba-tiba.

Hanbin dan Jiwon tersentak. Kemudian mereka saling pandang.

"Ne, saem." Jawab Jiwon.

Junhoe menghela napas, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hanbin melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada guru olahraga itu.

"Saem, apa kau marah pada Yunhyeong?" Tanyanya, yang berhasil membuat Junhoe kaget.

"Aku… Tidak…"

"Apa kau kecewa padanya?"

"Umm… Sedikit…"

Tiba-tiba Hanbin tertawa. Jiwon dan Junhoe memandang namja itu bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Jiwon. Mungkin penyebabnya benar-benar kimchi.

Hanbin berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Saem, kami pergi dulu." Ia menarik paksa tangan Jiwon dan menjauhi Junhoe.

Saat guru itu sudah tidak terlihat, Hanbin kembali tertawa.

"Hanbin-ah, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jiwon panik. Takut namchin-nya itu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Gwaenchana." Hanbin memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut."

"Kkk… Apa kau tidak melihat wajah Goo saem tadi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana ekspresinya?"

"Terlihat khawatir?"

"Lalu pipinya?"

"Umm… sedikit memerah? Tunggu. Apa kau sedang mengajakku bermain tebak-tebakan?"

"Aniya. Pipinya memerah saat dia membicarakan Yunhyeong. Itu berarti?" Tanya Hanbin penuh harap.

Jiwon berpikir sejenak. "Jangan-jangan…."

Hanbin tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Senyum sumringah muncul dibibir Jiwon. "Wah… aku harus minta traktir pada Yunhyeong!"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong memainkan tangannya. Sudah beberapa lama ia dan Chanwoo terdiam seperti ini. Rasanya canggung. Dilihatnya namja itu sedang meminum air yang ia berikan tadi.

"Gomawo." Kata Yunhyeong berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Chanwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunhyeong. "Mwoga?"

"Kau sudah membawakanku makanan, obat, bahkan kau membantuku mencuci piring."

Yunhyeong merasa tidak enak hati. Seharusnya ia melayani Chanwoo sebagai tuan rumah. Sekarang malah terbalik seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana." Ujar Chanwoo sambil tersenyum.

Yunhyeong kaget. Namja di depannya ini jarang tersenyum, padahal dia terlihat semakin tampan jika melakukan hal itu.

"Kau lapar? Ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aniya, tidak usah." Chanwoo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih. "Ini untukmu." Ia menyerahkannya pada Yunhyeong.

"Apa ini?" Yunhyeong membuka tutup botol itu.

"Itu krim yang digunakan hyung-ku untuk menutupi memarnya. Memang tidak bisa menghilangkan semua. Tapi memarmu bisa tersamarkan."

"Ah… Gomawo…"

"Sini kupakaikan." Chanwoo kembali mengambil botol itu dari tangan Yunhyeong dan menarik tangan namja manis itu.

Chanwoo memakaikan krim itu perlahan-lahan. "Kau harus memakainya seperti ini. Sedikit-sedikit saja."

Benar saja. Memar dipunggung tangan Yunhyeong sedikit menghilang.

"Wah… menghilang!" Ujar Yunhyeong girang. "Gomawo, jinjja gomawo!"

Saat hendak mengambil krim itu dari tangan Chanwoo, tiba-tiba namja itu menariknya. Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Chanwoo hanya berbeda beberapa senti.

"Kalau krim ini habis, kau bisa bilang padaku. Aku akan membelikannya lagi." Kata Chanwoo setengah berbisik.

Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa Yunhyeong merasa gugup…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Song Yunhyeoooongg~" Terdengar suara orang berseriosa dari luar. "Ooh Song Yunhyeoonngg~"

"Ah.. Itu pasti Hanbin dan Jiwon. Tunggu sebentar, Chanwoo-nya." Yunhyeong segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanwoo. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Annyeong!" Sapa Jiwon yang langsung melepas sepatu begitu masuk.

"Yoyo-ah… Bagaimana suaraku?" Tanya Hanbin, berharap Yunhyeong memujinya. "Apa aku harus mencoba audisi drama musikal?"

"Hajima. Kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Jawab Yunhyeong datar.

"Kau jujur sekali." Hanbin tersenyum masam. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah baikan?" Ia melepas sepatunya.

"Eo. Sudah lebih baik."

"Baguslah. Aku ikut senang." Hanbin memakai sendal rumah yang sudah disiapkan Yunhyeong.

"Yunhyeong-ah, aku masuk." Jiwon berjalan ke ruang tamu seperti tuan rumah.

"Eo." Yunhyeong kepada Jiwon. "Hanbin-ah, kenapa jam segini kalian sudah pulang?"

"Sekolah mengadakan pulang cepat karena kemah besok. Itu sepatu barumu?" Hanbin menujuk sepatu cokelat yang kelihatan mengkilap disebelah sepatunya.

"Ani."

"Lalu punya siapa?"

"Jung Chanwoo?!" Teriak Jiwon dari dalam.

Hanbin memandang Yunhyeong sebentar lalu segera berlari ke ruang tamu. "Sedang apa kau disini?!" Teriaknya pada Chanwoo.

"Reaksi kalian sama dengan Yunhyeong." Ujar Chanwoo. Ia berdiri dan memakai tasnya dipunggung. "Song Yunhyeong! Aku pamit."

"Keurae." Teriak Yunhyeong dari arah pintu. Ia sedang membereskan sepatu Hanbin dan Jiwon karena sahabatnya yang kurang ajar itu menaruh seenaknya.

Chanwoo memandang Hanbin dan Jiwon bergantian lalu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Wah… pantas saja dia tidak masuk tadi." Jiwon masih syok dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, begitu juga dengan Hanbin.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Hanbin berjalan ke kulkas, mengambil sebotol minuman soda dan meminumnya. "Ah… segarnya…"

"Ya!" Teriak Yunhyeong yang baru kembali dari depan. "Itu minuman soda terakhirku!" Ia menatap Hanbin horor.

"Mian. Ini. Masih ada setengah." Hanbin hendak menyerahkan minuman itu. "Aniya. Kau baru sembuh. Tidak boleh." Lalu kembali menenggak botol itu.

Yunhyeong melihat sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Ia lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman yang lain untuk Jiwon.

"Yunhyeong-ah, kenapa Chanwoo datang ke sini?" Tanya Jiwon sambil menerima minuman dari tuan rumah.

"Dia bilang dia mendengarku sakit. Lalu datang kemari untuk menjengukku."

"Wah… aku baru tahu Jung Chanwoo orang yang seperti itu." Ujar Hanbin.

"Dia juga membawakanku obat dan bubur." Lanjut Yunhyeong.

"Jadi kau sudah makan? Aku baru saja ingin membuatkanmu bubur." Kata Hanbin sedih.

"Bagaimana dia tahu rumahmu?" Jiwon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Molla. Itu juga yang menghantui pikiranku sedari tadi."

"Isanghae. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jika Yunhyeong punya banyak teman, aku senang. Omong-omong, ini apa?" Tanya Hanbin. Tangan kirinya memegang botol punya Yunhyeong yang diberikan Chanwoo tadi.

Yunhyeong terkejut. "I-itu krim wajah." Jawabnya cepat.

"Keurae? Boleh aku coba?" Hanbin membuka tutup botol itu. Sebelum memakainya, Yunhyeong segera mengambil benda itu.

"Wae? Aku hanya akan mencoba sedikit." Protes Hanbin.

"Aniya. Tidak boleh."

"Cih… Dasar pelit."

Yunhyeong tidak mendengarkan Hanbin dan berjalan ke rak buku. Menaruh botol itu disana.

"Ah… Yunhyeong-ah, ini untukmu." Jiwon menyerahkan sebuah kantong besar berwarna hitam ke Yunhyeong.

"Ige mwoya?"

"Itu barang-barang yang mungkin butuhkan untuk kemah besok."

Yunhyeong membuka kantong itu dan melihat barang-barang keperluan kemping yang ia tidak punya.

"Dan ini dariku." Hanbin memberikan sebuah plastik bening berisikan bawang dan garam. "Kau pasti tidak sempat membelinya. Apa itu kurang?"

"Aniya. Ini lebih dari cukup. Aku bisa mengusir semua hantu di tempat kemping." Ujar Yunhyeong terharu. "Gomawo…"

"Ah.. Iya… tadi Goo saem-" Hanbin segera menutup mulut Jiwon. Sedangkan Yunhyeong memandang kedua sahabatnya itu bingung.

"Ah… Wae?" Kata Jiwon begitu tangan Hanbin lepas dari mulutnya.

"Biar dia tahu sendiri! Kau jangan ikut campur!" Ancam Hanbin.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Yunhyeong polos.

"Aniya. Tidak ada." Ujar Hanbin sambil tersenyum. "Chef Song, kita makan apa hari ini?"

"Hm… Telur gulung?"

"Ne!"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong kembali memeriksa tasnya. Pakaian, senter, peralatan mandi, sandal, dan tentu saja bawang serta garam. Ya, semuanya lengkap.

"Hah… aku lupa bawa handuk!" Hanbin mengorek-ngorek tasnya, berharap ia salah.

"Kau bisa memakai punyaku. Aku bawa dua." Tawar Yunhyeong. Ia membawa dua untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Benarkah? Kau penyelamatku, Song Yunhyeong." Hanbin memeluk Yunhyeong sebentar.

"Hentikan. Jangan melakukan hal itu di dalam bus." Ujar Yunhyeonh sedikit kesal.

Benar. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat kemah. Yunhyeong harus berterima kasih pada Jiwon. Berkat namja bergigi kelinci itu, ia dan Hanbin bisa satu bus, bahkan satu tenda.

Semua guru dan murid ikut kemah, termasuk Junhoe. Sejak kejadian dua hari lalu itu, Yunhyeong belum bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Hari ini ia bertekad untuk menghindar dari Junhoe, sebisa mungkin menjauhinya.

"Hari ini dan besok aku tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Jiwon." Kata Hanbin sedih.

"Kkk…. Bukankah kalian sering bertengkar?"

"Tetap saja. Hampir setiap hari kami bertemu. Hah… kalau dia tidak terpilih menjadi panitia, kita bertiga bisa duduk bersama di bus, dan…." Hanbin terdiam sebentar, ia menundukkan kepala. "Kita bisa satu tenda." Wajahnya memerah.

Yunhyeong memandang wajah Hanbin sambil tertawa geli. "Apa yang kau bayangkan?" Godanya.

"T-tidak. Memangnya apa yang aku bayangkan?" Kata Hanbin malu-malu.

"Aku justru bersyukur Jiwon menjadi panitia. Aku tidak mau satu tenda dengan kalian."

"Wae?"

Yunhyeong tertawa miris. "Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau diposisiku? Menjadi nyamuk?"

Hanbin tertawa. "Itu karena kau tidak punya pacar. Yoyo-ah, berpacaranlah dengan seseorang jadi kau tidak terlihat menyedihkan."

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan dimatamu?" Tanya Yunhyeong gondok."

"Yoyo-ah kita sudah sampai." Kata Hanbin mengalihkan perhatian.

Yunhyeong melihat ke luar jendela. Pemandangan yang sangat bagus. Udaranya juga sejuk. Ini pertama kalinya Yunhyeong pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu menolak jika diajak pergi kemah. Ia harus mencoba hal baru bukan?

Begitu bus berhenti, satu persatu murid turun dari bus. Saat semuanya sudah berkumpul, Kang Seung Yoon selaku ketua OSIS mengarahkan kegiatan.

"Chingu-deul, kita sudah sampai. Kalian pasti heran kenapa tempat perkemahan diubah. Karena ada kejadian yang tidak terduga, panitia memutuskan untuk kemah disini."

Terdengar suara murid-murid berbisik-bisik. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi tempat yang mereka injak sekarang adalah tempat angker.

"Sekarang kalian harus menyiapkan tenda sesuai dengan kelompok kalian. Dua jam lagi kita kumpul disini."

"Chagiya!" Teriak Jiwon dari belakang, mengagetkan Hanbin dan Yunhyeong.

"Jiwon-ah~" Hanbin memeluk Jiwon. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Mian, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal." Jiwon mengelus rambut Hanbin.

"Eotteokhae? Kita akan jarang bertemu."

"Aniya, aku punya rencana." Jiwon membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Hanbin. Apapun perkataan namja bergigi kelinci itu berhasil membuat wajah Hanbin memerah.

Yunhyeong memutar bola mata malas. Ia dianggap nyamuk sekarang. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok namja yang ia ingin hindari itu. Walaupun hanya terlihat bagian punggung, Yunhyeong mengenali Junhoe.

Junhoe terlihat memakai kaus putih polos dan celana panjang hitam. Ah… bahkan punggungnya sangat enak dilihat.

Mwoya?! Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. Aniya, aniya. Ia tidak boleh memperhatikan namja itu. Yunhyeong kembali melirik Junhoe untuk yang terakhir kali. Oh tidak. Namja itu sekarang melihatnya! Pandangan mereka bertemu!

Panik. Yunhyeong segera melemparkan pandanganya ke arah lain dan mendorong-dorong Hanbin.

"Hahaha… apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa lama sekali? Hahaha…" Tawa Yunhyeong terdengar canggung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jiwon bingung.

"Aniya hahaha… Hanbin-ah, mwohae? Kita harus membuat tenda, kajja!" Yunhyeong segera menarik tangan Hanbin menjauhi Jiwon. Ya, nyamuk bisa membuat sepasang kekasih terpisah…

.

.

.

Kegiatan kemah lebih seru dari yang Yunhyeong bayangkan. Ada lomba-lomba yang menarik. Ia juga puas tertawa walaupun kalah diperlombaan tarik tambang.

Yunhyeong juga berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melirik Junhoe. Tapi ia selalu saja membuat kesalahan. Otaknya seperti sudah diatur hanya untuk melihat Junhoe. Matanya selalu saja menemukan namja tampan itu.

"Song Yunhyeong!"

Yunhyeong yang sedang melihat lomba estafet tongkat, menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Chanwoo sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Astaga, aku baru melihatmu hari ini." Ujar Yunhyeong yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Dimana Hanbin?"

Yunhyeong menunjuk namja yang sedang berlari memegang tongkat. Wajahnya yang sedang serius terlihat menakutkan.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku baru saja selesai membereskan dapur."

"Bukankah itu tugas panitia?" Tanya Yunhyeong heran.

"Eo. Aku dipaksa menjadi panitia oleh orang itu." Chanwoo menunjuk Kang Seung Yoon yang sedang memegang mic, menyemangati peserta lomba.

Yunhyeong tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau takut pada orang seperti itu."

"Tentu saja. Dia kakak sepupuku."

"Eo?! Jinjja?!" Teriak Yunhyeong kaget.

"Eo. Walaupun hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, dia tetap lebih tua dariku."

"Omo… kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

Chanwoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya itu sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan?"

"Ani." Cicit Yunhyeong. "Apa dia… ehem… tahu soal hyung-mu?"

"Aniya. Keluargaku merahasiakan hal itu. Orang tuaku tidak ingin mengumbarnya." Ujar Chanwoo pelan.

"Jung Chanwoo! Kemari kau!" Teriak Lee saem dari seberang lapangan.

"Aisshh… ini semua karena Seung Yoon-hyung. Aku akan memberitahu teman-temannya kalau ia pernah tercebur sumur." Kata Chanwoo sambil meringis.

Mendengat hal itu Yunhyeong tertawa terbahak-bahak, perutnya sampai sakit.

"Aw… perutku sakit… Ya Jung Chanwoo, aku tidak tahu kau orang yang menyenangkan seperti ini!" Puji Yunhyeong.

"Keurae?" Chanwoo tersenyum. Kalau begitu nanti aku akan memberitahu aib Seung Yoon-hyung semuanya padamu."

"JUNG CHANWOOO!" Teriak Lee saem sekali lagi.

"Ne! Yunhyeong-ah, aku harus pergi."

"Eo. Annyeong…" Yunhyeong memperhatikan Chanwoo sampai namja itu menghilang. Lalu matanya bergerak berlawanan dengan hatinya. Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu yang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Yunhyeong sudah membawa banyak bawang dan garam dikantong celananya. Acara api unggun sebentar lagi dimulai. Ia harus siap-siap melihat makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang akan muncul.

"Yoyo-ah, sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut." Ujar Hanbin yang sedang memakai sepatu diujung tenda.

"Aniya, aku sudah membawa bawang dan garam. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Yunhyeong menguatkan diri, sejujurnya ia takut.

"Keurae, aku akan membantumu nanti."

Acara api unggun dimulai. Belum apa-apa, Yunhyeong sudah melihat hantu. Hanbin yang tahu sahabatnya sedang ketakutan, mengajak Yunhyeong berbicara sampai namja itu lupa.

Kadang jika hantu itu muncul tiba-tiba, Yunhyeong pura-pura mengulet, padahal ia melempar garam. Begitu terus sampai acara selesai.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Yunhyeong bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Kau ingin tidur?" Tanya Hanbin yang sedang memakai jaketnya.

"Memangnya aku harus berjalan-jalan seperti yang kau dan teman-teman di tenda lakukan?" Ejek Yunhyeong. Ada dua masalahnya, ia takut hantu dan tidak punya pacar.

Hanbin tertawa kecil. "Mianhae, aku sudah janji pada Jiwon."

"Gwaenchana, aku juga mengantuk."

"Keurae, tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Setelah itu Hanbin keluar dari tenda, meninggalkan Yunhyeong sendirian.

.

.

.

"Uh…" Yunhyeong membuka matanya. Dilihatnya hari masih gelap. Yunhyeong menengok ke sebelahnya, tempat Hanbin tidur, tapi sahabatnya itu belum juga kembali. Beberapa teman satu tendanya sudah tertidur.

"Toilet. Toilet." Gumam Yunhyeong. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan memakai jaketnya. Tak lupa ia membawa garam.

Yunhyeong keluar dari tenda dan melihat sekeliling. Ada yang sedang foto-foto. Ada yang sedang berkumpul sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi di dekat api unggun.

Yunhyeong melihat ke kiri. Disana ada papan usang yang bertuliskan 'TOILET'. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Ditengah perjalanan, beberapa yeoja menghadangnya.

"Jogi, apa kau punya garam?" Tanya salah satu yeoja.

"Kami hanya meminta sedikit untuk membuat makanan." Kata yeoja yang satunya lagi.

Yunhyeong mengeluarkan plastik bening dari kantongnya dan memberikan yeoja itu setengahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu Yunhyeong segera meninggalkan yeoja-yeoja itu yang bertengkar tentang berapa kalori yang harus mereka makan.

Yunhyeong berdiri didepan pintu toilet sambil memandang sisa garam yang ia punya. Hanya tinggal sedikit karena tadi beberapa hantu muncul dihadapannya.

"Semoga cukup."

Setelah menuntaskan keinginannya, Yunhyeong membuka pintu toilet dan berjalan ke arah yang tadi ia lewati.

"Mwo-ya?! Sepertinya aku tidak melewati jalan ini tadi?!"

.

.

.

Jiwon berjalan ke arah tendanya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia teringat saat berduaan dengan Hanbin sejam yang lalu. Mereka berdua… Ah.. Sudahlah…

"Eo? Goo saem?" Dari kejauhan ia melihat Junhoe yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Namja itu berpakaian serba hitam. Kaus hitam, jaket hitam dan celana panjang hitam. 'Sial, dia memang tampan." Ujar Jiwon dalam hati.

"Eo. Ternyata kau." Kata Junhoe saat melihat Jiwon.

"Saem, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di tempat asing."

"Ah… saem, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Wae? Ada apa dengan pakaianku?" Junhoe memandang jaket dan celananya.

"Ckckck…" Jiwon berdecak. "Aniyo."

Junhoe terdiam sebentar. "Yunhyeong-"

"Dia sudah tidur."

"Ah… keurae…" Junhoe menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kim Jiwon." Tiba- tiba Chanwoo datang menghampiri Jiwon dan Junhoe. "Dimana Yunhyeong?"

"Mwoya? Kenapa kalian berdua menanyakan Yunhyeong?" Tanya Jiwon sambil melihat Junhoe dan Chanwoo bergantian.

"Kim Jiwon!" Kali ini suara datang dari Hanbin yang berlari menghampiri ketiga namja itu.

Hanbin mengatur napasnya. "Apa kau melihat Yunhyeong?"

"Eo? Kau juga menanyakannya?"

"Aku tanya apakah kau melihatnya?!" Nada suara Hanbin meninggi.

"Aniya."

"Eotteokhae?!" Ujar Hanbin cemas. "Dia belum kembali ke tendanya dari sejam yang lalu!"

"MWO?!" Ujar Jiwon, Junhoe dan Chanwoo bersamaan.

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya?" Tanya Junhoe panik.

"Ne. Dia tidak ada dimana-mana." Hanbin menghapus air mata yang turun ke pipinya. Ia cemas setengah mati.

"Aku lihat dia ke arah sana." Teriak salah satu yeoja yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Yeoja tadi yang meminta garam pada Yunhyeong. Ia menunjuk ke arah namja itu pergi.

"Itu adalah jalan menuju hutan. Disana ada toilet yang sudah tidak terpakai! Mungkin Yunhyeong tersesat." Kata Jiwon panik.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana." Ujar Chanwoo mantap.

"Aniya. Disana berbahaya. Aku saja yang pergi." Kata Junhoe. "Jika aku tidak kembali dalam dua jam. Kalian harus memanggil penanggung jawab tempat ini." Lalu namja itu berlari ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong memegang ujung jaketnya. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berputar-putar di tempat ini. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Yunhyeong tidak tahu kemana harus pergi. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat lurus ke depan. Ia takut, garamnya sudah habis.

Tiba-tiba angin dingin muncul entah dari mana. Yunhyeong merapatkan jaketnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara-suara mengerikan.

Yunhyeong menutup kupingnya. Ia bersandar pada salah satu pohon dan berjongkok. Saat mengangkat kepala, dilihatnya sesosok hantu berlumuran darah.

"Jangan mendekat! Hiks.. Aku mohon jangan mendekat

…" Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan seseorang dipundaknya.

"Song Yunhyeong!"

Itu… suara Junhoe…

Yunhyeong membuka matanya. Dan benar. Junhoe berada tepat didepannya. "Hiks… saem…"

Junhoe segera memeluk namja manis itu dengan erat. "Hah… syukurlah…"

Tangis Yunhyeong bertambah keras saat merasakan pelukan Junhoe. "Seonsaengnim… Hiks…"

"Gwaenchana, ada aku disini…."

.

.

.

Junhoe menghapus air mata Yunhyeong yang sesekali masih keluar. "Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis."

"Hiks…" Akhirnya Yunhyeong sudah puas menangis, setelah hampir setengah jam.

Junhoe menggengam tangan Yunhyeong dan membantunya berdiri. "Ayo… teman-temanmu pasti menunggu."

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan sambil bergandengan.

"Saem, apa kau tahu jalannya?" Tanya Yunhyeong curiga.

"Kau meremehkanku, eo?"

"A-aniyo."

Junhoe tersenyum melihat rekasi Yunhyeong. Sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak berbicara dengan namja manis ini.

"Dulu sering pergi ke sini dengan Appa. Jadi aku sudah hafal daerah sini."

"Ahh…" Yunhyeong sedikit lega. Entah kenapa sejak ada Junhoe, ia tidak melihat hantu lagi.

"Yunhyeong-ah…" Panggil Junhoe.

Jantung Yunhyeong berdegup kencang. Ini pertama kalinya Junhoe memanggilnya seperti itu. "N-ne?"

"Mianhae…" Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata Yunhyeong. "Maafkan aku…"

Yunhyeong terdiam sebentar. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Junhoe. "Aniyo. Aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Aku menyukaimu."

DEG

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya. "Ne?"

Junhoe tersenyum, sangat manis. "Aku sangat menyukaimu. Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Yunhyeong menunduk malu.

"Yunhyeong-ah, apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

"N-ne. Aku menyukaimu."

Junhoe tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata perasaannya terbalas. Dipeluknya namja manis itu beberapa saat. Lalu ia menarik leher belakang Yunhyeong, mendekatkan bibirnya dan…

"Hajimayo.." Cicit Yunhyeong.

"Wae?" Tanya Junhoe sambil melirik bibir Yunhyeong.

"Wa-wajahku sedang aneh."

Junhoe tersenyum, lagi. Ia mendorong pelan Yunhyeong hingga punggung namja itu bersentuhan dengan pohon.

"Aku tidak peduli." Lalu Junhoe mengecup bibir Yunhyeong. Melumat pelan bibir namja yang disukainya itu.

Yunhyeong memukul dada Junhoe agar ia bisa bernapas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Junhoe bersiap menciumnya lagi.

"Saem, sebaiknya…"

Junhoe merangkul pinggang Yunhyeong dan kembali melumat bibir Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haihai^^

Kisseu? Kisseu!

Maafin saya yang sudah berbulan-bulan ga update. Chapter ini banyak bonusnya: lebih panjang, JunHyeong couple jadian. Eh cuma dua deng bonusnya..

Gimana chapter kali ini?

Review juseyo^^

Dengan ini saya resmikan Yunhyeong dan Junhoe sudah berpacaran...


	12. Chapter 12

**LET'S TALK ABOUT GHOSTS**

 **Main Cast:**

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Jung Chanwoo

Kim Jiwon

Kim Hanbin

 **Genre:** Romance, a little bit horror

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Aku tidak peduli." Lalu Junhoe mengecup bibir Yunhyeong. Melumat pelan bibir namja yang disukainya itu.

Yunhyeong memukul dada Junhoe agar ia bisa bernapas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Junhoe bersiap menciumnya lagi.

"Saem, sebaiknya…"

Junhoe merangkul pinggang Yunhyeong dan kembali melumat bibir Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

"Eotteokhae?! Kenapa mereka belum kembali?!" Hanbin mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya kasar. "Hiks… Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya…." Dia yang meminta Yunhyeong menempel padanya tetapi dia sendiri yang meninggalkan namja itu. Hanbin merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sudahlah…" Jiwon merangkul namja chingu-nya itu. "Aku yang mengajakmu bertemu tadi. Aku yang salah." Kalau saja ia tidak meminta Hanbin menemuinya, Yunhyeong pasti tidak akan hilang seperti ini.

Jiwon melirik Chanwoo yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dan ia cukup terkejut melihat raut wajah namja berkulit cokelat itu. Khawatir, dia sangat khawatir. Chanwoo yang terlihat selalu tanpa ekspresi, ternyata juga bisa khawatir.

"Aku akan menyusul Goo saem." Chanwoo membulatkan tekadnya. Ia juga harus mencari Yunhyeong. Saat hendak pergi, tangan Jiwon menghalanginya.

"Ini belum dua jam. Goo saem bilang tunggu sampai dua jam." Kata Jiwon mengingatkan.

Chanwoo menghelan napas kesal. "Lalu kita harus menunggu disini sampai dua jam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, begitu? Padahal mungkin saja mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita?"

Chanwoo menghempaskan tangan Jiwon dan berjalan ke arah hutan. Tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua namja itu ke luar dari hutan. Chanwoo menurunkan pandangannya. Tangan. Mereka berpegangan tangan.

"Yunhyeong-ah!" Hanbin dan Jiwon berlari ke Yunhyeong dan memeluknya erat-erat. Astaga… Betapa leganya mereka bisa bertemu dengan namja manis itu lagi.

"Yoyo-ah, mianhae. Hiks… Jeongmal mianhae..."

Yunhyeong melepas pelukan Hanbin dan Jiwon lalu ia mengusap air mata sahabatnya itu. "Uljima… Aku sudah kembali sekarang."

"Yunhyeong-ah, mianhae…" Kata Jiwon pelan.

"Aniya. Ini salahku karena keluar tenda tanpa menunggu kalian."

"Ckckck…." Junhoe melipat tangan di dada. "Lain kali, aku tidak ingin seperti ini lagi. Kalau aku tidak ada, kalian harus menjaga Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe tajam dan menyikut lengan namja itu. Ia harus menegur sikap Junhoe nanti. Semua orang bisa tahu tentang hubungan mereka jika guru olahraga itu tidak menjaga ucapannya.

"Hiks… Ne, saem. Maafkan kami." Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah kembali. Kajja. Ayo ke tenda. Aku mengantuk." Ia mendorong punggung Hanbin dan Jiwon menjauhi Junhoe.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Yunhyeong menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Junhoe sedang tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang sukses membuat Yunhyeong tersipu.

"Song Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong menoleh ke Chanwoo yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Eo, Chanwoo-ya."

Chanwoo menghampiri Yunhyeong lalu memperhatikan namja manis itu dari kepala sampai kaki. "Gwaenchana?"

"Eo. Gwaenchana." Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Syukurlah… Hm… Sepertinya aku terlambat." Gumam Chanwoo.

"Eo? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Chanwoo melirik Junhoe yang masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi. "Aniya."

.

.

.

Yunhyeong membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari sangat terang, menembus tenda yang tempat ia tidur sekarang. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Samar-samar ia mengingat kejadian di hutan semalam. Bibir Junhoe yang terasa sangat lembut… Tangan Junhoe yang memeluk pinggangnya….

"Hahaha…." Yunhyeong menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut. Astaga. Mengingatnya saja ia tersipu.

"Semalam pasti terjadi sesuatu bukan?"

"Kkamjjagiya!" Yunhyeong menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dilihatnya Hanbin sedang duduk sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Aiissh… Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!"

"Ceritakan padaku, Song Yunhyeong-ssi. Apa yang dikatakan Goo saem sampai membuatmu tersipu seperti ini?"

Yunhyeong tersenyum malu-malu. "Dia bilang dia menyukaiku…."

"Jinjja?"

"Eo."

"Waah… Chukhae…" Hanbin tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia juga ikut merasa senang. "Keuraeseo? Dia bilang apa lagi? Hanya itu?"

Yunhyeong tidak menjawab dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Tunggu. Jangan-jangan…. Kalian berciuman?!"

Mendengar teriakan Hanbin, Yunhyeong langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. "Ya! Pelankan suaramu!"

"Jadi benar? Kalian berciuman?" Bisik Hanbin.

Yunhyeong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hanbin tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Chukhae, Yoyo-ah! Jadi sekarang kalian berpacaran?"

Yunhyeong kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Eo."

"Keundae… Apa Goo saem tidak membahas hal lain? Seperti tentang kemampuanmu?" Tanya Hanbin tiba-tiba. Bukan tanpa alasan ia bertanya seperti ini. Hanbin hanya tidak ingin Yunhyeong menderita pada akhirnya. Kejujuran sangat penting dalam suatu hubungan.

Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil. "Eo. Dia tahu semuanya. Dia juga sudah meminta maaf."

"Syukurlah…" Hanbin menepuk pundak Yunhyeong. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu. "Yoyo-ah, kamu memiliki memar dileher." Ia menurunkan sedikit kerah belakang Yunhyeong. "Omo! Kenapa kau memiliki banyak memar?!"

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya. Lalu ia menjauhkan tangan Hanbin dari tubuhnya.

Hanbin menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir. "Yunhyeong-ah, kau harus ke rumah sakit."

"Aniya, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Yunhyeong merapikan bajunya. Leher? Sekarang memarnya sudah menjalar ke lehernya juga?

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Pertama ditanganmu, sekarang leher dan punggungmu."

"Nan gwaenchana."

"Aniya. Kau harus ke rumah sakit, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Yunhyeong sakit?" Tiba-tiba Junhoe masuk ke dalam tenda dengan ekspresi bingung. Lalu ia menatap Yunhyeong. "Kau sakit?"

Yunhyeong melirik Hanbin yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Mudah-mudahan namja berlesung pipi itu tidak membicarakan masalah tadi pada Junhoe.

"Aniyo." Jawab Hanbin. "Aku memintanya check up rutin. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, bukankah begitu, Yoyo-ah?" Tanyanya pada Yunhyeong.

"Ne, ne." Jawab namja manis itu cepat. "Aku memang sering check up ke rumah sakit beberapa bulan sekali, saem." Bohongnya.

"Ah… Keurae..."

"Ah!" Hanbin memperlihatkan ekspresi pura-pura terkejutnya. "Yunhyeong-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jiwon menungguku." Lalu namja itu pergi terburu-buru. Tentu saja Yunhyeong mengerti apa maksud Hanbin yang tiba-tiba pergi.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Junhoe dengan suara beratnya.

Yunhyeong tersenyum kecil. "Ne."

"Apa kau mimpi indah?"

Yunhyeong tersenyum lagi. "Ne."

"Baguslah." Junhoe mengelus kepala Yunhyeong lembut.

"Kenapa saem tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Wae? Shireo?"

"Aniyo. Hanya saja aneh rasanya mendengar saem bertanya seperti itu."

"Aneh? Aiissh…" Junhoe berpura-pura marah. "Padahal aku sudah bertanya layaknya seorang namja ke pacarnya."

Yunhyeong tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang tidak berpengalaman dalam berpacaran. Walaupun malu mengakuinya, tapi kau adalah yang pertama."

"Pertama untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau pasti tahu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Junhoe menatap mata Yunhyeong. "Kau sedang menggodaku, eo?"

Yunhyeong tersenyum malu. "Aniyo."

"Aiisshh…" Junhoe melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Melihat kau tersenyum seperti itu membuatku gugup."

Yunhyeong tertawa melihat tingkah Junhoe. Aigoo… Cucu halmeoni ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Bagiku, saem juga orang yang pertama."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

Junhoe tersenyum bahagia. Wah… Song Yunhyeong memang mempunyai efek yang luar biasa dihidupnya. "Yunhyeong-ah…"

"Ne?"

"Jangan memanggilku sonsaengnim jika sedang berduaan seperti ini."

Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

"Hyung?" Tanya Junhoe sambil menunggu reaksi pacarnya itu.

"Ne?!"

"Shireo? Kalau begitu… Oppa?"

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya. Dirasakannya kedua pipinya memanas. "O-oppa?! K-kenapa aku harus memanggil saem oppa?"

Junhoe tertawa kecil melihat Yunhyeong yang salah tingkah. "Keurae! Melihat reaksimu, aku sudah memutuskan kau harus memanggilku oppa!"

"S-shireoyo! Aku tidak mau…" Yunhyeong mengipasi pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Ayo kita coba. Panggil aku oppa."

"Shireoyo."

"Eiii… coba bilang 'Junhoe oppa~ Aku menyukaimu~' Seperti itu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau belum mencobanya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!"

"Eii… Song Yunhyeong…."

Disisi lain, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong tidak sadar ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi.

"Kkkk… Kau lihat Jiwon-ah? Yunhyeong sangat malu. Kkkk…" Hanbin dan Jiwon mengintip dari luar tenda. Sekaligus memastikan tidak ada yang melihat Yunhyeong dan Junhoe pacaran.

"Hanbin-ah, coba panggil aku oppa!" Pinta Jiwon girang.

Hanbin terdiam dan menatap Jiwon tajam. "Kau mau mati, eo?"

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh pagi. Seluruh siswa sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk mendengar pengumuman sebelum mereka pulang. Yunhyeong berdiri dibaris paling belakang, disebelahnya ada Hanbin yang sedang tertawa. Namja berlesung pipi itu tertawa karena melihat tingkah konyol Jiwon yang sedang melakukan gerakan aneh dari jauh.

"Cih… Memangnya dia saja yang punya pacar?" Katanya sinis. Mata Yunhyeong mencari guru olahraga itu. "Goo saem… Goo saem…. Mana Goo saem… Itu dia!" Ah… Sayang sekali… Namja itu sedang membelakanginya, sibuk mengangkut barang-barang ke dalam bus.

Yunhyeong melirik Hanbin kesal. Sahabatnya itu masih bermesraan dari jauh dengan Jiwon. Merasa tidak adil, ia pun berteriak. "YA! KIMBAB! KAU PANITIA TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANTU MENGANGKUT BARANG KE BUS?!"

Jiwon tersentak lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak lama kemudian ia berlari ke arah Junhoe dan membantu namja itu. Sekarang Yunhyeong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya! Kau tidak perlu berteriak di kupingku!" Protes Hanbin. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Yunhyeong sengaja mengganggunya dan Jiwon.

"Mian."

"Teman-teman…"

Terdengar suara Kang Seungyoon dari depan. Ketua panitia itu bersiap memberikan pengumuman.

"Terima kasih telah mengikuti acara ini dengan tertib. Acara kemah kali ini berjalan sangat sukses. Sekarang sudah waktunya kita pulang. Tolong kalian mengecek barang-barang kalian sekali lagi agar tidak tertinggal. Setelah itu kalian boleh masuk ke dalam bus dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang."

Setelah pengumuman selesai, seluruh siswa berhamburan pergi. Ada yang memeriksa tas mereka, ada yang langsung masuk ke dalam bus, dan ada yang berfoto-foto.

"Yunhyeong-ah!"

Yunhyeong menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Junhoe sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Saem!" Dengan semangat ia berjalan menuju namja itu. Tetapi kemudan langkahnya terhenti melihat sekumpulan yeoja menghampiri pacarnya itu.

Yunhyeong menghela napas kesal. Yeoja-yeoja itu ternyata mengajak Junhoe berfoto. "Eo? Tangan!" Salah satu tangan yeoja itu memegang lengan Junhoe. "Aiisshh…" Pasti mereka sengaja mendekati Junhoe dengan alasan berfoto.

Setelah selesai berfoto, Junhoe menghampiri Yunhyeong. Namja manis itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yunhyeong-ah, oppa datang."

Yunhyeong tersenyum mengejek. "Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Junhoe enteng. Tentu saja ia senang bertemu dengan namja bermarga Song itu.

Tetapi Yunhyeong mempunyai pemikiran lain. "Kau senang berfoto dengan yeoja-yeoja itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. "Aniya."

"Cih…" Yunhyeong melemparkan pandangannya kesal.

"Aaa… Kau cemburu."

"Aniyo."

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. "Jangan cemburu, karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kusuka."

Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe dengan mata bulatnya. Lagi-lagi pipinya memanas. "Mianhaeyo. Aku sudah bersikap seperti anak kecil."

"Gwaenchana. Mungkin aku juga akan cemburu jika aku diposisimu. Aigoo… Aku ingin sekali memelukmu."

"H-hajimayo. Jangan disini."

"Kalau begitu dimana? Dirumahmu? Rumahku?" Tanya Junhoe sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Saem! Kau berbicara seperti itu pada anak yang masih sekolah!"

"Kkk…. Beberapa bulan lagi kau akan lulus dan masuk perguruan tinggi. Setelah itu kita bisa bebas berpacaran."

Ah… Iya… Sebentar lagi Yunhyeong harus mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi dewasa. Sebentar lagi... Ia lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah serta guru olahraganya…

.

.

.

"Wae? Kenapa kau murung? Bukankah tadi kau bertemu dengan Goo saem?" Tanya Hanbin sambil memakan cemilan terakhirnya. Bus sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, sebentar lagi mereka tiba disekolah.

"Hanbin-ah, sebentar lagi kita lulus." Kata Yunhyeong sedih.

"Ah! Kau benar! Sebentar lagi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku harus giat belajar."

"Aniya… Bukan itu maksudku…"

"Keureom wae? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku berpikir…. Setelah lulus apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Goo saem lagi atau tidak." Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pasti akan sibuk di kampusnya dan Junhoe sibuk mengajar. Mereka akan sulit bertemu.

"Ah…. Mwo…. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian bisa bertemu diakhir pekan."

"Satu minggu sekali?"

"Eo. Maka dari itu kau harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya sebelum lulus."

"Eo. Kau benar."

"Aigoo…. Ternyata begini sikap Yunhyeong jika punya pacar… Aigoo… kiyeopta…" Hanbin meledek Yunhyeong yang sekarang sedang tersipu. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya mengarah ke leher namja manis itu yang tertutupi syal. "Yoyo-ah, aku masih bingung kenapa tubuhmu bisa memar."

Yunhyeong mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "M-molla. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Byeongwon kajja (Ayo ke rumah sakit). Kau harus diperiksa."

"Dwaeseo. A-aku sudah punya obatnya." Bohong Yunhyeong. Jika tidak berbohong, Hanbin pasti akan terus memaksanya ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan memarnya ini tidak bisa disembuhkan secara medis.

"Jinjja?"

"Eo. Aku sudah membelinya kemarin tetapi aku lupa membawanya hari ini."

"Keurae. Ah! Yunhyeong-ah, liburan ini kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hanbin antusias. "Ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain!"

"Shireo. Aku ingin beristirahat di rumah."

"Aiishh.. Kau sungguh tidak menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Junhoe memutar matanya ke segala penjuru. 'Tanya atau tidak?' Pikirnya. Tetapi kalau tidak bertanya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Keurae. Ia harus bertanya.

"Ya Kim Jiwon." Panggil Junhoe ke Jiwon yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka duduk dibarisan paling belakang bus yang bisa menampung enam sampai tujuh orang.

"Ne, saem." Jawab Jiwon sambil mengunyah roti.

"Apa kau mempunyai kontak Yunhyeong?" Tanya Junhoe hati-hati, ia tidak ingin Chanwoo yang berada disebelah kirinya mendengar.

"Ne? MUAHAHAHA!" Jiwon tertawa keras. "SAEM TIDAK PUNYA? PADAHAL KAU DAN YUNHYEONG SUDAH BERPACAR-"

Junhoe yang panik segera mengambil roti dari tangan namja bergigi kelinci itu dan menyumpal benda itu ke mulutnya. "Micheoseo?! (Kau gila?!) Bagaimana jika yang lain dengar?!" Bisiknya.

Jiwon menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengunyah. "Mianhaeyo." Cicitnya.

"Keuraeso, kau mempunyai kontaknya?"

"Ne." Jiwon mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mencari nomor Yunhyeong. "Igeoyo…"

Junhoe mengambil handphone dari tangan Jiwon hati-hati. Ia melirik Chanwoo dan agak tersentak ternyata namja itu sedang memperhatikannya. "Mwo? Lihat apa kau?"

Chanwoo mengerutkan dahinya lalu melepas earphone wireless dikupingnya. "Ne? Saem bicara apa tadi?"

Junhoe menghela napas lega. "Aniya. Aniya." Lalu ia mengetik nomor Yunhyeong di handphone-nya. "Igeo. Gomawo."

"Ne."

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. "Keundae, kau tahu dari mana aku dan Yunhyeong sudah berpacaran?"

Jiwon melirik Junhoe sambil tersenyum meledek. "Yunhyeong-ah, panggil aku oppa." Ia menirukan suara guru olahraga itu.

"YA!"

.

.

.

"Aigoo… Akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah." Hanbin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Mereka sudah tiba disekolah dan sekarang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Yunhyeong juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pundaknya terasa sangat pegal menyanggah kepala Hanbin yang berat. Namja berlesung pipi itu tidur sangat pulas dipundaknya.

"Chagiya!"

Hanbin dan Yunhyeong kompak menoleh ke sumber suara. Jiwon yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka dan Junhoe yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hanbin-ah, Yunhyeong-ah, ayo kita makan ramyeon sebelum pulang." Ajak Jiwon.

"Keurae. Aku lapar!" Jawab Hanbin semangat.

"Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Junhoe pada Yunhyeong.

"Aniyo. Aku lelah." Jawab Yunhyeong sambil memijit pundaknya pelan.

"Keurae. Aku dan Yunhyeong tidak ikut."

"Arraseoyo."

"Ayo kita cari taksi." Kata Junhoe pada Yunhyeong.

"Eh? Taksi?" Tanya Yunhyeong bingung. "Kita bisa pulang dengan bus."

"Kau bilang kau lelah. Kita naik taksi saja. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Uwwooo…. Mereka pulang naik taksi…." Kata Hanbin mengejek.

"Uwwooo…. Namja yang sudah bekerja memang berbeda." Jiwon menepuk lengan Junhoe sok akrab, yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh namja bermarga Goo itu.

"Kajja." Junhoe berjalan mendahului Yunhyeong.

"Ne. Hanbin-ah, Jiwon-ah, annyeong…" Yunhyeong melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mengikuti Junhoe.

"Saem!" Teriak Jiwon. "Kau seharusnya membeli mobil!"

Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan. "Tutup mulutmu!"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong memutar otaknya. Bagaimana ini? Seharusnya ia yang memastikan Junhoe sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Kenapa sekarang jadi terbalik? Ia kan sudah berjanji pada halmeoni untuk menjaga namja itu.

"Saem."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak usah mengantarku pulang. Aku yang akan mengantarmu." Kata Yunhyeong memberanikan diri.

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. "Aniya. Kenapa harus kau?"

"A-aku…"

"Mwo?"

"Saem, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu dijalan. Jadi aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Bohong Yunhyeong.

"Aniya. Tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk padaku. Kau tidak usah takut."

"Tapi…"

"Begini saja. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku sampai dirumah, bagaimana?" Junhoe mengambil handphone Yunhyeong yang kebetulan sedang dipenggang namja itu lalu mengetik sesuatu disana. "Itu nomorku, aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Ne." Yunhyeong mengambil kembali handphone-nya dan melihat nama kontak barunya. 'Junhoe Oppa'.

"Saem!"

.

.

.

Yunhyeong membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan. Ia membuka sepatunya lalu duduk di sofanya yang empuk.

"Aigoo… Pegalnya…"

Lalu ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai, Yunhyeong mengecek handphone-nya apakah ada pesan dari namja itu atau tidak.

 _Anda menerima satu pesan baru_

 _From: Junhoe Oppa_

 _Aku sudah sampai di -ah, besok jam sepuluh pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Ayo kita kencan._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ada yang masih ingat ff ini? T.T Maafkan saya. Kalian bisa follow wattpad saya: parksennassi kalo kalian mau

Duh… Mereka yang pacaran saya yang mesem-mesem sendiri… Apa lagi June terobsesi banget dipanggil oppa sama Yoyo.

Eottae? Maaf bagian Chanumon-nya cuma sedikit. Untuk kedepannya bagian dia bakal lebih banyak kok. Untuk chapter ini saya merekomendasikan lagu Bolbbalgan4 – X Song. Karena saya dengerin lagu itu sambil bikin chapter ini.

Review juseyong~~


End file.
